Résistance
by JulietDrake
Summary: Ombrage sème la terreur à Poudlard en privilégiant le rang du sang pour l'éducation. Pour contrer cette troublante manière d'enseigner, Harry et ses camarades organisent la résistance dans un monde plus que jamais menacé par les forces du mal... Mais avec l'aide de quelqu'un... D'inattendu ! Snarry
1. Chapitre 1 : Les vacances d'été - I

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Bonjour, Bonsoir, bonne nuit à tous ! Me revoilà, après deux longues années d'absence, sur ma fanfiction à laquelle je tenais énormément à vous faire partager. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai pu repenser l'histoire, mais aussi le contenu, et les chapitres seront assez long.

Assez de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre de la toute nouvelle version de "Résistance", et je m'engage à poster le plus souvent et régulièrement possible !

 **Note sur l'histoire :**

Cette fanfiction est un Snarry (Snape/Harry), je conseillerais donc aux homophobes de passer leur chemin, bien que dans les premiers chapitres, il n'y a pas vraiment de lemon ou autre... Je veux me concentrer sur l'histoire comme si elle venait de l'histoire de base (Désolée J.K Rowling, c'est pas que je n'aime pas tes livres, mais il manque un peu de citron de temps en temps xD), donc ne pas précipiter les choses pour que l'histoire de "base" soit développée.

Au lieu d'écrire encore et encore, je vous refais le résumé :

Ombrage sème la terreur à Poudlard en privilégiant le rang du sang pour l'éducation (si tu es un sang pur tu as tout gagné). Bien entendu, Harry et ses amis décident d'organiser la résistance ; pendant que Fudge dénie le retour du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, et que les forces du mal menacent plus que jamais le monde des sorciers.

Sur fond de Snarry, mais vous l'auriez compris je pense.

 **Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est a la brillante J.K Rowling...

 **Correction :**

Ma soeur, mademoiselle correction et tournures de phrases, toujours pas sur fanfiction, mais qui n'hésite pas à me dire quand j'écris des bêtises ou des mots étranges...

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Résistance**

 **Chapitre 1 : Les vacances d'été - Partie I**

S'il y avait une chose qu'Harry Potter avait du mal à supporter dans sa vie, mis à part la poursuite sans fin d'un certain mage noir, c'était la fin de l'année scolaire. Pour lui, fin d'année signifiait retour dans le monde moldu ; ce qui aurait pu être supportable s'il n'était pas obligé de retourner dans sa famille.

Harry Potter vivait chez son oncle et sa tante depuis qu'il avait un an, c'est-a-dire quand ses parents avaient été assassinés par le psychopathe mentionné plus tôt.

Sa famille d'accueil aurait pu être bonne avec lui, mais ça avait été tout le contraire. Jusqu'a ses 11 ans, Harry avait dormi dans le placard sous l'escalier et servait d'elfe de maison à ses hôtes ; étant aussi utilisé de temps à autre de punching-ball par son cachalot de cousin.

Ils s'appelaient Dursley et vivaient à Surrey, en Angleterre. Et tous les ans, depuis qu'Harry Potter revenait de Poudlard, il passait deux mois de tortures et d'attentes avant de pouvoir retrouver le monde magique.

C'était le dernier jour à Poudlard et tous les élèves étaient occupés à faire leur valise, prenant soin de ne rien oublier, au risque de ne jamais retrouver leurs biens.

Ronald Weasley, couramment appelé « Ron », était assis sur son lit, le nez dans sa malle. Il semblait en train de chercher quelque chose.

-Tout va bien Ron ? Demanda Harry, qui s'approchait du lit du rouquin pour lui signaler qui ne leur restait que peu de temps avant de partir au train.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit son ami, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une paire de chaussettes.

-Tu as cherché partout ?

-Il me semble oui…

Harry avait envie de lui répondre que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne s'agissait finalement que d'une paire de chaussettes, mais il connaissait Ron et savait très bien que ses affaires comptaient beaucoup pour lui.

Alors le brun se tourna vers son lit à lui et ouvrit sa malle pour en prélever une paire de chaussettes noires, qu'il tendit ensuite à Ron. Il était presque sur que son ami ne ferait pas la différence entre sa vraie paire et celle qu'il lui tendait.

-Elles sont là Ron !

-Oh ! Dit le rouquin, surpris. Elles étaient où ?

-A côté de mon lit…

-Super, merci Harry ! »

Sur ce, Ron rangea soigneusement ses chaussettes dans sa valise et la ferma, tant bien que mal.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie du dortoir, trainant à leur suite leur affaires, songeant qu'ils auraient vraiment dû essayer de maitriser le sort de lévitation au lieu de discuter Quidditch pendant les cours de sortilèges.

Ils rencontrèrent Hermione Granger dans la salle commune, qui les attendait, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'éloignèrent de la tour Gryffondor et rencontrèrent les élèves des autres maisons dans les couloirs.

Quand il passèrent devant la Grande Salle, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de lancer des regards vers les bannières encore accrochés. Elles arboraient toujours la couleur noire, rappelant la mort de Cédric Diggory pendant le tournoi, quelques semaines plus tôt. Le brun baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas se rappeler de ce moment. Pas maintenant. Il avait lutté ces derniers jours pour ne rien laisser transparaitre, mais ce regard était de trop.

Il ne parla plus à ses amis sur le chemin du train, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

Arrivés sur le quai, Harry chargea sa malle avec l'aide d'un contrôleur. Il observa les alentours, comme il le faisait depuis sa première année. Il ne reviendrait pas pendant deux mois, ce qui lui semblait déjà insurmontable.

Tous les autres élèves semblaient heureux de rentrer chez eux et de retrouver leur famille, et le coeur d'Harry se serra. Il devait être un des seuls, si ce n'était le seul, à ne pas vouloir rentrer chez lui.

Tous les professeurs, hormis le directeur Dumbeldore, étaient sortis accompagner les élèves à la locomotive. Ils semblaient tristes de voir les élèves s'en aller après des mois passés ensemble. D'autres professeurs, comme Trelawney, pleuraient en discutant avec des élèves de 7ème année . Il était fort probable qu'ils ne se revoient jamais.

Harry aimait l'ambiance de Poudlard, parce que chaque personne était unique et laissait une empreinte bien à elle dans ce château.

Quand il entendit le contrôleur demander à ce que tous les élèves montent dans le train, Harry prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux, comme si l'air de Poudlard allait lui donner la force de combattre cet été. Quand il ouvrit ses paupières, il vit, au loin, le professeur Snape le fixer de ses yeux d'obsidienne, puis lever le menton et faire volte face en direction du château, avec un mouvement et un bruit de cape que le brun croyait avoir entendu de cette distance, tellement il en connaissait le son par coeur.

Le trajet qui menait les élèves à Poudlard en Septembre était toujours trop long, mais celui qui les ramenaient à Londres en fin Juin était très rapide. Trop rapide.

A peine Harry avait pris ses aises dans le wagon et avait recommencé à discuter et plaisanter avec Ron et Hermione, ils étaient arrivés sur la voie 9 3/4.

Sur le quai, Harry adressa un dernier sourire à ses deux compagnons et Hermione les pris tous deux dans une étreinte forte et affectueuse, montrant au brun qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour cet été.

« -On se verra au Terrier en mi-Août Harry, ne t'en fais pas ! Lui lança Ron avec un sourire.

« -J'y compte bien ! Lui répondit Harry. »

Et il traversa le mur de briques, marquant le début des vacances d'été.

* * *

Si Harry aimait une chose par dessus tout dans le monde sorcier, c'était voler sur un balai. Il aimait la sensation de liberté alors que le vent fouettait son visage, ses cheveux.

A contrario, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas dans le monde moldu, c'était leur moyen de locomotion qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel sorcier claustrophobe, de son point de vue en tout cas.

Les voitures moldues étaient vraiment infernales, mais alors quoi de pire que de se retrouver dans une voiture moldue en compagnie de son oncle détestable, pestant contre les sorciers et dans les typiques bouchons de Londres ?

Harry se prit plusieurs fois à prier Merlin pour remplacer ce moment par un cours de potions avec le bâtard graisseux des cachots.

Après un trajet éprouvant, le cachalot à forme humaine qu'était Vernon Dursley et Harry arrivèrent à Little Whinging. Bien entendu, son oncle ne daigna pas de l'aider à décharger ses affaires de la voiture et de les emporter à l'intérieur.

En arrivant dans la maison, chargé de toutes ses affaires, Harry vit la porte du placard sous l'escalier ouverte, signifiant clairement qu'il devait déposer toutes ses affaires de sorcier à l'intérieur. Il y rangea sa malle ainsi que son éclair de feu, mais garda son sac à dos qui contenait sa baguette et ses devoirs d'été. Il monta vite dans sa chambre, enfin, la seconde chambre de Dudley, son cousin ; et souleva en hâte une latte du parquet pour y glisser les parchemins, les plumes et l'encre nécessaire pour ses devoirs. Quant aux livres, il les rangea dans une veste qu'il enroula ensuite autour et qu'il plaça dans son armoire.

Vernon ne mit pas longtemps avant de lui hurler depuis le rez de chaussé qu'il devant descendre pour faire à manger.

Et les vacances d'été d'Harry Potter commencèrent.

* * *

Il devait être un peu plus de 22h, un soir du mois de Juillet, et Harry Potter errait seul dans le parc à quelques centaines de mètres de sa maison moldue.

Il pensait à la façon dont s'était déroulée cette année. Tout d'abord, il n'avait quasiment rien compris des cours enseignés, passant le plus clair de son temps à angoisser pour les épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers, ou s'y préparant.

Le pire n'avait bien entendu pas été les épreuves, quoique la dernière lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Non, le pire avait été Voldemort. Il était bel et bien revenu. Tuant sur son passage Cédric Diggory, un jeune homme de 17 ans qui avait une belle vie prometteuse devant lui. Et encore, Voldemort ne s'en était pas chargé lui-même, il avait fallu que ce soit Peter Pettigrow qui s'en charge. La même personne qui avait trahi ses parents il y a de ça un peu moins de 14 ans, avait tué un ami sous ses yeux.

Cédric Diggory avait été un ami pendant cette année-là, en y repensant bien, pas du même niveau que Ron ou Hermione, mais quelqu'un de chaleureux, qui l'avait aidé pour la seconde épreuve, tenant toujours parole et, durant la troisième tâche, était prêt à laisser la victoire à Harry. Cédric Diggory était quelqu'un de mature, et c'était ce dont Harry avait besoin, car ses deux compagnons rouges et or n'étaient pas encore forcément prêts à entendre tout ce qu'Harry avait à dire.

Cédric était mort. Harry s'assit sur une balançoire, comme pour digérer la nouvelle alors qu'elle avait été annoncée il y avait de ça des semaines. Il commençait à sentir au fond de lui son coeur se déchirer, son esprit divaguant, comme si ce dernier faisait exprès de lui montrer les moments ou lui et Cédric avaient ri, et où ils partageaient des choses.

Ron et Hermione ne le savaient pas. A vrai dire, qui aurait bien pu le savoir ?

Avant d'entrer devant le labyrinthe et d'apparaitre devant la foule pour la troisième tâche, Harry et Cédric s'étaient retrouvés dans la tente pour se souhaiter bonne chance dans cette épreuve. Ils s'étaient alors pris dans les bras. Ils étaient restés de nombreuses minutes ainsi, et ils avaient alors entrelacés leurs doigts, tout cela sans aucune parole. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Harry se sentait bien comme il ne l'avait jamais été, enveloppé de la chaleur de son aîné qui avait les yeux fermés, savourant aussi cet instant.

Leurs mains s'étaient lâchées parce qu'ils sortaient de la tente et se rendaient sur le terrain. Harry attendait de pouvoir la tenir de nouveau, mais le Lord Noir avait fait en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais.

Assis sur cette balançoire, seul, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et commença a pleurer à chaudes larmes. Cédric était mort. Il avait disparu de la surface de cette terre et il n'allait plus jamais le revoir.

Après la tristesse il y eût la colère. Mais pas envers Voldemort- Celle-ci était gardée dans un coin de son esprit pour le jour où il lui ferait face de nouveau. Non, cette colère était dirigée vers lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il voulu que lui et Cédric prennent la coupe ensemble ? Pourquoi cette idée stupide ?

Harry se leva et alla taper du poing avec rage dans la structure de la balançoire. Il sentit sa main le brûler, mais il n'en avait que faire, il continuer à frapper fort contre l'objet, encore et encore, comme si la douleur physique allait lui faire oublier la douleur mentale qui le tourmentait. Il avait beau le faire, il savait que ça n'allait rien arranger, que le vide de Cédric serait toujours là, mais pendant quelques petites secondes, Harry ne ressentait plus la tristesse.

* * *

 _« Sirius,_

 _Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis retourné chez ma famille moldue pour les vacances et le monde magique me manque énormément._

 _Je ne sais rien concernant l'enterrement de Cédric, ni sur la préparation au retour de Voldemort. La Gazette n'arrive plus chez moi, je suppose que c'est oncle Vernon qui chasse les chouettes qui approchent de la maison._

 _Tu me manques Sirius. J'ai plus d'un mois a attendre avant de me rendre au Terrier mais j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête, comme si le mois de Juillet n'allait jamais passer._

 _A bientôt je l'espère,_

 _Harry._

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore était un directeur charmant. Il aimait faire des blagues et restait sans aucun doute un enfant au fond de lui. Ou alors il commençait à se faire extrêmement vieux. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance puisque tous les élèves l'aimaient et le respectaient.

Mais derrière cet air de vieux sorcier gâteux, se trouvait un homme puissant toujours sur ses gardes et prêt à agir dans l'intérêt du monde sorcier.

Ce soir là, il dinait au château en compagnie du professeur Mc Gonagall et de Severus Snape. Ces deux professeurs étaient, en plus de simples compagnons de travail, des amis des plus précieux. Chose ironique, ils représentaient tous deux les maisons ennemies les plus connues de Poudlard. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.

Albus Dumbeldore marchait dans le couloir et se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas. Il s'arrêta un instant à une des grandes fenêtres qu'il ouvrit et contempla le ciel. Ce dernier était voilé et menaçait, au loin, de faire exploser un orage. Le temps était chaud et sec, la pluie commençait à manquer dans tout le pays. Dumbeldore ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec l'état du monde sorcier. Actuellement, Lord Voldemort se baladait librement, sans que le ministère de la magie ne daigne de prévenir les citoyens. Fudge ne croyait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, et par son imbécilité, le monde sorcier était en danger. Un orage allait aussi bientôt éclater dans leur monde.

Alors que le directeur était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Snape approcher et ne le remarqua qu'une fois que ce dernier se plaça à ses côtés.

« -Oh, Severus, vous êtes ici.

-En effet monsieur, répondit le maitre des potions.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes à observer le temps. Snape prit la parole :

-Monsieur, je vois que vous êtes inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Severus, commença le directeur, vous avez le sens de l'observation. A vrai dire je m'inquiète pour l'avenir de notre monde. Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité en dehors de Poudlard.

-Dans ce cas, était-ce bien prudent de laisser Potter rentrer chez sa famille moldue ? Intervint une voix féminine derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir le professeur Mc Gonagall habillée comme à son habitude avec ses robes originales d'écossaise.

-Comme vous le savez Minerva, Potter sera sûrement plus en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante qu'ici. Au moins il peut s'occuper.

-Vous savez ce que j'en pense Albus, rétorqua la directrice des Gryffons. Il n'est pas en sécurité la bas. Et si un mangemort arrivait et faisait sauter toute sa famille ?

-Ne pensons pas à ça ma chère, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'Harry soit attaqué cet été.

-On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec Potter, lança Snape. C'est quelqu'un de turbulent et vous le savez.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, invitant ses compagnons à le rejoindre et mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

* * *

Harry Potter n'avait jamais vraiment fêté son anniversaire. Bien entendu, il rattrapait ça dès qu'il allait chez les Weasley, mais cette année, il ne voulait pas les fêter. Il n'avait pas le droit de fêter une année de plus alors qu'il avait causé la mort de quelqu'un de trois ans son ainé. Cédric n'allait jamais avoir de 18ème anniversaire et c'était de sa faute. Il ne méritait pas de vivre alors que son ami…

Alors que son oncle et sa tante étaient devant la télévision, Harry s'éclipsa dehors et marcha en direction de l'aire de jeux.

Il n'était pas encore trop tard, alors encore quelques enfants jouaient. Le jeune homme s'adossa alors contre la grille, attendant que les plus jeunes rentrent chez eux pour à son tour prendre place sur la balançoire.

Il était un peu plus de 20 heures et la chaleur était étouffante. Harry regretta de ne pas avoir pris la bouteille d'eau qui était dans sa chambre.

Mais tant pis, il était assis là, les yeux dans le vague, ne cessant de repenser au tournoi des trois sorciers.

Harry sortit de son état second quand il entendit un bruit en provenance des buissons. C'était comme le son émis lors d'un transplanage. Le garçon se redressa alors, baguette en main, prêt à faire face au sorcier qui se cachait à quelques mètres en face de lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry se déplaça doucement jusqu'a la source du bruit et remarqua que le buisson était vide ; il n'y avait aucune trace d'un éventuel passage d'un être humain.

Il rangea sa baguette et commença à se retourner pour se rassoir sur la balançoire, mais une masse noire se jeta sur lui et le cloua au sol.

* * *

Severus Snape détestait une chose en particulier, c'était qu'on l'interrompe pendant la préparation d'une potion ; et le directeur semblait faire exprès de toujours venir le visiter lorsqu'il était en plein milieu de sa tâche.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Albus ? Demanda Snape.

\- A vrai dire mon garçon, je crains que nous n'avons plus grand chose à faire.

Albus et ses phrases énigmatiques… Ne répondant jamais à la question qu'on lui posait.

\- Qu'entendez vous par là ?

\- Les alarmes de la maison de Potter se sont déclenchées il y a environ une dizaine de minutes. Harry est vulnérable à une attaque maintenant.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

\- Que voulez vous que ça me fasse Albus ? Potter est une tête brûlée, si les alarmes se sont déclenchées c'est qu'il est parti de son oncle et sa tante ; vous désobéissant, soit dit en passant. Ça ne vous étonne que maintenant qu'il quitte la maison de son oncle ? Je pensait qu'il allait le faire bien avant, ce petit arrogant.

\- Gardez votre rancoeur pour vous Severus. Le fait est que c'est Sirius sous forme animale qui est venu le chercher.

\- Potter ou Black, cela ne fait aucune différence, ils sont tous arrogants dans cette branche…

Dumbeldore secoua la tête. Snape était borné. Définitivement.

\- Le problème, c'est que Sirius ne peut pas faire transplaner Harry, car il a encore la Trace sur lui. S'il fait ça, le ministère saura qu'Harry a transplané en compagnie de Black et se rendront directement au Square Grimmaud, notre quartier général je vous rappelle.

\- Ce chien ne comprendra jamais rien à rien… Lança Snape.

Sous le regard noir du directeur, il se rattrapa tant bien que mal.

\- Sans mauvais jeu de mot Albus…

\- Bref, le souci n'est pas là. Sirius et Harry doivent se diriger à pieds en direction de la maison des Black à l'heure qu'il est. Si notre ennemi à vent de cette histoire de.. De « fugue » si je puis dire, je ne donne pas cher de la peau d'Harry.

\- Ils sont vraiment inconscients ou ils le font exprès ? Demanda Severus, jetant la cuillère en bois dans le chaudron qui contenait la potion sur laquelle il travaillait. Ils vont se faire tuer ! De plus, ils savent tous deux que des mangemorts surveillent sans cesse Harry depuis qu'il est retourné chez son oncle.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver Severus. Nous devons mettre Harry en sécurité le plus vite possible. Préparez vous, nous partons à leur recherche.

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira bruyamment. Ce garçon allait lui pourrir la vie jusqu'a la fin de ses jours, il le voyait gros comme une maison.

Cependant il ne pouvait pas désobéir a Albus. Il lui avait donné il y a des années de ça sa parole, il ne pouvait pas revenir dessus, même si parfois le fait de servir de baby-sitter au garçon qui a survécu allait à l'encontre de sa patience légendaire.

Snape et Dumbeldore se dirigèrent dans la cheminée et se rendirent directement à l'extérieur des grilles de Poudlard, là où ils pourraient transplaner.

* * *

Quand Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il n'était plus dans le parc. Il était assis sur un banc dans un abri bus. Il s'installa de manière à être assis et non avachi et tourna la tête pour examiner les environs. Il n'y avait personne. Jusqu'a ce qu'un aboiement se fasse entendre.

\- Sirius ?! S'exclama Harry en voyant le gros chien noir allongé à ses pieds. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Comme si le chien allait lui répondre. Au lieu de ça, ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers une ruelle étroite à quelques mètres, Harry sur les talons.

L'animal reprit sa forme humaine, dévoilant un homme à la trentaine passée, aux cheveu longs et à la barbe entretenue, tout comme sa moustache. Sirius Black.

Harry courut vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Son parrain. Il était tellement heureux de le voir de nouveau. Il lui avait manqué.

\- Sirius !

\- Je suis là Harry, répondit l'animagus en rendant l'étreinte chaleureuse à son filleul.

Une fois séparés, Sirius plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

\- Comment vas-tu Harry ? On t'en fait baver depuis un mois ? Qu'est ce que ces moldus ont encore pu te faire ?

\- C'est juste que… Sirius, je me sens tellement seul, tellement vide…

\- Harry, parlons-en sur le chemin du Square, nous devons nous dépêcher, pour ta protection.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement son filleul, sans savoir ce qu'était le « Square ».

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je vais faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux, c'est pour cela que je suis venu te chercher. Maintenant, suis moi, lui dit son parrain en se métamorphosant une fois de plus en chien.

Ils marchaient le plus possible au milieu de la foule de moldus qu'il y avait en ce jour. Ils s'installèrent tous deux à un arrêt de bus et attendirent ce dernier en direction de Londres.

Alors qu'Harry se retenait de parler à Sirius sous forme d'animal, il remarqua qu'au loin, un homme le dévisageait. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être un moldu, il était reconnaissable par ses vêtements, qui semblaient plus venir du Chemin de Traverse que d'une boutique quelconque d'Angleterre.

Le coeur d'Harry battait de plus en plus fort, il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Si c'était un mangemort, il allait se faire liquider - ou amener à Voldemort, au choix. Le jeune homme prit les pattes avant de Patmol, qui était toujours sous forme de chien, pour les ramener sur ses genoux, signe que son parrain devait s'installer sur ses cuisses pour lui parler le plus discrètement possible.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui nous fixe la bas… Fit le sorcier, montrant d'un mouvement des yeux, la direction du suspect.

Sirius redescendit des genoux d'Harry et resta debout à côté de lui, prêt à bondir dans le bus qui arrivait au loin. Il fallait partir le plus vite possible. Le jeune homme se leva et vit du coin de l'oeil que celui qui le surveillait commençait à s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il serra ses doigts autour de sa baguette, prêt à se défendre, tant pis pour le choc qu'auront les moldus des alentours.

Quand le bus arriva à l'arrêt, Harry s'engouffra dans le bus avec l'animagus et se dépêcha de se rendre au milieu de la masse de personnes debout et agglutinées au milieu de l'espace prévu à cet effet.

Alors que le bus démarrait, il put apercevoir la personne qui le surveillait, il était resté sur le trottoir. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'a ses côtés se tenait Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier lui faisait signe de suivre le bus. Alors que le regard du blond se portait sur l'intérieur du véhicule, Harry tourna vigoureusement la tête pour éviter de se faire repérer, même si au fond de lui, il savait que c'était bien trop tard.

Ils arrivèrent à Londres de nuit, le trajet ayant duré plus d'une heure et nécessitant un changement. Sirius resta sous sa forme animal et se mit presque à courir quand les rues par lesquelles ils passaient étaient désertes. Son parrain semblait avoir compris qu'ils étaient poursuivis et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver dans les griffes de Voldemort.

Cependant, le répit ne fut pas de courte durée car l'aristocrate blond qu'Harry avait aperçu plus tôt se matérialisa devant eux, une fumée noire s'évaporant encore des pans de sa robe de sorcier.

Sirius, comprenant qu'ils étaient démasqués, reprit sa forme humaine et sortit sa baguette de sa veste bordeaux.

\- Black, salua ironiquement Malfoy. Je vois que tu es sorti de ton trous à rats.

\- Dégage d'ici pendant que je te le demande gentiment Lucius, répondit Sirius, les dents serrées.

Lucius ignora royalement la remarque et son regard se posa sur Harry.

\- Et toi, pauvre garçon, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ta stupidité en partant de chez ton oncle, continua Lucius.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, lança Harry.

\- Et bien sache mon cher Survivant, que moi aussi je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

Lucius pointa sa baguette sur Harry et tenta de le stupéfixier, mais Sirius le protégea avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le combat commença entre les deux adultes.

\- HARRY ! COURS TE CACHER ! Hurla Sirius, en mauvaise posture. N'UTILISE PAS TA MAGIE !

\- Je ne te laisse pas la Sirius !

Harry n'avait aucune envie de laisser son parrain avec Malfoy père. Il voulait se battre et l'aider. Il courra alors vers Lucius et lui adressa un beau coup de poing bien placé.

\- HARRY ! NON !

Mais Harry ne pouvait se défendre que de cette manière s'il ne pouvait pas user de sa magie. Il frappa de nouveau l'aristocrate blond au visage, mais Sirius le tira par le col de son tee-shirt pour l'obliger à se relever, et se remirent à courir à en perdre haleine.

Il fallait cependant se douter des complications : un mangemort ne se déplaçait seul que très rarement. Plusieurs d'entre eux se matérialisèrent dans de grandes vagues de fumée obscure autour d'Harry et de Sirius. Harry n'en reconnaissait aucun, mis à part Lucius qui n'avait, apparemment, pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se remettre du coup de poing d'Harry.

Harry et Sirius étaient dos à dos, tournant sur eux-mêmes dans l'espoir de se protéger au mieux ou de remarquer une faille dans le plan de leurs ennemis, pour s'y réfugier.

Le premier sort ne mis en revanche pas beaucoup de temps à être lancé, et ce fût le blond qui commença. Harry oublia les mots de son parrain et lança un expelliarmus au mangemort en face de lui, enchainant avec des protego directement après.

Mais a peine que le combat commençait, d'autres personnes se joignirent à la bataille, mais ces derniers apparurent dans des vagues de fumée blanche. Harry reconnut Lupin, Maugrey, Mc Gonagall, Dumbeldore, puis une tête inconnue, une femme aux cheveux courts et violets.

Ils se lancèrent dans la bataille contre les mangemorts en espérant finir la tâche au plus vite et mettre Harry en sécurité. Mc Gonagall s'en assura en tirant le jeune sorcier par le bras hors du cercle qui avait été formé avec Sirius quelques instants auparavant. Elle se mit à courir dans la ruelle avec le Survivant. Harry se retourna pour pour voir l'avancée du combat, qui semblait être gagné pour son camp, déjà deux mangemorts s'enfuyaient en transplantant.

Mc Gonagall se stoppa quand il n'y eut plus aucun bruit derrière eux, un rapide coup d'oeil montra que tous les membres de son côté étaient bel et bien vivants. Sirius était quelque peu amoché, mais ses blessures étaient superficielles et il allait s'en remettre. Harry s'avança vers lui, qui était resté derrière les autres. Il le prit dans ses bras.

Il entendit un murmure dans le dos de son parrain et le corps de Sirius se raidir comme s'il était pris d'une décharge électrique. Son corps sembla ne plus tenir debout et il glissa dans les bras d'Harry.

\- Sirius ? SIRIUS ?!

Mais il ne répondait pas. Il ne bougeait plus.

\- Un jour aussi Potter, tu connaitras le même sort funeste…

La voix de Lucius Malfoy. Il apparut derrière Sirius, un rictus insupportable sur les lèvres. Puis il s'envola dans une trainée de fumée. Tout simplement.

Le jeune sorcier entendit le bruit des pas des autres adultes dans sa direction. Il tenait toujours le corps de Sirius dans ses bras, mais ce dernier était allongé sur le sol goudronné de la ruelle.

Alors que tout le monde s'activait autour d'Harry pour savoir s'il n'était pas blessé et prendre le pouls de son parrain, Harry sentit une rage monter en lui.

\- SIRIUS ! SIIIIIIRRIIIIUUUUUS !

Et Harry Potter hurla le nom de son parrain à la mort, à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, le deuxième qui clôturera les vacances d'été d'Harry ! Review ? :3


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les vacances d'été - II

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 **Voila (enfin) le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic ! Ce chapitre est la deuxième et dernière partie des "Vacances d'été", préparant le terrain (du moins pour le Snarry, sans en faire des caisses) pour la suite de l'histoire.**

 **J'ai eu un peu de mal à finir le chapitre, je ne voulais pas trop en dévoiler ni pas assez, mais bon, faillait bien que je dise quelque chose xD**

 **Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling (je lui en piquerais bien un ou deux mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soit totalement d'accord...)**

* * *

 **Résistance**

 **Chapitre 2 : Les vacances d'été - Partie II**

Ses mains tremblaient et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Il tenait entre ses bras le corps sans vie de Sirius Black. Les émotions bouillonnaient en lui, et Harry Potter ne savait plus quoi faire. 

Son parrain se tenait là, les yeux encore ouverts, sous le choc du dernier sort qu'on lui avait lancé. Harry Potter se mit à hurler de douleur. Son coeur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine le consumait, son sang semblait brûler ses veines, comme si tout le bonheur du monde avait disparu pour laisser place à la souffrance, impossible à endurer. 

Alors qu'une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry de sorte à le tirer en arrière pour le détacher du corps de son parrain, l'esprit du jeune homme ne pût s'empêcher de faire le lien entre cette situation et celle parvenue un mois plus tôt. La mort de Cédric Diggory. Comme ce jour là, Harry ne voulait pas lâcher le corps sur lequel il était penché et sur lequel il versait toutes les larmes de son corps, impuissant face au cruel destin. 

Ce fût Dumbeldore qui encore une fois sépara Harry du cadavre en l'attirant vers lui, le poussant à marcher en direction du Square, une main maintenant toujours son avant bras. Derrière, Lupin portait le corps sans vie de Sirius Black et se regroupait avec les autres membres du groupe. Ils transplanèrent instantanément et Harry voulut retourner vers eux, mais Albus le tenait fermement. 

-Harry, nous allons les rejoindre, ne t'en fais pas. 

-Si… Siriu… Où vont-ils l'emmener ? Demanda le plus jeune, la voix encore faible, les mots se perdant encore dans ses sanglots. 

-Ils sont partis là où nous nous rendons, ne t'en fais pas Harry. 

Dumbeldore ne dit plus rien jusqu'a ce qu'ils arrivent devant une bâtisse aux maisons mitoyennes. Harry aurait aimé que le directeur lui parle, le rassure, mais il n'en avait rien fait, se contentant de l'amener au point de rendez-vous. 

Magiquement, sous les yeux encore envahis de larmes d'Harry, l'espace entre les maisons 11 et 13 s'agrandit et le numéro 12 apparut devant eux.

Le vieil homme poussa doucement Harry vers l'entrée, qu'ils passèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Dans le hall, Harry pût constater que la maison était ancienne. Très ancienne. La tapisserie se décollait à certains endroits et une odeur de moisi se dégageait de toutes parts. 

Les autres qu'il avait vu auparavant étaient là. S'ajoutait à Lupin, Maugrey, Mc Gonagall et la femme aux cheveux violets, qu'Harry apprendra plus tard qu'elle se nommait Tonks, Severus Snape. 

Harry s'en fichait royalement en fait de voir Snape, il n'avait q'une chose à l'esprit actuellement : Sirius. 

Le jeune sorcier se dirigea alors vers Lupin, les larmes commençant à revenir dans ses yeux verts. Il enserra dans une étreinte son ancien professeur, qu'il savait comme le meilleur ami de Sirius à travers les lettres de ce dernier. Le loup-garou passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry, qui fondit en larmes, agrippant le gilet de son aîné. 

Il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête maintenant. 

* * *

Il se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps sans pour autant trouver le sommeil. Harry Potter ne bougeait plus de son lit depuis maintenant 3 jours, refusant toute nourriture et ne relevant que pour aller aux toilettes. 

Quand il trouvait le sommeil, il ne faisait que des cauchemars, et la seule chose qui l'arrêtait était Dumbeldore qui le réveillait pour faire en sorte d'arrêter ses cris. 

Lupin avait tenté, tant bien que mal, à lui faire arracher deux trois grognements par-ci par-là, mais rien de plus. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'était cet endroit, ce qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry semblait s'en fiche le plus royalement du monde. Lupin avait alors abandonné les paroles et était passé à la dépose des repas sur la table de chevet d'Harry, mais le plus jeune n'y touchait jamais. 

Lupin descendit aux cuisines après avoir récupéré un plateau encore plein de la chambre du Survivant. Il n'y avait que Snape sur les lieux, et il était adossé à une commode qui contentait de la vaisselle en porcelaine fine. Il salua d'un hochement de tête son compagnon loup-garou, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. 

-Bonjour Snape, lui dit Remus en s'asseyant à table, devant sa tasse de thé. 

-Bonjour, répondit froidement Severus. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. 

-Je t'écoute, adressa Lupin en s'installant de manière à se trouver face à la terreur des cachots. 

-C'est au sujet de ta potion tue-loup. Je n'ai plus de stock et même en m'y mettant aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas te la fournir pour ce soir. 

Lupin se prit la tête entre les mains. Inspirant et expirant de manière à se calmer au mieux, même si ses tremblements le trahissaient. 

-Ce… Ce n'est pas grave, merci Severus. Je… Vais m'en aller alors, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, je ne devrais pas rester là. 

Snape se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine quand Remus l'appela. 

-Severus, il faut que tu restes là cette nuit. Harry est seul comme les autres viennent de partir chercher ses affaires chez son oncle et sa tante. 

Snape soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Toujours baby-sitter de Potter. Il accepta pourtant. 

-D'accord Remus. De toute façon les autres ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer il me semble. 

-Absolument, répondit le lycanthrope en enfilant sa veste en tweed. 

Et avant de refermer la porte du Square, il adressa au professeur de potions un « Merci pour Harry » et disparut dans la rue. 

* * *

Snape était assis dans le salon des Black avec une tasse de thé et un livre de potions à la main. Mais un cri, à peine humain, le fit sortir de sa tranquillité.

Ni une ni deux, il se rua vers l'origine de ses cris. 

Merlin, la chambre de Potter. Il fit sauter la porte qui était fermée à clef de l'intérieur et resta sans réaction pendant quelques secondes. 

Potter était là, dans son lit, se débattant contre une sorte de force invisible en hurlant à la mort les noms de Cédric et de Sirius. Il semblait pris de convulsions, de spasmes et il était en sueur, totalement trempé et empêtré dans ses draps. 

Snape reprit ses esprits et accourut jusqu'au corps d'Harry qui ne cessait de se tordre dans tous les sens.

Il attrapa, tant bien que mal, les mains du Survivant dans une des siennes et de l'autre, agrippa ses cheveux en bataille. 

-Potter ! Réveillez vous ! 

-CÉDRIC ! NOOOON ! CÉDRIIIIIC ! NE TUEZ PAS CÉDIRC ! 

-POTTER ! 

Le garçon ouvrit brusquement les yeux, toujours haletant, perdu. En face de lui se tenait Snape, qui avait pris possession de ses mains, alors qu'une du maitre des cachots était placée dernière sa tête, prise dans les mèches de cheveux aussi longs qu'ils l'avaient été pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. 

-Pro… Professeur ? Demanda Harry, choqué de le voir à son chevet. 

Snape lâcha alors son emprise sur Harry et se releva. 

-Vous faisiez un cauchemar Potter. 

Harry n'en revenait pas. 

-Merci… Professeur, lâcha-t-il avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller et de fermer de nouveau les yeux. 

Snape attendit, debout que le souffle de Potter redevienne régulier pour retourner dans le salon, et à sa lecture. 

* * *

« Bon sang ce gamin » était la seule phrase que Severus Snape avait actuellement à l'esprit.

A l'étage, le Survivant hurlait de plus belle le nom de Cédric, alors que le professeur de potions était revenu dans le salon seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. 

Snape se leva, sans courir cette fois et monta dans sa propre chambre. Il ouvrit sa malle à potions, qu'il transportait avec lui à chaque déplacement. Il s'empara d'une petite fiole au liquide bleuâtre et se dirigea, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, dans la chambre d'Harry Potter. A peine eût-il franchi le seuil de la porte (toujours au sol par son précédent sort), que les cris s'arrêtèrent pour laisser place à des sanglots. Puis des gémissements de désespoir. 

Le maître des cachots s'avança avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable vers le lit d'Harry. En se rapprochant, Snape remarqua que le garçon ne s'agitait plus, mais qu'il était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le lit. Il continua de progresser vers la masse allongée en entendant de plus belle des pleurs. 

Il se posta à la même place que quelques minutes plus tôt, face à Harry, qui tournait encore dos à l'entrée. Le maitre des potions plongea son regard dans celui émeraude du garçon, emplis de larmes qui débordaient jusqu'a tremper son oreiller. 

Quelque chose troublait la terreur des cachots en cet instant. Le fils Potter ne ressemblait plus à son père. Jamais il n'avait vu James avec un pareil visage de détresse, de tristesse, de peur. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un d'arrogant qui voulait attirer l'attention en ce moment. Non, il était juste perdu et rongé par la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. « De deux », pensa-t-il. 

Harry détourna son regard de celui de Snape pour essayer de tourner la tête et de changer de position dans le lit afin de ne plus voir son professeur. Il semblait le regarder avec une expression de profond dégoût en le voyant sangloter ainsi à cause d'un cauchemar. 

Snape l'en empêcha, quand il vit que le garçon amorçait le mouvement pour se détourner de lui. Il plaça une main sur son épaule droite et le ramena vers lui.

Harry n'avait plus la force de se débattre ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Il laissa faire Snape. De toute façon le plus âgé avait déjà une opinion fort médiocre de lui, même s'il le voyait comme ça, il était impossible pour que son jugement n'empire.

Il laissa alors son professeur lui parler : 

-Potter, vous allez boire ceci, dit Snape en lui tendant la fiole qu'il avait récupéré plus tôt. 

Les grands yeux verts d'Harry se levèrent vers son professeur, emplis d'interrogations, qu'il n'avait pas la force de formuler à haute voix. 

-Potion de Sommeil sans rêves, monsieur Potter, ajouta Snape, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de l'adolescent. 

Après un court moment d'hésitation il lui annonça : 

-Essayez de vous assoir pour boire Potter, vous allez vous étouffer, bien que cela ne me dérangerait pas personnellement, il semblerait que les autres habitants de cette maison ne soient pas de mon avis. 

Harry, en temps normal, aurait râlé, envoyé la potion au visage de son professeur, lui aurait adressé une remarque cinglante. Mais il était loin ce temps « normal » d'insouciance. Inconsciemment, Snape, par ses paroles, donna à Harry une bouffée d'énergie. Ce temps normal où les remarques acerbes de son professeur pleuvaient jour après jour lui redonnait espoir. Espoir d'un jour retrouver une vie normale, ses blessures de coeur pansées. Comme quand il était à Poudlard entouré des gens qu'il aimait.

Harry se redressa tant bien que mal dans le lit, mais a peine fût-il assis qu'il fût pris d'un violent haut-de coeur et vomit de la bile sur les draps qui recouvraient encore ses jambes fines. 

Snape soupira. Il n'aimait déjà pas les enfants, mais alors les enfants malades… Pourtant, en tant que « responsable » de Potter tant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la maison, Snape devait faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux -cauchemars, explosion de cordes vocales, vomissements. 

Le professeur de potions posa la fiole sur la table de nuit à côté du lit et se rapprocha du Survivant. 

-Vous avez encore envie de vomir Potter ? 

Le plus jeune fit un signe négatif de la tête, en tentant d'articuler quelques mots. 

-Non.. Je…

Snape agrippa les draps et les enroula. Ils tombèrent ensuite au sol, révélant les jambes fines d'Harry recouvertes d'un vieux pyjama trouvé dans la maison des Black -probablement à Sirius. 

-Pro… Commença Harry. 

-Je vais vous changer ça, vous avez vomi dessus Potter. Prenez plutôt la potion, je vais demander à Kreattur de vous apporter des draps propres. 

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry avala le contenu de la fiole et la reposa une fois vide. Le sommeil fût presque immédiat. Il glissa doucement et sa tête se retrouva de nouveau sur son oreiller. Sa respiration était régulière, il ne bougeait pas. Enfin, il dormait paisiblement, loin de la douleur. 

Snape le regarda quelques instants, regardant le corps endormi de son élève. Il était maigre, et le manque de nourriture de ces derniers jours n'avait sûrement pas arrangé les choses. Ses cheveux étaient comme toujours en bataille, et sa longueur actuelle, celle qu'il avait porté pendant son année de ses 14 ans, était toujours la même. 

Ses 14 ans ?

On était dans la nuit du 3 Août, Potter avait eu ses 15 ans trois jours plus tôt. Le jour de la mort de Sirius.

La mémoire de Snape était bonne, personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire. Comment aurait-ce été possible avec les derniers évènements ?

Après réflexion, Snape pensait que d'inviter les amis de Potter pour son anniversaire, même s'il était à jamais marqué par la mort de Sirius, aurait été une bonne idée pour faire oublier au Survivant, pendant quelques secondes, la tristesse qu'il pouvait éprouver.

Et c'était lui, Severus Snape, qui pensait à ça. 

« Joyeux anniversaire Potter », murmura le maitre des potions à l'adolescent de désormais 15 ans qui dormait profondément.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut du mal à émerger. Il avait dormi comme un bébé cette nuit. Il s'étira lentement et se leva de son lit. Trop brusquement semblait-il. Il était à plat ventre au sol quelques secondes plus tard. 

-Potter ! 

Harry se retourna et vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, toujours au sol, Maugrey Fol Oeil. Il s'appuyait comme toujours sur sa canne en bois. Son bâton plutôt, qui semblait lui servir de baguette magique la plupart du temps.

Harry se redressa tant bien que mal et s'adossa à sa table de nuit. 

-Potter, enfin debout. Allez, descends, nous t'attendons tous. 

Harry avança doucement, ses jambes lui semblaient raides, comme s'il ne pouvait pas articuler ses genoux et ses chevilles pour marcher correctement. 

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Harry remarqua que beaucoup de personnes se tenaient la. Parmi eux, il y avait Remus, dont les yeux rouges trahissaient encore la tristesse d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami, ainsi que la dure nuit de pleine lune de la veille. A ses côtés, aussi étrange que cette proximité puisse paraitre, Snape croisait les bras et regardait Harry de son regard aussi sombre que les ténèbres. 

Le garçon prit place sur une chaise non loin de lui. On lui servit sans aucun mot un repas complet, et les personnes présentes se mirent à le regarder manger sagement sans faire de commentaire ou sans risquer un mot, de peur de la réaction du Survivant. 

Ce fût après qu'Harry eut terminé sa collation que Dumbeldore prit la parole. 

-Harry, mon garçon, nous devons t'annoncer une nouvelle assez… 

Le vieil homme leva ses yeux vers les personnes présentes dans la cuisine avant de continuer. 

-Importante, continua-t-il. 

-Sirius Black est mort. 

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry. C'était lui qui avait dit ses mots. Il avait les yeux baissés vers son assiette vide. 

Dumbeldore prit une grande inspiration. 

-Oui Harry, ton parrain est mort. C'est pour cela que nous allons faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus seul désormais. 

-Vous allez me renvoyer chez les Dursley ? Demanda le petit brun. 

Le directeur de Poudlard soupira. 

-Ce serait la meilleure des solutions, mais nous sommes déjà en début août, et je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire que tu y retournes. 

Harry se sentit soulagé de ne pas retourner chez son oncle pour la fin des vacances. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa place. Mais en regardant tous ces gens autour de lui, il sentit qu'il abusait de leur temps. Il n'était pas plus à sa place ici que dans le monde moldu. 

Harry sentit la tristesse monter en lui. Il se souvint de Cédric Diggory lui sourire et le prendre dans ses bras avant l'épreuve du labyrinthe. Il sentit cette étreinte réconfortante s'en aller et laisser un froid sur tout son corps. Il n'y avait pas non plus de place pour lui dans les bras de son camarade Poufsouffle, arraché à la vie par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Il n'y avait nulle part de place pour lui. Il était juste encombrant et mettait les autres en danger. Les images de Cédric et de Sirius se mirent à danser devant ses yeux et le Gryffondor sentit les larmes venir au coin de ses yeux. 

-… Ry ? Harry ? 

Le Survivant sortit de sa rêverie quand il remarqua que le directeur l'appelait. 

-Oui monsieur ? Demanda Harry d'une voix faible. 

-Je devais t'annoncer que tes amis, les Weasley et miss Granger arriveront ici dans une semaine. 

-Très bien monsieur, répondit le brun. 

-Je te demanderais de ne pas sortir de cet endroit pendant au moins une semaine Harry. Les membres de l'Ordre se relayeront pour rester avec toi. 

-Les membres de l'Ordre monsieur ? 

-Nous t'expliquerons ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix Harry, en temps voulu, lui répondit Dumbeldore. 

Harry fit un signe de tête pour faire comprendre au vieil homme qu'il ne poserait pas de questions avant qu'on ne soit enclin à lui parler de cette organisation.

Après ce geste, les gens présents commencèrent à bouger et à se diriger vers la sortie. 

-Harry. 

Le Survivant se retourna sur Lupin. 

-Professeur Lupin, je… Commença le plus jeune, les mots d'excuses n'arrivant pas à sortir de sa bouche. 

-Harry, Sirius était quelqu'un de bien tu sais. 

Le coeur d'Harry se serra. Remus lui en voulait, cela se ressentait dans sa voix. 

-Je sais, tu sais je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il… 

Le reste de la phrase d'Harry se perdit dans un sanglot et le jeune homme prit son visage entre ses mains. 

Il ne s'attendait pas à une étreinte de son ancien professeur, comme la nuit où Sirius était mort, car il savait que ce geste là était destiné à le rassurer. Il ne s'attendait pas à une accolade, mais au moins un mot qui lui remonterait le moral. 

Au lieu de ça, une main se posa sur son épaule, la serrant fortement, et Lupin lui lança : 

-Bonne journée Harry. 

Le ton était froid. Il y avait des reproches dans le son de sa voix. 

Le plus jeune l'observa passer la porte et détourna le regard encore embué de larmes. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre le plus rapidement possible, il sentait sa magie bouillir en lui.

Il était responsable de la mort de Sirius. Tout comme celle de Cédric. Il était un monstre. 

Il voulut passer le seuil de sa chambre mais il se heurta à la porte qu'on avait du réparer peu de temps auparavant. Harry jura et claqua violemment la porte une fois qu'il fût dans sa chambre. 

Il en avait marre. C'était de sa faute si les gens auxquels il tenait mourraient. C'était entièrement de sa faute. Il cogna de ses poings contre le mur, mais ça ne lui procurait pas assez de souffrances. Il n'endurait pas assez de douleur comparé au mal qu'il avait fait. 

Dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre, il y avait un miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Harry s'y regarda. Il s'y détailla.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours en bataille, comme toute l'année précédente, et ils avaient gardé la même longueur.

Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient toujours aussi verts.

Et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Cette cicatrice qui le brulait continuellement la nuit, lors de ses cauchemars.

Il se trouvait laid.

Sa maigreur n'arrangeait en rien cette impression qu'il pouvait avoir. 

Le Survivant fixa son propre regard dans la glace et s'avança petit à petit de sa réflexion dans la glace. 

-Tu es un monstre. 

Et Harry frappa son reflet. Il frappa la personne qui lui faisait face, le monstre aux yeux verts et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. 

Ses mains étaient en sang. Il avait mal, mais durant un instant, il avait oublié sa douleur mentale. Il se concertait sur autre chose que ses amis, sa famille, et tous ceux qui mouraient à cause de lui. Parce qu'il était lui. Le Garçon Qui A Survécu. 

-Potter ! 

Le dénommé se retourna, les mains derrière son dos. 

-Professeur Snape ? 

-Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez encore ?! Rugit le maitre des potions en montrant le miroir brisé de la salle de bain. 

-Ce n'est rien professeur, je… Il s'est brisé. 

-Avez vous fini de vous payer ma tête Potter ? 

Le ton de Snape laissait largement paraître sa colère. Qu'est ce que ce gamin avait encore inventé pour lui gâcher son précieux temps ? 

Voyant l'absence de réponse du fils de James Potter, Snape s'avança vers lui, l'air menaçant. Pourtant, le brun ne répondait toujours pas et continuait de fixer ses chaussures. Le professeur de potions n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de lui. Il le contemplait de toute sa hauteur. 

-Potter, j'attends une réponse. 

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il semblait ailleurs. Perdu dans son monde. 

Snape, qui n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient de base, fût vite exaspéré du comportement du Survivant. Cependant, il savait cacher ses émotions, ce qui faisait de lui un redoutable manipulateur. Même si en cet instant, il aurait voulu exploser pour arracher un signe de présence d'Harry Potter. Plutôt que d'importuner son jeune élève qui se fichait royalement de la sollicitude du maitre des potions, ce dernier se dirigea vers le miroir brisé. Et il y vit ce qu'il pensait bien avoir vu plus tôt. Du sang. Snape passa derrière Harry, qui pivota aussi, de manière à garder ses mains derrière son dos. 

-Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile Potter, dit le maitre des potions en réparant la glace , d'un simple sort, démolie plus tôt par son jeune élève. 

Harry ne répondait toujours pas aux paroles de son professeur. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il n'avait pas à se justifier devant la seule personne qui se fichait royalement de son état depuis des années. 

-Je vous laisse donc à vos occupations. 

Snape n'insista pas plus. Il y avait une chance pour que le garçon ne lui demande de rester pour qu'il s'apitoie sur sa vie d'enfant pourri-gâté. C'était forcément ça. Potter avait fait exprès de briser le miroir pour avoir un peu d'attention. 

Cependant le professeur de potions ne fût pas appelé comme il l'espérait par le Survivant. Il passa la porte de la chambre de son élève, qu'il prit soin de claquer violemment derrière lui, et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre -qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un laboratoire de potions qu'a un endroit où on pouvait espérer dormir.

* * *

Une fois son professeur de potions parti de sa chambre, Harry regarda ses mains ensanglantées. Il paraissait satisfait de lui. Il avait eu mal. Il venait de payer quelques secondes de souffrance pour se faire pardonner des morts qu'il avait causées. En quelque sorte.

Harry tourna la tête vers la salle de bain, où le miroir avait été réparé. Le garçon soutenu son propre regard dans la glace et le le détourna que pour fermer violemment la porte de la pièce.

Il observa ses blessures, car il sentait des picotements dans les doigts, signe qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour oublier le mal qu'il produisait. De la douleur pour la rédemption.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et les membres de l'Ordre se succédèrent pour veiller sur Harry. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent une semaine après l'incident du miroir, qu'Harry n'évoqua même pas avec eux. En fait, il ne parlait même pas avec ses compagnons. Il se contentait d'hocher de temps en temps sa tête histoire de leur montrer qu'il suivait l'histoire qu'ils se racontaient. 

Mais au fond de lui, il n'en avait rien à faire. Rien du tout. Il se fichait de passer du temps avec ses amis. A quoi bon, puisqu'il allait les perdre à cause de ce qu'il était, ce qu'il représentait ? 

* * *

Ce fût à la veille de la rentrée qu'Harry Potter décida de passer le point de non-retour. Il alla dans la salle de bain, celle dans laquelle Snape avait réparé le miroir des semaines plus tôt. Il prit soin de fermer la porte à double-tour ; pas magiquement bien sûr, on lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas utiliser sa baguette jusqu'a se qu'il rentre à Poudlard, pour des raisons de sécurité. Des raisons de sécurité… 

Harry releva son visage et se vit dans la glace. Il avait perdu du poids. Ses joues commençaient à se creuser, et les poches sous ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus noires et visibles. 

Le Survivant se rapprocha de la glace encore une fois et se murmura, d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus menaçant possible, le plus mauvais et empli de haine qu'il pouvait produire : 

-Tu es un montre. Tu devrais mourir. Tu me dégoutes. 

Il y eut un bruit derrière Harry. C'était sans nul doute Ron qui rentrait dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Mais le brun s'en fichait royalement. Il continua d'implanter son regard émeraude dans celui qui lui faisait face dans la glace. 

-Tu n'es rien qu'un monstre Harry Potter. Tu me dégoûtes. Imagine la vie qu'aurait Cédric si tu n'avais pas existé. PENSE À CÉDRIC ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE ! 

De faibles coups se firent entendre à la porte. 

-Harry ? Demanda Ron sur un ton inquiet. Harry tout va bien ? 

Mais ce dernier se fichait bien de la soit disant inquiétude du rouquin. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait sa détresse ? Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de le laisser seul ? Il se retourna vers la porte derrière lui, toujours close : 

-DÉGAGE D'ICI RONALD WEASLEY ! CE QUE JE FAIS NE TE REGARDE PAS ! 

Les coups à l'entrée cessèrent, et Harry se retrouva de nouveau devant son reflet. 

-Pauvre débile inutile Harry Potter… 

Et le jeune sorcier frappa le miroir de toute ses forces, détruisant son image qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il hurlait à chaque coup porté, il hurla sa détresse. Il continua alors que le miroir était en mille morceaux. 

Merlin, le sang coulait. Harry était comme fou, possédé par une envie folle de se détruire. Le liquide carmin avait giclé sur son visage, et certaines gouttes s'étaient retrouvées sur ses lunettes rondes. 

De violents coups furent portés à la porte cette fois-ci, et une voix grave et menaçante tonna. 

-POTTER ! OUVREZ IMMÉDIATEMENT LA PORTE ! 

Contre toute attente, le porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit violemment sur un Harry qui ne contrôlait plus sa magie qui bouillonnait en lui. Les lumières de la chambre s'éteignirent, explosant les ampoules. La fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit vivement, et le verre se brisa lors du choc contre le mur. 

Snape se plaça devant Ron et Hermione qui l'avaient suivi jusque dans la chambre, les protégeant du garçon qui sortait lentement de la salle de bain couvert de sang, comme possédé par une force invisible. 

-Allez chercher Dumbeldore ! Ordonna Snape à ses deux étudiants, qui filèrent en direction du couloir. 

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce, Snape extirpa sa baguette de ses lourdes robes noires et la pointa sur Harry. 

-POTTER ! JE VOUS DEMANDE DE VOUS CALMER ! VOTRE MAGIE EST EN TRAIN DE TOUT DÉTRUIRE ! 

Les larmes d'Harry commencèrent à perler sur ses joues sales se sang frais, laissant des sillons qui laissaient apercevoir la couleur de sa peau pâle. 

-Professeur… Je ne vous ferais jamais de mal, je vous le promets. 

-POTTER ! 

-Je vous jure que je ne veux pas faire de mal, dit Harry, comme s'il s'était calmé. Je ne… 

Toute la puissance magique auparavant présente dans la pièce disparut d'un seul coup, laissant Harry et Snape dans un décor sombre. Avant que Snape ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il entendit des sanglots. 

-Potter ? Demanda le professeur de potions en s'avançant vers son élève. 

-Qu'est… Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? 

Harry avait du mal à parler, il était perdu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi devant le miroir, ni pourquoi il s'était blessé à ce point. Et il se retrouvait là, devant le maitre des potions de Poudlard, à s'excuser. 

-Professeur… 

Snape avait saisit l'épaule droite d'Harry, pour le maintenir en place. 

-Aidez moi… 

Et Harry Potter sombra dans l'inconscience, son corps tombant au sol dans un bruit sourd, alors que Snape n'eut pas le temps de réagir devant la déclaration du garçon pour le retenir. 

* * *

Le Survivant se réveilla dans la nuit. Autour de son lit, il y avait le directeur de Poudlard, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron.

Il se sentait faible et son avant bras gauche le lançait énormément. 

-Tu nous a fait une belle frayeur Harry, dit d'une voix douce le vieil homme. 

-Je… Commença le Survivant d'une voix rauque qui traduisait l'abus de ses cris précédents, Que s'est-il passé ? 

-Tu as eu de fortes émotions ce soir Harry, continua le directeur. Tu en es venu à te faire du mal. 

Harry se sentit honteux. Oui il avait voulu se blesser, mais il n'avait jamais voulu que cela explose à ce point. Il voulait garder ça pour lui. Mais il avait vraiment pété un plomb cette nuit. 

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu que cela arrive… 

-Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, nous t'avons donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves, tu as bien dormi, et tu devrais être plus calme par la suite. J'ai aussi trouvé un moyen pour que tu puisses contrôler tes émotions. 

Il ajouta, devant l'air intéressé d'Harry, 

-Mais on verra ça plus tard. Nous allons te laisser te reposer à présent. Tu dois être en forme pour dans quelques heures, où tu te rendras à Poudlard avec tes amis. 

Hermione et Ron lui adressèrent un sourire empli de compassion. Hermione serra l'avant bras de son ami, pour montrer qu'elle était présente pour lui, puis s'éloigna avec Ron, laissant le brun seul dans la chambre. 

Le Survivant prit une grande inspiration, se demandant pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à se contenir cette nuit. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas l'homme en noir sur le pas de la porte. Severus Snape avait un regard inquiet. Le jeune Harry Potter n'était peut être pas un enfant qui avait eu une vie si belle. Mais était-ce un enfant ? Avait-il réellement pu profiter de sa vie depuis qu'il avait failli être tué à sa naissance ? Et pourquoi diable se posait-il tant de questions sur le fils de James Potter ? 

Snape entra dans la chambre d'Harry lorsque ce dernier s'était finalement endormi. Le professeur de potions s'assit à ses côtés et prit une des mains d'Harry. Il enleva doucement les bandages et appliqua un baume cicatrisant sur les plaies encore fraiches. 

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous ? Une petite review ? :3**

 **Le prochain chapitre portera sur la rentrée à Poudlard et l'arrivée du Professeur Ombrage ! L'histoire va vraiment commencer à bouger à partir de ce prochain chapitre.**

 **Il sera publié en Septembre je pense, je me vois mal le boucler pour la fin Aout qui arrive dans seulement quelques jours xD**


	3. Chapitre 3 : De Retour à Poudlard

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre de Résistance, peu de temps après le deuxième (je fais des efforts pour essayer de publier dans des délais raisonnables xD).**

 **Il est un peu plus long que les deux précédents, et j'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter. Ce chapitre est un tournant dans l'histoire, vous apprendrez ainsi beaucoup de choses, mais vous verrez (je l'espère, sinon je suis nulle xD) a voir les lignes principales de l'histoire commencer à apparaitre.**

 **Voilà donc pour cette micro-introduction, je vous laisse le lire, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et à Daidaiiro30 à qui je ne peux pas répondre, qui a vite compris dans quel sens allait tourner la fanfic... ^^**

 **Bien sûr, si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir... Sh'il vous plait :3**

 **Encore une fois, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à J.K Rowling qui ne veut toujours pas me passer un ou deux de ses personnages...**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Résistance**

 **Chapitre 3 : De retour à Poudlard**

Il pleuvait sur Londres en ce premier Septembre. Et Ron ne cessait de s'en plaindre alors qu'ils se rendait à pied à la gare de King's Cross en compagnie du Survivant et d'Hermione. Ils étaient bien entendu escortés par trois aurors de l'Ordre. 

Le petit groupe se déplaçait vite, non seulement à cause de la pluie qui tambourinait frénétiquement sur leurs parapluies, mais parce qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité dans les rues de Londres, même en étant très fréquentées par des moldus. Personne n'allait reparler de l'incident du 31 Juillet, mais s'en était l'exemple parfait. Ne jamais baisser sa garde. 

Harry traversa le mur de la voie 9 3/4 après qu'un premier auror ait fait signe de le suivre, ce qui indiquait que tout danger était écarté. 

Le Survivant s'avança vers la locomotive rouge qui se trouvait devant lui. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Les trois années suivantes c'était de l'impatience. Mais du haut de ses 15 ans, Harry ne sentit qu'une chose devant ce wagon éclatant : de la peur, de l'appréhension. Que serait Poudlard cette année ? Allait-il devoir encore faire face à des dragons, des sirènes et autres créatures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres ? 

Il fût tiré de sa rêverie par un Draco Malfoy en forme olympique : 

-Alors le balafré ? On bave devant un train ? 

Harry se tourna vers le blond, énervé de ses remarques acerbes dès le premier jour d'école -qui n'était pas officiellement encore commencé. 

Il fit cependant face à Malfoy Junior ainsi que son père. Ce dernier se tenait juste derrière lui, s'appuyant de manière la plus noble possible sur sa canne ornée d'un tête de serpent en argent. 

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta sur Lucius en poussant un cri de rage. Ils tombèrent tous deux à terre. Harry se mit en tête de frapper cette pourriture jusqu'a ce qu'il meure de la suite de ses blessures -un sort de mort serait trop simple. 

-JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! 

C'était sans compter sur Drago ainsi que ses deux amis, toujours escortés par les aurors, qui l'éloignèrent du père Malfoy sans qu'Harry ait pu lui mettre un seul coup. 

-Harry ! Cria Ron qui avait ceinturé son ami, Harry, lâche le ! 

Mais Harry n'entendait rien. Il voulait juste se ruer sur le blond et lui faire payer la mort du dernier membre de sa famille. 

Un Stupéfix fût lancé sur le Survivant par Kingsley, un auror qui l'escortait. Ce dernier permit ainsi au blond de se relever avec toute la grâce dont il était capable. Il adressa un sourire mauvais à Harry et disparut dans la foule de parents qui accompagnaient leurs enfants à la gare, comme chaque année. 

Et comme chaque année, Harry était seul. 

* * *

Le voyage en train était silencieux. Harry ne détachait pas son regard du paysage qui défilait dehors. Ron et Hermione avaient tout tenté pour le faire réagir ou parler, ne serait ce qu'un petit peu, mais toutes leurs tentatives avaient été soldés par un échec. 

Alors, pour détendre l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le compartiment, Hermione se mit en tête d'essayer d'imaginer, avec son ami rouquin, quelle pourrait être l'apparence du nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal. 

Alors que Ron s'étouffait avec un bonbon au citron, Hermione fut prise d'un violent fou rire en le voyant devenir rouge comme une tomate. 

Harry se tourna alors vers eux, et un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Cela ressemblait à tous les autres voyages en train qu'ils avaient fait tous les trois. Ils riaient toujours. 

Harry se décala un peu plus vers Ron et lui tapa dans le dos, même si ça ne servait pas à grand chose. 

-Allez Ron, respire ! Dit en riant Harry. 

Une fois que le rouquin ait repris ses esprits ainsi que son souffle, il se tourna vers Harry qui était toujours en train de sourire bêtement. 

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! 

Et alors commença une partie d'éclats de rire dans le wagon. 

* * *

Arrivés sur le quai de Poudlard, les trois compères allèrent vers les diligences, afin de se rendre au château. Harry se stoppa net quand il vit une créature étrange tirer la calèche. Il n'en avait jamais vu de telle auparavant. 

-Hermione, tu sais ce qui tire la diligence ? Demanda à son amie qui avait des connaissances égalant largement celles d'un grimoire. 

Hermione perdit son sourire. 

-Rien ne tire la calèche Harry. Elle avance toute seule, comme d'habitude… 

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione lui faisait une farce. Il se tourna vers Ron mais le sourire de son ami s'était aussi fané et avait un air interrogateur. 

-Vous ne voyez pas ? Demanda le brun. 

Ses deux amis lui firent « non » de la tête. Harry baissa les yeux. Maintenant il devenait fou. Il ne dit plus rien d'autre et monta dans la diligence, l'air penaud. 

-Tu ne deviens pas fou, fit une petite voix à côté du Survivant. Moi aussi je les vois. 

Il était assis à côté d'une petite blonde mince et à l'air rêveur. Ron et Hermione, qui avaient eux aussi pris place dans la calèche, ne dirent rien, même pas un bonjour à la fille qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

Cette dernière fixait Harry de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle continua. 

-Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, lui dit-elle tout simplement. 

Elle ne regardait pas la cicatrice d'Harry mais ses prunelles vertes émeraudes. Elle semblait juste vouloir faire connaissance, pas lui parler de ses « exploits ». Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son coeur. Luna semblait être quelqu'un d'assez spécial. Assez loufoque pour se fiche totalement de son identité à lui. Elle était juste heureuse de se présenter à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. 

-Et moi Harry Potter, risqua tout de même le Survivant. 

Elle garda le même sourire et ses traits ne changèrent même pas. 

-Enchantée Harry Potter. 

Juste après avoir dit cela, elle le regarda encore quelques instants et voyant qu'il n'aimait pas ça, elle retourna à sa lecture.

La calèche se mit à avancer à ce moment précis. 

Harry laissa sa tête se poser contre la paroi en bois du compartiment. Il vit de cette manière l'article que Luna était en train de lire dans son journal, le Chicaneur. 

« **_Mais que fait le ministère ?_**

 _Harry Potter, aussi connu sous le nom du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, a annoncé au début de l'été dernier le retour du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps au terme du Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait revenu dans le cimetière des Jedusor et un de ses fidèles serviteurs, que l'on pensait mort depuis 14 ans, Peter Pettigrow, aurait tué le jeune Cédric Diggory, alors âgé de 17 ans au moment des faits._

 _Le ministère ne semble pas prendre au sérieux ce retour des forces du mal et va même jusqu'a dénigrer le jeune Potter et le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbeldore. Ce dernier aurait profité des « délires d'un jeune garçon souhaitant attirer l'attention » pour tenter de prendre le pouvoir et devenir ministre de la magie._

 _Cela ne semble-t-il pas un peu compliqué à croire ? Tout d'abord, pourquoi Harry Potter aurait besoin d'encore plus d'attention qu'il n'en a déjà ? Pour information, depuis que le jeune garçon a refait surface dans le monde des sorciers à ses 11 ans, il a été plus que brillant et nous a sauvés, nous, monde sorcier et moldu, plus d'une fois de situations fâcheuses._

 _De plus, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbeldore, a confié peu de temps avant la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, au printemps dernier, qu'il était « heureux d'être toujours dans cette école où chaque année est forte en rebondissements »._

 _Alors pourquoi le ministère nie-t-il tout retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

 _La question que je me permets de vous poser, chers lecteurs et lectrices, est la suivante : Si le mage Noir n'est pas de retour, qui a donc bien pu tuer Cédric Diggory ? »_

Harry fût extrêmement surpris de cet article. Le ministère de la magie ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort ? 

Puisque Harry n'avait pas pu lire la Gazette du Sorcier de tout l'été, il n'était au courant en rien des évolutions du monde magique. 

Ce fût une angoisse de plus pour lui, et il sentit son estomac se nouer au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le château. 

* * *

Severus Snape était de retour dans ses appartements depuis le matin même. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis des jours en raison de sa surveillance sur le jeune Potter. 

Il s'essaya sur son canapé noir et moelleux devant la cheminée allumée plus tôt par un elfe de l'école. 

Cependant Snape ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur la nouvelle année qui allait débuter -avec son lot de cornichons de première année incapables d'allumer un feu sous un chaudron. 

Non, le sombre professeur avait d'autres inquiétudes en tête.

Surtout une à vrai dire.

Dolores Ombrage. 

Cette femme était la sous secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre de la magie, et seul un attardé ne savait pas que le ministère avait actuellement de gros doutes au niveau de Dumbeldore. 

Si Ombrage était à Poudlard, c'était forcément pour espionner et transmettre chaque faits et gestes du directeur à Fudge. 

Une autre inquiétude pour Snape était la nature même de cette femme. Elle n'était pas spécialement réputée pour être quelqu'un de tolérant, c'était tout le contraire même.

Une de ses dernières activités avait été d'essayer de faire passer une loi sur la non-reconnaissance et la mise en examen de certains hybrides -loups garous, veelas, vampires… 

Sa collègue allait être imbuvable, il le voyait gros comme une maison. L'année n'allait pas être simple… 

* * *

Comme tous les ans à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, l'année débutait par la cérémonie de répartition. Les premières années allaient être répartis dans une des quatre maisons de l'école : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. 

De sa table des rouges et or, Harry regardait les nouveaux venus. Il applaudit comme les autres membres de sa maison les nouveaux Gryffondor de première année. Pourtant le coeur n'y était pas. 

Il laissa son regard se perdre au niveau de la table des professeurs. Snape y était assis, et ses yeux à lui étaient tournés vers la femme tout de rose vêtue. A un moment, il détourna son attention d'elle et il tomba sur Harry. 

Les deux se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que le plus jeune ne se rende compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il fixait Snape. Pire encore, il se noyait dans ses yeux d'obsidienne. 

Le jeune homme tourna vigoureusement la tête pour regarder ses mains posées de part et d'autre de son assiette encore vide. 

Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? 

Il vit ses mains. Il remarqua qu'elles étaient quasiment guéries, alors qu'elles étaient en sang hier soir. 

Son esprit s'ouvrit alors sur une sensation de chaleur ressentie dans son sommeil la veille. Quelqu'un massait ses mains avec une extrême délicatesse. Quelqu'un prenait soin de ses plaies. 

Était-ce Snape qui avait fait ça ? 

Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par le professeur Dumbeldore qui commença son traditionnel discours de rentrée.

Il présenta, comme tous les ans, le personnel de l'équipe pédagogique. Encore une fois, Snape était au poste de professeur des potions, ce qui fit ricaner pas mal de lions qui savaient que l'homme convoitait depuis des années le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. 

L'enseignant qui en avait eu la charge fut présenté par Dumbeldore comme Dolores Ombrage. Une femme tout de rose vêtue.

Lorsque ce nom fut prononcé , Hermione bougea de manière nerveuse sur le banc. 

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Ron 

-Elle travaille au ministère de la magie, pour Fudge, répondit Hermione qui ne parvint pas à cacher l'angoisse dans sa voix. 

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, et le brun se souvint de l'article du Chicaneur. Le ministère était clairement contre lui et le directeur de l'école. Si Ombrage était là, c'était clairement signe de mauvaise augure. 

Cette dernière se leva et interrompit dans un raclement peu discret de gorge le discours du directeur. 

-Merci à vous, cher directeur, pour ces paroles de bienvenue. Il me semble, cependant, que je me dois de vous faire un petit discours à mon tour. Si je suis ici cette année, c'est pour apporter de grands changements à l'éducation des jeunes sorciers et sorcières que vous êtes. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie mais votre alliée, fit-elle en esquissant sur son visage de crapaud un sourire qui aurait même fait trembler Snape. 

La sous-secrétaire continua son discours en donnant l'accent sur sa manière d'enseigner. Elle lui donnait même l'attribut d'être « révolutionnaire ». 

Ses propos inquiétaient fortement Harry. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle avait été capable d'interrompre Dumbeldore. Personne n'en aurait eu le courage ou le culot de le faire, même pas Snape. 

Pourquoi pensait-il encore à Snape ? Le regard du brun ne quittait pas ses mains presque dépourvues de cicatrices et il se remit à se poser des questions. 

* * *

Le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor était toujours le même, et à peine furent-ils dedans que les conversations concernant les vacances d'été commencèrent. Ron prenait part à la discussion pour éviter à Harry de le faire. Il savait que son ami ne voulait pas parler et ne voulait surtout pas repenser à la période ou Sirius était mort. 

Alors le brun prit son pyjama et ses affaires de toilette dans le dortoir et alla en direction de la salle de bain. Il n'y avait personne, et il en fut bien content. Il détestait se changer devant ses compagnons de chambre. Ce qui pouvait paraitre étrange puisqu'il le faisait après les matchs de Quidditch -a croire que ce n'était pas pareil dans sa tête.

Harry ôta sa chemise et s'opposa au miroir. Il tourna sa tête afin de voir son dos dans la glace et soupira en voyant ce qu'il y avait là.

Les marques étaient toujours là. Elles allaient mettre longtemps à disparaitre si elles en étaient toujours à ce stade après plus d'un mois.

Cela faisait des années qu'il recevait ce traitement quand son oncle était vraiment en colère contre lui. Et cet été, il n'avait pas pu supporter les cris lors des cauchemars de son neveu. Il avait voulu le faire taire pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas à le perturber en pleine nuit.

Et il y avait eu Dudley. Ce dernier aimait bien « taquiner » son cousin avec ses amis. Mais eux visaient plutôt le ventre. Et quand Harry se retourna pour le regarder, il était encore parsemé de bleus.

Harry avait appris à gérer la douleur. Ce n'était que des coups après tout. Mais à cause de ces derniers, son corps ne lui paraissait pas du tout enviable. Il se trouvait laid et repoussant. Comment Cédric aurait réagi en le voyant ainsi.

Le brun secoua vigoureusement la tête. Pourquoi Cédric l'aurait vu ainsi, sans sa chemise ? Harry rougit violemment et se retint avec ses mains au lavabo.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Mais il était trop tard, les images commençaient déjà à danser devant ses yeux. 

_Il se revoyait avec Cédric avant la troisième tâche. Il s'enlaçaient comme ils l'avaient fait. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite doucement, un baiser tendre et doux._

Harry ouvrit l'eau et se passa la tête dessous, fermant les yeux.

 _Cédric passait délicatement sa main dans la chevelure en bataille d'Harry pour approfondir le baiser._

Les larmes du Survivant commencèrent à brouiller sa vue.

 _Harry savourait le baiser, mais toute son attention était porté sur la douceur de cette main dans ses cheveux. Il aimait le toucher qu'elle lui procurait. Il aimait la chaleur qui s'en émanait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux._

 _Il avait en face de lui un regard d'obsidienne. L'homme devant lui n'était plus Cédric Diggory. Le Poufsouffle n'avait pas les yeux noirs et les cheveux gras._

 _Snape._

Harry releva sa tête, sous le choc de la dernière image qui s'était imposée à son esprit. Un peu trop vite, car son crâne percuta le robinet et le brun poussa un petit cri de douleur.

Il se massa l'arrière de la tête en pestant contre le mobilier de l'école.

Il en avait déjà oublié Snape. 

* * *

La nuit ne fût pas reposante pour le Survivant. Il ne cessait de voir Cédric se faire tuer dans le cimetière. Puis, le décor changeait et il se retrouvait dans une ruelle de Londres, le corps de Sirius reposant dans ses bras. 

Harry se réveilla une fois, en sueur et tremblant. 

Il tenta de se rendormir en se concentrant sur un souvenir joyeux. 

Pourtant, ce qu'il vit ne fut pas beau a voir. 

_Il faisait face à un groupe de personnes enchaînées et en haillons. Ils étaient à genoux face à lui et baissaient respectueusement la tête._

 _Harry les regardait de haut et prit dans ses doigts fins une baguette aussi blanche que sa peau. Il tourna ensuite la tête à sa gauche, où se tenait Lucius Malfoy._

 _-Lucius, commença Harry d'une voix aiguë, approche._

 _L'aristocrate s'agenouilla et baissa la tête._

 _-Je suis fier de toi Lucius. Lève moi, continua Harry en donnant sa main à l'aristocrate._

 _Ce dernier la prit comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile et de grande valeur. Il aida son maître à se lever et à dominer encore plus la foule qu'il avait en face de lui._

 _Harry leva sa baguette vers une femme qui se trouvait au premier rang et lui jeta un sort qui fit des étincelles rouges à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Le Doloris._

Harry hurlait comme un dément dans son lit et ne cessait de se tortiller sous la douleur du sort qui semblait l'affecter également.

Mais personne ne l'entendait. Il avait jeté un sort de silence sur sa couche. 

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ron ouvrit les rideaux qui bordaient le lit d'Harry et se mit en tête de secouer son ami pour le faire sortir de son sommeil profond. Pendant les vacances, il n'avait cessé de faire des cauchemars et de réveiller toute la maison, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu cette nuit. 

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise au moment où il écarta les rideaux. Le cri presque inhumain d'Harry se fit entendre à travers tout le dortoir et le rouquin fit plusieurs bonds en arrière. Tous les garçons de la pièce se dirigèrent vers le Survivant, choqués par son hurlement. 

Ron secoua son ami en le tenant fermement par les épaules. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit en repoussant le rouquin. 

Il s'était redressé trop vite. Il sentit un violent haut-de coeur le prendre et il cracha de la bile sur son drap, entrainant un mouvement de recul chez ses camarades rouges et or. 

Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir expliquer à ses compagnons de dortoir pourquoi il hurlait comme un dément dès le matin. Et il allait lui falloir une histoire crédible. 

* * *

-Harry, tu aurais du prévenir Dumbeldore ! S'énerva Hermione alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin de la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. 

-Je n'allais pas le prévenir pour ça Hermione, ce n'était que des cauchemars… Et puis je vais bien, lui lança le brun, agacé. 

Le jeune femme continua de pester contre son ami qui ne voulait pas aller voir le directeur pour lui confier ses problèmes, mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Devant eux, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Rusard, le concierge, distribuait des parchemins à tous les élèves. 

Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment quand le cracmol lui en tendit un. 

Le brun se mit à lire les inscriptions qu'il y avait dessus sans regarder où il mettait les pieds. Il percuta le dos de Ron de plein fouet et leva enfin les yeux du papier. 

La Grande Salle avait été réorganisée et cette nouvelle disposition ne put empêcher Harry de faire le lien avec celle du mois de Juin dernier, quand Dumbeldore avait annoncé la mort de Cédric aux élèves. 

-Ron ? Demanda le Survivant. Pourquoi la Grande Salle… ? 

Mais le rouquin ne répondit pas. A la place il se retourna vers son ami en lui montrant son parchemin du doigt, un air terrorisé sur le visage.

Harry se replongea alors dans la lecture du bout de papier. 

_« A partir de ce jour, les élèves auront tous les matins, dans la Grande Salle, une séance obligatoire en présence d'un membre du ministère de la magie._

 _Toute absence est interdite._

 _En cas de non respect de cette règle, l'étudiant devra faire face à de sévères sanctions. »_

-Harry, Ron, ce n'est pas bon signe du tout, souffla Hermione alors qu'un professeur avançait vers le trio. 

-Il est temps de rejoindre vos places, dit une voix derrière eux. 

Harry se retourna sur ce son familier. Dolorès Ombrage se tenait fièrement, un carnet entre ses mains dodues. 

Les Gryffondor ne dirent rien et obéirent instantanément, se dirigeant vers trois places de libre. A côté des Serpentard.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez dur comme ça pour Harry, il se retrouva à côté de Malfoy, qui se décala le plus possible de lui, le traitant ainsi comme un pestiféré. 

Le crapaud rose monta sur l'estrade professorale et se racla la gorge. Les élèves ne devinrent silencieux que lorsque les portes de la salle se refermèrent dans un grondement inquiétant. 

Harry avait tourné la tête et pouvait voir que tous les professeurs étaient également présents, assis dans le fond, sauf Snape et Mc Gonagall qui se tenaient debout devant la porte, empêchant quiconque de fuir si l'envie l'en prenait. 

-Bonjour à tous, dit une voix de petite fille amplifiée par un sort. 

Personne ne répondit. Les étudiants avaient clairement l'air de s'ennuyer. Personne ne voulait être là et ça se sentait dans l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. 

-Allons, allons, continua la sous-secrétaire du ministre, vous devez vous montrer courtois envers votre interlocuteur. J'attends de vous, lorsque je vous parle, que vous me répondiez avec la politesse qui s'impose à mon rang. 

Après un court instant où les élèves semblèrent déconcertés par cette annonce, Ombrage continua son monologue. 

-Je vais vous expliquer clairement en quoi cela consiste, mes chers élèves. 

« Tout d'abord, inutile de vous faire remarquer que je suis plus âgée que vous. De plus, je suis une employée, et pas n'importe laquelle, pas besoin de vous le rappeler, du gouvernement magique. Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous adresser à moi comme n'importe quelle personne trainant dans un bar de l'allée des Embrumes. 

Ombrage bomba le torse et continua fièrement : 

« Je suis, comme peut-être certains d'entre vous le savent, une Sang-Pur. On ne peut donc pas me considérer comme une moldue insignifiante.

Les titres pour les Sang-Purs sont pour la plupart du temps « Lady », comme moi.

Cependant, nous sommes à Poudlard et je suis votre professeur, vous pouvez donc m'appeler comme tous vos autres enseignants, c'est-à-dire « Madame » ou « Professeur ». » 

Harry ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Il avait la bouche à moitié ouverte et avait le regard perdu au loin. 

Ce n'était qu'une façade, car au fond de lui, Harry bouillonnait de rage. Ombrage ne parlait pas des Sang-Pur par hasard. 

Hagrid avait expliqué au trio, en deuxième année, que certaines familles comme les Malfoy pensaient être au dessus de certains sorciers, comme les nés-moldus, car ils avaient un Sang-Pur ; c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient issus de parents sorciers, qui eux-mêmes venaient d'une famille de sorciers, dans laquelle aucun moldu n'était référencé. 

Harry prit note du discours d'Ombrage et décida qu'il irait se renseigner sur cet engouement pour les Sangs-Purs à la bibliothèque. Hermione, au fond d'elle, serait fière de lui. 

* * *

Ombrage ne parla pas pendant longtemps ce matin-là. Elle avait juste fait un long monologue sur le respect des représentants du Gouvernement magique et avait vanté les accomplissements de ce dernier sur les années passées. 

Harry sentit la colère monter quand Ombrage essaya de leur faire croire que le système de Fudge était sans faille. 

Le souvenir de la mort de Cédric lui revint en mémoire. Non, le ministère avait forcément une brèche dans son organisation. Harry ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la mort de Cédric se faire salir de la sorte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le Ministère faire croire aux gens que Cédric était mort accidentellement alors qu'il avait en quelque sorte donné sa vie pour Harry. Il était prêt à se battre quand il avait vu que Queudver approchait dangereusement et était menaçant. Non, ce n'était pas un accident mais un meurtre. 

Un meurtre perpétré par Voldemort. Et si le Ministère continuait d'affirmer au public que le Lord noir n'était pas revenu, alors ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier assassinat qu'il allait engendrer. 

« Vous comprenez donc l'importance de notre système actuel. Fudge veille à l'épanouissement personnel de chaque sorcier et sorcière de cette école, mais certaines choses, comme les conditions que vous aviez avant pour étudier, ne vous permettent pas d'accomplir les grandes choses dont vous êtes capables. 

Et Ombrage continuait de leur bourrer le crâne. Et celui d'Harry menaçait d'exploser si elle ne se taisait pas maintenant. 

« Je finirais cette première séance par d'éventuelles questions de votre part, continua le crapaud rose. Je vous prie de lever la main et d'attendre que je vous donne la parole pour parler. 

Quelques mains timides se levèrent, tandis que celle d'Hermione, comme toujours, avait fendu l'air pour se dresser, le bras tendu au possible. 

Ombrage lui donna la parole ne premier, souriant devant tant d'impatience sur le visage de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, quelques rangs plus loin. 

-Je vous en prie, mademoiselle… ? Demanda Ombrage. 

-Granger, professeur. 

-Miss Granger, avant que vous ne posiez votre question, quel est votre rang de sang ? 

Le visage de la brunette devint livide. Des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre sans les rangs. Harry regarda la salle et vit que Dumbeldore s'était levé, et que Mc Gonagall et Snape étaient tendus, eux aussi. Cette question ne semblait pas prévue dans la séance du matin. 

-J'ai des parents moldus madame, dit Hermione d'une voix plus basse qu'a l'ordinaire. 

Ombrage eut un sourire mauvais. 

-Je comprends que vous ayez une question très chère. Vous ne semblez pas, de votre rang, comprendre la complexité du monde sorcier. Je vous demanderais d'être brève dans ce cas, je ne voudrais pas gâcher le peu de temps qu'il nous reste pour des questions qui auraient déjà trouvé une réponse dans les mots que je vous ait dit plus tôt. 

Hermione devint encore plus pâle. Ombrage la prenait pour une idiote uniquement parce que ses parents étaient des moldus. 

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite. 

-Vous parliez du ministère comme une organisation sans faille madame, dit Hermione d'un ton plus ou moins assuré. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi alors, une personne est morte pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Pourquoi n'en parlez vous pas de ça ? 

Harry se retourna encore plus vivement que les autres vers Hermione. Pourquoi parlait-elle de cela ? Elle savait pourtant qu'Harry avait encore du mal avec la mort de Cédric.

Ah non, il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il n'avait rien dit à ses amis sur ses tourments. 

Il détourna son regard de la brunette pour dévisager Ombrage. Elle était à son tour devenue pâle. Pourtant, elle sembla se ressaisir et releva la tête fièrement. 

-Insinuez vous que le Ministère cache des informations Miss Granger ? Pensez vous vraiment que nous allons parler de cet incident tragique pendant des mois ? C'était un regrettable accident, Miss Granger. Point final. Et le Ministère n'a rien a voir dans cet incident. Nous ne couvrons en rien la mort de Cédric, très chère. En effet ce jeune homme est mort, mais il ne relève en rien la responsabilité du Ministère. 

Harry sentit son sang pulser dans ses veines. Une vague de rage l'envahit et il ne put se retenir. Il se leva du siège, brusquement puisque même Malfoy sursauta. 

-CÉDRIC A ÉTÉ ASSASSINÉ ET VOUS LE SAVEZ TRÈS BIEN ! 

Tout le monde se retourna vers Harry, qui, pris par un élan de colère, sortit du rang et se plaça dans le passage, face à Ombrage, les poings serrés. 

-Je retire 20 points à Gryffondor monsieur Potter. Retournez à votre place maintenant. 

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais écouter vos mensonges sur la mort de Cédric une seconde de plus ? Vous savez que Voldemort l'a tué et pourtant vous ne dites rien à ce sujet ! 

Hermione fit signe à Harry de revenir dans le rang, mais ce dernier voulait dévoiler la vérité à toute l'école. Il en avait marre des mensonges. 

-Monsieur Potter, j'enlève de nouveau 20 points à Gryffondor. Retournez vous assoir ou la sanction sera beaucoup plus grande. 

-Alors répondez à ma question : Comment Cédric est mort ? Quel était cet accident dont vous parlez ? 

Ombrage ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle ne savait quoi répondre et préféra clôturer la séance avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. 

Harry n'était pas de cet avis et voulut parler à Ombrage, mais Ron et Hermione le saisirent par le bras et le forcèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle, en même temps que le flot d'élèves. Mais alors qu'il quittait la Salle les yeux embués par des larmes de rage, il ne vit pas le regard de Dumbeldore et de Snape. Le directeur semblait éprouver de la compassion, tandis que le maître des potions lui lançait des regards noirs. 

Harry était si incontrôlable. 

* * *

La première matinée était insupportable pour Harry. Il n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner, le discours qu'Ombrage avait tenu lui avait donné la nausée. Il était resté à table avec ses deux meilleurs amis, a les écouter parler de choses et d'autres, pendant que Ron s'empiffrait bruyamment, comme toujours. Harry eut un petit sourire à ce moment. Tout semblait être si normal. Pourtant, tout avait changé et était sur le point d'exploser. 

Quand Harry vit les cours du matin, il décida de ne pas y aller. Les cours avec Binns étaient toujours aussi ennuyeux depuis quatre ans, ce n'était pas cette année que la situation allait changer. 

Le brun se rendit à la bibliothèque dès qu'il eut semé ses amis au détour d'un couloir vers la classe du fantôme. 

Arrivé à sa destination, il sortit les journaux qui remontaient à quatorze ans. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait. Il cherchait des informations sur Voldemort et sur ses intentions. Le lien avec Ombrage ? Elle parlait des Sang-Purs comme Lucius Malfoy l'avait fait. Ce dernier était un mangemort. Alors peut-être qu'Harry se trompait totalement, mais il devait en avoir le coeur net. 

Il trouva une partie intéressante dans La Gazette du Sorcier du mois qui précédait la chute de Voldemort. 

_«_ ** _Vous-Savez-Qui frappe Londres_**

 _De récentes informations ont permis de déterminer que l'accident dans le Londres Moldu de ce mardi était bel et bien une attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui et de ses partisans._

 _Pour vous rappeler l'incident, il y a quelques jours, à la tombée de la nuit, une explosion, d'une ampleur rarement constatée a ce jour, a tué une centaine de moldus et a fait de nombreux blessés._

 _Nous avons des raisons de croire que Vous-Savez-Qui a commandité cet attentat, pour tuer le plus possible de moldus, faisant croire à ces derniers que ce n'était qu'un banal accident._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a récemment fait passer un message comme quoi il voulait rétablir la justice pour le monde Sorcier. Ses intentions sont simples : Que les moldus et les sorciers vivent dans le même monde. Cependant, Vous-Savez-Qui veut utiliser les moldus comme de simples esclaves, car pour lui, les moldus ne sont que des sous-races. Ils sont moins forts que les sorciers et doivent par conséquent leur obéir._

 _Nous devons protéger le monde tel qu'il est, pour que les moldus et nous-mêmes vivons en paix. Il est inutile de vous reparler de l'épisode des Sorcières de Salem. Nous ne pouvons pas nous exposer au monde moldu ainsi. Nous ne savons pas quelles seront les retombées. »_

Et dans un autre journal, Harry put lire le discours officiel qu'avait fait Voldemort au monde sorcier : 

_«_ ** _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait passer un message à la population sorcière_**

 _Mes très chers amis sorciers,_

 _Je vous parle aujourd'hui dans le but de vous faire connaitre mes nobles intentions envers notre monde. Depuis des milliers d'années, nous vivons dans la crainte des moldus et de leur esprit plus que fermé à notre égard. Ils nous traitent en effet comme des nuisibles alors que ce sont finalement eux qui nous nuisent. Ils nous déciment, ils créent des sorciers qui perdent de leur pouvoir. En se liant à eux, nous avons fait l'erreur de croire que nos enfants seront aussi puissants que les autres sorciers. Les moldus nous affaiblissent. En continuant sur cette voie, il n'y aura bientôt plus de sorcier Sang-Pur dans notre monde._

 _Je vous alerte aujourd'hui. Rejoignez moi dans cette noble cause. Continuons de préserver le Sang Pur de nos puissantes familles. Pour ceux qui ne me joignent pas, sachez que vous n'aurez rien à craindre de moi, si vous n'avez rien à cacher. »_

Harry sortit de sa lecture avec des frissons. Non seulement Voldemort tentait d'exterminer les moldus, mais Ombrage suivait sa voie en plein milieu d'une école. Elle faisait comprendre aux étudiants que le Sang-Pur était plus fort que le reste de la population sorcière. 

Le Survivant était prêt à parier qu'elle allait bientôt menacer les nés-moldus d'affaiblir le pouvoir sorcier. 

* * *

Quand Harry sortit de la bibliothèque, il était presque midi et les salles de classes commençaient à se vider. Un flot d'élèves avait envahi les couloirs et se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas. 

Il se mêla aux reste des étudiants et repensa à Sirius. S'il était encore là, il aurait pu l'aider à comprendre les intentions d'Ombrage. Son parrain aurait sûrement compris les intentions du crapaud rose. 

Mais Sirius n'était plus là. 

Sirius Black ne serait plus jamais là. 

* * *

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Harry entendit des murmures autour de lui. Il n'entendait que ça. Il entendait le nom de Cédric revenir comme un refrain entre les murs de pierre de Poudlard. 

Et son coeur se serra. 

* * *

Snape annonça la fin de son cours aux premières années qu'il avait en face de lui. Ces cornichons promettaient d'être de vrais dangers publics dans les prochaines semaines à venir. 

Snape détestait les premières années pour cette raison. Il détestait leur stupidité, leur manque d'intelligence évident quand on leur parlait de potions.

Quand le dernier cancre de Gryffondor eut quitté la salle, la terreur des cachots s'enfonça dans sa chaise en soupirant. 

L'année allait être longue. 

Mais Snape ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps à ça. Il se releva avec grâce, en faisant voler ses robes noires. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner, dans le bruit, comme toujours. 

Une fois dans la pièce, l'ambiance semblait tendue. Pas de rires ni de cris dans tous les sens. Les élèves étaient tous plus ou moins silencieux et parlaient à voix basse à leurs voisins de table. Snape passa près de la table des Serdaigle et entendit des murmures qui captèrent son attention. 

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dans les toilettes des filles tout à l'heure, ce serait _lui_ qui aurait tué Cédric… » 

« _Il_ l'aurait tué par jalousie » 

Snape ne comprenait pas vraiment les propos des élèves. Pourtant, quelque chose lui indiquait que ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire était très important, et les rumeurs qui circulaient expliquaient la tension qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. 

Un hurlement puissant se fit entendre à la table des Gryffondor et Snape fit volte-face. 

Potter. 

-JE N'AI PAS TUÉ CÉDRIC ! ET ARRÊTEZ DE ME DÉVISAGER COMME ÇA ! ET FERMEZ LA ! TOUS ! 

Le Survivant était rouge de colère et ses yeux verts semblaient consumés par une rage d'une rare force. 

-Hey Potter, l'appela un blond à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. 

Harry se retourna sur Malfoy, qui riait déjà fortement. 

-Alors comme ça tu as tué le Poufsouffle pour te taper sa copine ? 

Les murmures disparurent. Tout le monde était concentré sur la discussion entre Draco et Harry. Même les professeurs avaient cessé de discuter pour écouter la conversation. 

Harry avança vers le Serpentard d'un pas vif, les poings serrés. Une veine pulsait frénétiquement sur son front. 

Les pas du Survivant s'accélérèrent. Il se mit à courir vers Malfoy. Il ne ralentit pas quand il arriva sur lui et le plaqua violemment au sol, frappant son visage de ses poings. Il entendait la mâchoire du blond craquer mais il n'en fit rien. Il continuait de taper contre cette tête si fragile qui se couvrait peu à peu de sang frais. 

-JE N'AI PAS TUÉ CÉDRIC ESPÈE DE CONNARD ! JE NE LUI AURAIS… 

Il frappa l'arcade sourcilière de Draco. 

-… JAMAIS… 

Puis il empoigna la tête du blond de ses deux mains. Il l'approcha de son visage. 

-… FAIT DE MAL ! 

Et il cogna le crâne du Serpentard contre le sol dur. 

Du sang émana de la tête du blond qui avait perdu connaissance. Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes, et il avait envie de faire du mal. Punir tous ceux qui osaient l'insulter. Leur faire fermer leurs bouches qui crachaient du venin à tout va. 

Il voulait tous les tuer. 

Snape avait assisté avec effroi à toute la scène et était, comme tous les autres professeurs, resté figé devant tant de violence de la part du Survivant. Même s'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy. 

Mais un nouveau cri déchira le silence qui était tombé depuis que le Survivant avait fini de cogner sur le blond.

Il s'agissait du hurlement de Potter. 

Il se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Cette posture, Snape la connaissait. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle signifiait. 

Mais personne dans la salle n'utilisait sa baguette. 

_Doloris._

* * *

 **Voilà donc pour ce chapitre 3, laissez moi donc une petite review pour me donner votre avis :3**

 **Le chapitre 4 est déjà en route, et il est déjà bien parti...**

 **Juliet Drake.**

 **(Ps : J'ai écrit ce chapitre sur des chansons du groupe "LITTLE BIG", que j'ai eu la chance de voir au Motocultor (festival de métal à St Nolff, près de Vannes), ce n'est pas un groupe de métal, mais un groupe dit "d'électro crash russe". Franchement, pour certains passages assez violents de ce chapitre, j'ai écouté en boucle "Life in Da Trash" et "Russians Hooligans". Bref, je fais de la pub, mais j'aime bien ce groupe.**

 **Sinon le reste de la fanfic a été en partie écrite sur du Two Steps From Hell. Ben vi, Harry Potter c'est épique.)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : La Résistance - I

**Bien le bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie pour vos review sur cette fanfic, ça me fait très plaisir de les lire et de voir que l'histoire vous plait ! Merci encore ! Je vous ai tous répondu individuellement sauf Daidaiiro30, reviewer anonyme, que je remercie ici :)**

 **Ce chapitre est un tantinet plus court que les précédents car le suivant sera nettement plus long (il est déjà en cours d'écriture, je suis à environ 3000 mots déjà).**

 **J'ai fait ma rentrée à la fac (c'est parti pour une deuxième année, youpiiii ! xD), et j'ai un job étudiant en plus de mes cours (faut bien payer son loyer hein), ce qui me laisse beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, mais je vous promets de poster au moins toutes les deux semaines pour garder un certain rythme de parution, pour que l'histoire soit plus fluide à lire (si faut se retaper les 10 chapitres précédents pour se remettre dans l'histoire, je vois pas l'intérêt xD).**

 **Bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4, qui j'espère vous plaira, bien qu'il soir court. Je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle pour la suite... Enjoy ! :)**

 **Disclaimer : Bon ben Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas, tout est à J.K Rowling...**

* * *

 **Résistance**

 **Chapitre 4 : La Résistance I**

 _Doloris._

Toute la Grande Salle semblait paralysée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Harry Potter hurlait à la mort et se tordait sur le sol. A ses côtés, le corps ensanglanté de Draco Malfoy reposait.

 _Doloris._ Snape connaissait ses effets. Il savait ce qu'endurait ce garçon qu'il avait devant lui. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Harry Potter criait à l'agonie, mais tout le monde semblait effrayé de l'approcher ou de faire quoique ce soit.

Snape ne perdit pas de temps et se rua vers le petit brun qui se tortillait toujours au sol.

Il essaya de maintenir les épaules du garçon au sol, mais ce fut peine perdue, il se débattait comme un fou.

-Potter ! Lui cria le maitre des potions.

Aucune réaction. Il semblait être enfermé dans un monde de douleur et personne ne semblait pouvoir l'en sortir.

Dumbeldore sortit de son état de choc et accouru, suivi de près par Mc Gonagall, vers le Survivant et Severus.

A trois, ils réussirent à maintenir Harry au sol. Mais les cris étaient toujours là.

Snape ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il faisait. Il posa doucement sa main sur le front d'Harry, recouvrant sa cicatrice.

Et quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit.

Harry se calma d'un coup. Il commença à respirer normalement, émettant de petits gémissements de contentement. La douleur était belle et bien partie.

Mais ce n'était que le début des ennuis pour Harry. Et le corps mutilé de Draco à ses côtés ne pouvait que l'affirmer…

* * *

Ombrage détestait les enfants. Elle n'aimait pas les entendre jacasser à tout va, entendre les rires suraigües des jeunes filles qui pouffaient toutes les minutes et les voix muantes des garçons.

C'est pourquoi la sous-secrétaire auprès du Ministre de la Magie ne mangeait pas dans la Grande Salle pour son premier jour d'école. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de croiser leurs regards plein d'insouciance alors que dehors, le monde adulte était vraiment plus dur. Elle n'aimait pas les rêveurs qui pensaient qu'une fois plus âgés allaient pouvoir faire le tour du monde, découvrir des gens formidables, des régions inexplorées et abritant des individus plus étonnants les uns que les autres.

 _De sales hybrides._

Tous ces élèves piailleurs et empotés ne comprenaient rien à rien.

Certains d'entre eux méritaient de rêver, d'explorer le monde. D'autres parasites comme les nés-moldus ne devaient leur magie qu'au hasard. Pourquoi devraient-ils prendre la place et les rêves des Sangs-Purs qui avaient, eux, un pouvoir décidé par des forces qui échappent aux communs des mortels ?

 _Parasites que ces nés-moldus et ces Sangs-Mêlés._

* * *

Dolorès Ombrage marchait vers la Grande Salle une fois son déjeuner expédié. Elle fût surprise de n'entendre aucun piaillement, aucun gloussement. La Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal passa discrètement sa tête par la massive porte en bois.

Un cri retentit. Un hurlement de douleur qui glaça le sang d'Ombrage. Elle s'avança discrètement vers l'origine du bruit et vit rapidement le directeur ainsi que Mc Gonagall courir vers un corps qui se tortillait au sol. Ce même corps d'où provenait les cris.

La femme en rose remarqua que Snape était déjà en train d'essayer de maintenir le garçon avant que les deux professeurs n'arrivent en renfort.

Elle continua de s'avancer, même quand les cris disparurent brusquement. Elle vit alors pas un, mais deux corps au sol. Celui d'Harry Potter était celui maintenu par les trois professeurs et le deuxième était en sale état. La sous-secrétaire remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard par ses robes vertes profondes, mais aussi par cette chevelure, du moins les parties non colorés par le sang de l'élève. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc.

Draco Malfoy.

Ombrage sentit une vague de colère monter en elle et sortit sa baguette.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?!

L'ensemble de la salle se tourna vers elle. Dumbeldore, quand a lui, se leva doucement et lui fit face.

-Il y a eu un incident professeur, commença-t-il. Nous allions justement transporter les deux élèves à l'infirmerie.

Le directeur fit un signe de la main et les corps d'Harry et de Draco s'élevèrent au-dessus du sol. Sans adresser un mot de plus à Dolorès, les trois professeurs passèrent la grande porte et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Mais Ombrage n'allait pas en rester là.

Oh que non.

* * *

Harry avait mal. Sa cicatrice le brûlait et propageait les flammes à travers tous les autres membres de son corps. Il souffrait. Encore.

Mais d'un coup, une main s'était fermement posée sur son front, et toutes les douleurs avaient disparu. C'était comme respirer après être resté sous l'eau pendant de longues minutes. Il se sentait de nouveau vivre.

Harry Potter ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et se trouvait dans une pièce fortement éclairée.

Après un petit temps d'adaptation, le Survivant comprit qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

Il entendit des cris, des pleurs juste à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête sur son oreiller. Il ne voyait pas grand chose sans ses lunettes mais il devina rapidement ce qu'il se passait dans le lit adjacent. Les souvenirs de lui frappant Malfoy revinrent et Harry sentit les larmes monter. Pourquoi avait-il ainsi perdu le contrôle ?

Dans la couche voisine, Draco était en train de crier de douleur sous les soins que Pomfresh lui administrait. Le Serpentard était à l'agonie. Il suppliait que tout s'arrête.

Harry détourna le regard et tourna sa tête vers l'autre côté de son lit. Et il vit Snape assis sur une chaise, près de sa table de nuit où étaient posées ses lunettes.

Le maitre des potions le fixait de ses yeux noirs. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Non, ce n'était pas de la colère qu'Harry pouvait lire dans son regard. C'était une toute autre chose. De l'inquiétude peut-être. Et beaucoup de pitié. Snape avait pitié de lui.

Le ténébreux professeur posa de nouveau sa main sur le front d'Harry, puis la passa dans ses cheveux, comme pour l'aider à dormir.

Et devant un tel geste de tendresse, qu'Harry n'avait reçu que très peu depuis sa naissance, le Survivant se détendit et se permit de s'endormir. Il penserait aux conséquences plus tard. Il ne se concentrait que sur cette main qui se perdait dans sa chevelure en bataille.

Que sur cette main et la tendresse qui émanait de ses gestes.

Harry Potter ne se réveilla que longtemps après cet épisode. L'infirmerie était de nouveau plongée dans la lumière du jour, et au vu de l'éclairage, c'était le matin.

Le Survivant esquissa un mouvement pour se redresser et sentit tous ses muscles se tendre douloureusement. Même ses mains tremblaient sous ce simple effort.

Il attrapa ses lunettes rondes sur sa table de nuit et remarqua que la chaise voisine était vide. Snape était parti.

Ou alors il avait rêvé de sa présence ? Non, il n'avait pas pu tout inventer. Pas toute cette tendresse dans la main de son professeur de potions qui l'avait fait dormir sans aucun cauchemar. Il n'avait pas pu inventer ça…

Mais Harry n'eut pas plus de temps pour penser à cet instant, car des bruits de pas se dirigeaient vers son lit. Il put distinguer Dumbeldore qui marchait aux côtés du ministre de la magie et d'Ombrage, suivis de près par Snape et Mc Gonagall.

Quand Harry vit l'air mécontent de son professeur de potions, il sentit une pierre tomber au fond de son estomac.

Il avait peut être rêvé en fin de compte, Snape était Snape, et il le détestait depuis toujours. Comment aurait-il pu être ne serait-ce qu'aimable avec lui ?

-Cornelius, vous devez vous calmer, vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici, disait Dumbeldore. Il semblait vouloir apaiser Fudge.

Ce dernier se posta devant le lit dans lequel Harry était assis.

-Harry James Potter, je vous demande de me suivre s'il vous plait.

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre que le Ministre de la magie s'adressait à lui.

-Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu Fudge en face de lui, ce dernier avait été plus que courtois. Ah, sûrement le fait qu'il ait été un des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Monsieur Potter, dit Ombrage de sa voix de petite fille, vous avez agressé un élève sans aucune raison. Vous devez répondre de vos actes.

Harry se souvint alors du regard de Malfoy avant qu'il ne fracasse son crâne sur le sol de la Grande Salle.

-Il va bien ? Demanda Harry à la surprise générale des adultes qui l'entouraient.

Ce fut Snape qui répondit.

-Monsieur Malfoy mettra quelques semaines, si ce n'est un ou deux mois à se rétablir totalement. Mais il va bien. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

Harry rougit et baissa la tête sur ses mains qui s'entortillaient, signe qu'il était nerveux.

Les mains que Snape avait guéries. Harry releva les yeux.

-Si vous voulez me poser des questions monsieur, je peux y répondre ici, dit Harry qui semblait avoir pris de l'assurance d'un seul coup.

Fudge se crispa sur le pied de lit du Survivant. Dumbeldore prit alors la parole.

-Je vous l'avez dit, monsieur le ministre, vous pouvez le questionner ici. Mais cette affaire d'agression ne vous concerne en rien, il s'agit d'une affaire interne à l'école.

-Taisez vous, Dumbeldore ! Aboya Fudge qui avait pris une teinte rouge. Puisque vous voulez jouer à ça, je vais faire en sorte que Potter ait la punition qu'il mérite !

Il se tourna vers Ombrage qui avait déjà un sourire mauvais.

-Dolorès, je compte sur vous pour ne pas laisser cette agression impunie, puis le ministre se tourna vers le directeur de l'école. Lucius va être furieux Dumbeldore !

Au nom de l'assassin de son parrain, Harry serra les poings et se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. La situation semblait déjà trop tendue.

-Potter, lui dit alors le ministre en s'approchant si près de lui que leurs visages n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le moindre faux pas et votre vie deviendra un enfer.

L'haleine empestant l'alcool du ministre de la magie glissait sur la peau d'Harry et lui donnait des frissons. L'homme était terrifiant. Son regard semblait percer toutes ses barrières.

Puis, le ministre fit volte-face et partit de la pièce d'un pas si rapide qu'Ombrage dû presque courir pour le rattraper.

Il ne restait face à Harry que les trois professeurs de l'école.

* * *

Harry marchait en direction de sa salle commune après avoir eu une discussion avec Snape et Mc Gonagall. Dumbeldore n'était pas resté, lui.

Il avait juste parlé de leçons pour se contrôler. Avec Snape. Pourquoi Snape ? Cet homme le détestait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui… Et c'était réciproque… Non ?

Le jeune garçon trainait des pieds, peu impatient de se retrouver entouré de ses camarades de classe. Comment allaient-ils réagir à l'agression de Malfoy quelques heures plus tôt ?

Le brun fit volte face et courut jusqu'au toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le plus vite possible. Vite. Encore plus vite.

Arrivé dans ces toilettes, Harry entra dans un compartiment et ferma la porte à clef derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi et se mit à sangloter. Doucement au début, puis de plus en plus fort, laissant ses craintes que quelqu'un l'entende de côté.

-Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive… ? Dit-il doucement pour lui-même.

Il posa son menton sur ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras. Il avait froid dans ces toilettes, assis sur le carrelage gelé. Mais pourtant, il ne voulait pas en sortir. Il était seul et c'était aussi bien pour lui, au moins il n'agresserait plus personne, ne causerait plus la mort de quelqu'un.

A cette pensée, les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

-Sirius… Je suis tellement désolé… Tellement désolé…

* * *

Severus Snape attendait devant la porte du bureau du directeur de Poudlard, qui était en pleine discussion avec Dolorès Ombrage.

Il sentait que cette conversation était houleuse, sinon Dumbeldore aurait laissé la porte déverrouillée, ce qui n'était pas le cas ici.

Le professeur de potions ne cessait de repenser à Potter. Qu'est ce qu'avait ce garçon ? Il ne s'était jamais emporté de la sorte dans la Grande Salle, même contre Malfoy.

Cet été même, le Survivant était devenu agressif, mais contre lui-même… Il brisait un miroir, se faisait du mal.

Sans parler des cauchemars.

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Mais pourquoi s'en souciait-il ? Pourquoi le gamin Potter revenait si souvent dans son esprit ?

A cet instant, Snape aurait fortement apprécié que Dumbeldore l'invite dans son bureau pour parler, parce qu'il ne voulait plus penser à Harry.

A Potter, penser à Potter.

Mais le directeur n'ouvrit pas, et le fit même attendre une bonne demi-heure avant de laisser Ombrage sortir de son bureau et d'inviter le maître des potions à entrer.

* * *

-Bonbon au citron Severus ? Demanda le directeur, comme à son habitude.

Et comme à son habitude, Snape déclina l'offre par un soupir de mécontentement.

Dumbledore s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil alors que le professeur se dirigeait vers la cheminée.

-Que voulait Ombrage ? Demanda Snape, brisant ainsi le silence de la pièce.

-Elle voulait que j'expulse Harry de Poudlard pour avoir agressé un Sang-Pur.

-Merlin… Un Sang-Pur…

Les yeux de Dumbeldore se remirent à pétiller.

-Vous avez sans doute compris l'importance de ce que je viens de vous dire Severus.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait les mêmes propos quant à la hiérarchie des sorciers.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes.

-Par chance, Harry n'a pas été renvoyé. J'ai cependant du accéder à certaines des requêtes de madame Ombrage pour éviter cet incident.

Snape frissonna.

-Certaines requêtes ?

-Elle sera nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et pourra établir des règles que tous les étudiants devront suivre…

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée monsieur… Commença Severus. Si elle à des intentions aussi mauvaises que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne donne pas cher de la sécurité des Nés-moldus….

-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Harry dans la nature, Voldemort ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui…

Severus leva les yeux aux ciel. Malheureusement, il ne voyait pas d'autre issue pour Potter non plus.

-Severus, dit Dumbeldore, j'aimerais que tu aies un entretient avec Harry le plus vite possible. Il ne semble pas pouvoir se contrôler, je voudrais que tu en discutes avec lui.

Snape regarda le directeur, incrédule.

-Je vous demande pardon monsieur ?

Dumbeldore soupira.

-Mon garçon, vous avez sûrement fait le rapporchement… Vous avez remarqué, comme moi, que dans la Grande Salle, Harry a cessé de hurler quand vous avez touché sa cicatrice. Vous savez de quoi je parle.

-Et vous pensez que son comportement a un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Les yeux d'Albus se remirent à pétiller.

* * *

Snape se maudissait déjà d'avoir accepté la requête du directeur. Lui et Potter ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Il ressemblait trop à son père, méprisant à souhait, faisant tout pour attirer l'attention sur lui, jusque dans la Grande Salle.

 _C'est vraiment ce que tu penses Severus ?_

Cette petite voix ne cessait de lui murmurer maintes choses au sujet de Potter. Elle ne cessait de lui dire qu'il avait tord. Qu'il n'était pas son père.

Le professeur de potions chassa d'un mouvement de tête toutes ces pensées sur ce satané morveux.

Il avait déjà assez à faire et à songer en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour la séance de parole du matin. Au vu des récents évènements, Ombrage avait déplacé la réunion au milieu de matinée. Et il devait encore y aller, au cas où Harry déciderait, comme la veille, de frapper de nouveau un pauvre étudiant.

* * *

La Grande Salle se remplissait rapidement. Les élèves ne voulaient pas arriver en retard, surtout en présence d'un membre du Ministère de la magie.

Ombrage se tenait encore face à eux, le menton relevé et fière. Elle jubilait.

 _Grande Inquisitrice._

Le monde de l'éducation des sorciers allait changer. Et ce, dès ce matin. Une fois que tous les étudiants furent assis et silencieux, elle prit la parole.

-Mes très chers élèves. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle en ce jour. Je me permets désormais de m'adresser à vous en tant que Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Mon rôle, dès cet instant, consistera, en plus de vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, à vous apprendre les valeurs du monde sorcier. Avez vous des questions ?

La main d'Hermione se leva. Ombrage la regarda de ses petits yeux bleus et l'ignora royalement. Elle se contenta de sourire encore plus et d'annoncer haut et fort dans la salle :

-Harry Potter ?

Tout le monde tourna sa tête pour essayer d'apercevoir le garçon qui avait frappé Draco Malfoy la veille, mais personne ne le vit dans la pièce. Ombrage sourit encore plus.

-Voyez par vous-mêmes, chers élèves, ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles, dit Dolorès sur un ton menaçant.

Un parchemin vola jusqu'a elle et le crapaud rose s'empara du papier.

-Harry Potter, né de James Potter, Sang-Pur et d'une mère, Lily Evans, Née-Moldue. Ce garçon est un Sang-mêlé à ce que je vois.

Snape, toujours au fond de la salle, s'était tendu. Les propos d'Ombrages lui donnaient l'impression de se trouver en présence de Voldemort. Dumbeldore, à ses côtés, sentit le maitre des potions se crisper comme il l'avait aussi été quelques secondes plus tôt. Il glissa discrètement au professeur :

-Trouvez Harry.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour se lever rapidement et ouvrir la porte de la Grande Salle dans un bruit lourd. En voyant cela, Dolorès sourit de nouveau.

-Mes chers élèves, vous comprendrez de quoi je parle quand votre professeur de potions aura retrouvé et ramené Harry Potter dans cette salle.

* * *

 _Foutu gamin !_

Snape était inquiet pour le gosse. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas désobéir à Ombrage après l'incident avec Malfoy. Il n'était pas renvoyé mais il ne fallait pas provoquer la sous-secrétaire auprès du ministre non plus.

Les pas du professeur se firent plus rapides et sa respiration saccadée. Depuis quand, un espion tel que lui était essoufflé au bout de quelques petites foulées pour retrouver un fichu gosse ?

Il ne savait pas du tout où pouvait se trouver Harry Potter en cet instant. Il ne connaissait pas le fils de James, il ne devinerait jamais où il était caché. De plus, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe qui menait à la Tour de Gryffondor, si le brun était dans son dortoir, il ne pourrait jamais lui parler…

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Snape. Il devait parler à quelqu'un qui pouvait trouver rapidement Potter. Il bifurqua vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et entra dans cet endroit toujours aussi lugubre. Mais avant même qu'il n'appelle Mimi, il entendit des murmures s'échappant d'une cabine.

« Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… »

Snape s'approcha doucement, même s'i avait déjà reconnu la voix de Potter. Il voulait entendre ce gamin, il voulait savoir pourquoi il était si tourmenté.

« Je suis désolé Cédric… Je t'en prie reste… Reste avec moi… »

Le coeur du professeur de potions manqua un battement. Le gosse semblait toujours aussi affligé de la mort de Cédric. Il l'avait vu mourir. Il l'avait vu se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Un enfant à peine plus âgé que lui.

Il nota aussi la familiarité avec laquelle il parlait au mort. Et Snape sentit son coeur se comprimer.

-Je t'en prie… Ne pars pas… Sanglota Harry.

Et le Survivant glissa de la paroi de la cabine et sa tête heurta la porte, ce qui produisit un bruit sourd.

Snape se décida d'agir et ouvrit la porte d'un « _alohomora_ ». La porte s'ouvrit vers lui et le corps d'Harry tomba au sol. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever. Severus s'accroupit et entoura les épaules du garçon de ses bras et le tira vers lui. Il tenait quasiment Harry dans ses bras. Les jambes du Survivant étaient allongées au sol, et ses bras reposaient contre son ventre. Il tenait ses mains fermement l'une à l'autre.

Le coeur de Snape se serra encore plus quand il vit le visage d'Harry. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes et semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

Le ténébreux professeur passa une main sur la joue du jeune Potter et essuya ses larmes. Il passa ses doigts fins sur la petite écorchure que le Survivant s'était faite en se cognant la tête contre la porte. Il laissa ensuite sa main vagabonder dans la chevelure en bataille du plus jeune. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Harry se serra contre le torse de son professeur en poussant des gémissements de contentement. Snape retira sa main et les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent, doucement, cherchant du regard qui le tenait aussi fermement dans les bras. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Snape et rougit violemment. Il se releva brusquement sur ses jambes et se retint à la cabine des toilettes alors que sa vue se brouillait. Snape, lui, avait pris son temps pour se lever et se tenait maintenant derrière le Survivant.

-Potter, nous devons parler, et vite. Je crains qu'Ombrage ne s'impatiente.

Harry se tourna vers son professeur mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Il sentait encore trop la chaleur sur ses joues pour s'être réveillé dans les bras du maitre des potions. Ce dernier reprit, ignorant la réaction du gamin à son égard.

-Vous n'êtes pas venu à la séance de parole de ce matin Potter. Ombrage est furieuse et va vous le faire payer devant tous les autres élèves.

Aucune réaction.

-Bon sang Potter !

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne lui avait jamais paru si énervé. Même Neville et ses piètres compétences en potions ne lui avaient jamais décroché de paroles si fortes et agressives.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une séance ce matin, comme je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie et que le Ministre est passé…

-Ce n'est pas le problème ! Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ecoutez, vous allez faire ce que je vous dis. Nous allons retourner tous les deux dans la Grande Salle et nous allons faire comme si je vous avait retrouvé en train d'errer dans les couloirs. Je dirais à Ombrage que je vous mets en retenue et vous irez rejoindre vos petits copains.

-Monsieur je…

-Nous y allons Potter, dit Snape en passant devant le garçon et se dirigeant vers la sortie des toilettes. Nous aurons largement le temps de parler pendant votre retenue, ce soir.

Harry soupira. Il voulait parler avec son professeur, lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça pour lui. Il semblerait qu'il aurait la réponse ce soir de toute manière.

Le Survivant suivit le maitre des potions jusqu'a la Grande Salle. Arrivés devant la porte, Snape saisit la col de la chemine d'Harry ainsi que sa robe de sorcier. Les doigts du professeur effleurèrent la peau du jeune homme et sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il se sentit étrange à ce moment là, et resta silencieux quand Snape fit éruption avec lui dans la salle, toujours remplie d'étudiants et d'Ombrage, qui avaient tous les yeux rivés sur l'apparition du maitre des potions et du Survivant.

-Ah Severus ! Ricana Ombrage. Vous voilà enfin avec Potter.

-Il se baladait dans les couloirs, professeur, fit Snape, qui semblait avoir remis son masque de sale type. Je lui ait collé une retenue avec moi ce soir.

Il poussa Harry vers la sous-secrétaire et le lâcha par la même occasion. Harry était déboussolé. Il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Heureusement pour lui, Ombrage reprit la parole avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste de plus.

-Monsieur Potter. Vous saviez que ces séances étaient obligatoires n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ombrage en s'avançant vers Harry qui était resté debout au milieu de la Grande Salle. Vous le saviez et pourtant vous n'étiez pas présent. Vous méritez d'être puni, et vous le savez.

Dolorès était arrivée au niveau d'Harry et son visage était à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du garçon, qui semblait paniquer. Pour ne pas le montrer, il avait baissé les yeux au sol.

Ombrage se saisit du visage d'Harry dans une de ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Les enfants mal élevés comme vous méritent une punition publique monsieur Potter.

Puis, elle murmura pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

-Cédric Diggory aurait honte de vous. Tout comme votre sale moldue de mère.

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux, qui s'embuèrent rapidement de larmes qu'il ne laissa pas couler. Ombrage ne le ferait pas plier. Il ne réagirait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas. Mais elle continua.

-Vous êtes un garçon mal éduqué Harry. Comment pouvez vous agresser un Sang-Pur et ensuite ne pas vous plier à vos obligations ?

Harry comprit alors. Ombrage voulait l'humilier pour lui faire payer l'histoire avec Malfoy. Toutes ces histoires sur le sang n'étaient qu'un prétexte.  
La crapaud rose lâcha le visage d'Harry et se recula de quelques pas. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

Dans le fond de la Salle, Mc Gonagall voulut se lever pour faire arrêter ça, mais Snape la retint par le bras en lui faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Il fallait laisser faire ce qui était en train de se passer, même si la situation débordait.

L'assemblée des élèves était plongée dans un silence empli de nervosité. Ron et Hermione étaient près à bondir, mais se retenaient tant bien que mal. S'ils faisaient une connerie, ils en subiraient les conséquences… Ainsi que le pauvre Harry.

Ombrage fit un mouvement de baguette vers Harry et prononça le sortilège qui frappa l'adolescent de plein fouet.

-Endoloris !

Des cris retentirent dans la Grande Salle, les élèves étaient affolés de voir un tel spectacle devant leurs yeux.

Mes leurs cris ne couvrirent pas les hurlements d'Harry, qui était tombé au sol sous la souffrance. Il se tordait de douleur par terre, son corps était comme transpercé par des millions d'aiguilles qui se plantaient en lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : que cela s'arrête.

Et ce fût le cas, quelques instants plus tard. Il leva les yeux et vit Dumbeldore face à Ombrage, sa baguette en main.

Il ne se concentra pas plus que cela sur les deux professeurs près de lui car une vague de nausée le prit alors et vomit le contenu de son estomac au sol. Il avait du mal à rester à quatre pattes, ses bras tremblaient, et les vomissements ne l'aidaient gère à supporter cette posture. Quand il sentit qu'il allait lâcher, il roula sur le côté et se retrouva sur le dos. Il entendit Dumbeldore parler à Ombrage, la voix emplie de colère.

-C'est inadmissible ! Tonna le directeur. Je ne vous permets pas de lancer des Impardonnables dans mon école Dolorès !

-Vous ne pouvez pas y faire grand-chose Albus, dit Ombrage d'un ton calme. En tant que Grande Inquisitrice, j'ai le droit de dicter certaines règles et de faire ce qu'il faut si les élèves ne les appliquent pas.

Dumbeldore grogna, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Ombrage était revenue à la charge :

-Et dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous, cher directeur qui m'avez donné ce pouvoir ?

Il y eut un silence pesant alors qu'Ombrage émit un petit rire de fillette.

Harry, toujours au sol, sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il devait résister à cette folle.

Il lui fallait plus de Résistance.

* * *

 **Me revoilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience (ça m'aide à écrire, ça me motive... Enfin vous voyez... Non ce n'est pas du chantage, pas du tout).**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un FORT rapprochement entre notre cher professeur de potions et Harry...**

 **Enfin bref ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**

 **Juliet Drake.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : La Résistance - II

**Bonsoir à tous (oui c'est la nuit quand je publie ce chapitre) !**

 **Voilà (enfin) le cinquième chapitre de Résistance ! Il m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu parce que j'ai pas mal galeré à l'écrire, je dois l'avouer. De plus, j'ai du jongler avec mon boulot et mes cours, et pour écrire je dois dire que c'est pas le top. Mais bon, le chapitre est là donc c'est tout ce qui compte ! (Comment ça "non" ?! xD). Je vous avais promis un rapprochement entre Snape et Harry, le voilà !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a aidé à écrire je dois dire ^^ Merci aux anonymes :** **xyz, Deline et Daidaiiro30 (qui me suit depuis plus d'un chapitre déjà, merci de me donner ton avis à chaque nouvelle update !)**

 **Bref, même si vous avez du attendre un peu plus longtemps pour le chapitre 5, il est nettement plus long que les autres car il fait quasiment 8 000 mots (16 bonnes pages de traitement de texte en police 11,** **arf).**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on écrit pas pour du vent. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fanfic et je ne touche aucun sou dessus (pourquoi j'ai pris un travail à ton avis ?!), les reviews sont ma seule récompense :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Résistance**

 **Chapitre 5 : La Résistance II**

Harry Potter était à table avec les autres Gryffondor. L'ambiance était lourde et l'atmosphère a couper au couteau. Pourtant, dans le reste de la Grande Salle au repas du soir, les élèves des autres maisons parlaient comme à leurs habitudes. Seule la table des rouge et or était silencieuse, ce qui était parfaitement inhabituel.

Hermione lisait un énorme grimoire tout en mangeant à côté de son ami brun. Elle fût cependant distraite de sa lecture par un coup de coude timide d'Harry.

—'Mione, pourquoi personne ne parle ?

La brunette le regarda avec gravité avant de lui répondre.

—Harry… Avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin…

—Quoi ce matin ? Demanda Harry, impatient et n'ayant que très peu envie de reparler du Doloris qu'il avait reçu.

Ses mains en tremblaient encore.

—Les autres… Ne te voient plus… Comment te dire…

Harry baissa la tête. Il regarda ses mains. C'est fou comme il pouvait se sentir apaisé en voyant les mains que Snape avaient guéries. Il rit doucement.

—Je ne suis plus leur « héros » c'est ça Hermione ?

La Gryffondor posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui tressaillit. Elle la retira immédiatement.

—Tu seras toujours le héros pour certaines personnes Harry. Le Survivant… Mais…

Harry se leva brusquement et quitta la Grande Salle sous le regard pesant de ses compagnons. Il monta les escaliers de la tour Gryffondor quatre à quatre et ouvrit sa malle. Il y trouva la carte des Maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité de son père, qu'il déposa sur son lit.

Le brun enleva sa robe de sorcier et la jeta au sol. Il enfila un jean et un tee-shirt, qu'il recouvrit d'un sweat à capuche et qu'il ferma avec la fermeture éclair. Il chaussa ses Converse sales et glissa sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Quand des voix se firent entendre, Harry comprit que les élèves avaient fini de manger et qu'ils retournaient à la salle commune.

Le Survivant se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir avant que les garçons ne rentrent.

Mais il avait un peu de retard sur ce coup là.

—Ecoutez, j'y suis pour rien moi les gars. Foutez moi la paix avec Harry, vous ne le connaissez pas, fit la voix de Ron avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la chambre commune, suivit de Dean, Seamus et Neville.

Harry se plaqua derrière la porte en contrôlant sa respiration, il ne voulait pas se faire repérer par ses compagnons de chambre.

—Enfin Ron, merde quoi !

 _Seamus._

—Ce mec est nul, pourquoi tu le suis toujours comme un petit chien !? Tu ne comprends pas que c'est un menteur ?

—Ce n'en est pas un, répliqua calmement Dean qui s'asseyait sur son lit. Pourquoi tu sors ça à chaque fois ?

—Le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est un mensonge ! C'est juste pour faire son intéressant qu'il a sorti ça, pour avoir sa photo dans les journaux. Et là ce matin il fait encore son intéressant et il tombe juste sous un pauvre Doloris.

—Je vais t'en coller un de Doloris toi Finnegan tu vas t'en souvenir ! Lui cria le rouquin, énervé au possible. Tu sais ce que ça fait un sort pareil ?!

Seamus ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'allonger sur son lit en grognant, les bras derrière la tête et fixant le plafond. Harry pensa que c'était le bon moment pour sortir, mais son compagnon de chambre amorça quelques mots qui lui donnèrent envie de connaitre la suite de la phrase.

—C'est un pédé.

—Bon sang Seamus !

Ron bondit sur l'irlandais et lui mit une droite.

—Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'apprécies pas Harry que tu dois l'insulter !

—Je n'invente rien ! C'est un ami de Cédric qui m'a dit ça, ils sortaient ensemble l'année dernière !

Ron en eut le souffle coupé. Combien de choses ne savait-il pas sur Harry ? C'était donc pour ça qu'il criait le nom de Cédric dans ses cauchemars cet été ?

—Je pensais qu'il aimait Cho… Dit alors Dean.

Le Survivant, qui jusqu'alors été resté à écouter, sentit que c'était trop pour lui et décida de quitter discrètement le dortoir. Lui, sortir avec Cédric ?

* * *

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Plus rien du tout.

D'abord, on l'accusait d'avoir tué Cédric pour lui prendre Cho, puis on lançait qu'il sortait avec le Poufsouffle. Les rumeurs iraient bon train le lendemain.

L'esprit dans le vague, il ne vit pas la personne qui patrouillait devant lui et la percuta de plein fouet. Cette personne, comme si elle était capable de voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité, arracha celle d'Harry.

Le brun sentit le tissu qui le recouvrait glisser et leva ses grands yeux verts vers la personne qui avait fait ça.

 _Snape._

—Potter… Il serait bon que vous arrêtiez de vous balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

Harry regarda son professeur de potions.

 _Merlin ce gosse_. Pensa Snape.

Le gosse en question était totalement décoiffé et ses cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens, on aurait dit un nid de corbeaux. Mais ce gosse était aussi terriblement beau. Ses yeux verts, sa peau pâle, ses lèvres si roses…

Snape se gifla mentalement.

—Je… Commença Harry.

—Nous avions une retenue Potter. Suivez moi je vous prie.

 _Oui, suivez moi pour ne pas que je voie de nouveau votre si beau visage._

Snape perdait les pédales comme jamais ce soir.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans les cachots, Snape tenant toujours la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry sous le bras.

La salle de classe était plongée dans le noir le plus complet et le professeur s'y engouffra comme si de rien n'était. Harry hésita avant d'aller à sa suite, peu rassuré par l'obscurité, ce manque de lumière lui faisait penser à ses cauchemars.

Il resta alors posté devant l'entrée de la salle. Snape réapparut devant lui. Le peu de lueur qui l'éclairaient venaient du couloir et soulignait les traits du professeur de potions. Harry resta à le détailler. Cette peau si pâle, ce nez si crochu, son teint si cireux. C'était ce qu'il voyait en Snape depuis toujours. Mais là, à ce moment, il ne voyait plus qu'un homme usé par la vie, par les sacrifices. Ses yeux aussi noirs que les abîmes étaient focalisées sur lui, et Harry était comme envoûté. Il voyait de nombreuses expressions plus touchantes les unes que les autres dans le regard de son aîné. Il voyait la dureté de sa vie. Il voyait la douleur. Il voyait la froideur. Et tout au fond, au plus profond de ses yeux, de l'amour. Une flamme d'un amour inconditionnel.

—Potter.

Harry continua de fixer son professeur sans répondre. Il était perdu par tout ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas le Snape qu'il avait connu. Non. C'était Snape qui l'avait guéri pendant les vacances qu'il avait en face de lui. Snape qui avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux à l'infirmerie pour qu'il s'endorme. Quand-est ce que cet homme avait tant changé ? Depuis quand son propre point de vue avait changé ?

—Potter, suivez moi maintenant.

Snape rompit le contact visuel avec son élève et saisit son poignet. Il marcha à travers cette salle de classe vide et obscure sans lâcher le Survivant.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, il n'y avait plus de lumière. Il étaient dans le noir le plus total. Harry n'était pas rassuré. Il n'aimait pas être perdu dans le noir dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Trop de cauchemars se passaient dans le noir, avec pour seules lumières les fantômes des morts qu'il avait causé, qui lui reprochaient ses actes.

Alors Harry ralentit le pas. Il ne savait pas où il allait avec Snape. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait traverser la salle de classe en sa compagnie.

Le directeur des Serpentard sentit que le Survivant avait ralenti la cadence depuis qu'il avait fermé la porte de la salle sur eux. C'était une de ses habitudes à lui, parce qu'il connaissait les lieux par coeur, et parce qu'il aimait le noir. Il aimait les ténèbres, a chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans l'obscurité, il se souvenait qu'il était un Mangemort. Il se souvenait que ce milieu était son élément.

Mais sur ce coup il n'avait pas pensé à Harry. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ?

Il laissa sa main glisser dans celle du Gryffondor et la tint fermement. Il avança plus vite de plus belle et Harry, stupéfait à cette initiative du maitre des potions, sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter aux joues.

La main de Snape était chaude et ses doigts marquaient sa peau d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connue.

 _Même pas avec Cédric._

Le Survivant se laissa alors guider par cette personne, comme envoûté par le bien-être que ce toucher lui procurait.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à une porte que Snape ouvrit avec un mot de passe qu'Harry ne put entendre et d'un coup, une lumière inonda les deux hommes.

Ils se regardèrent alors. Snape tenait encore la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Ce dernier était de nouveau plongé dans le regard de son professeur, cherchant une réponse à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, avec ses doigts contre les siens, dans une salle de classe plongée dans le noir.

Le maitre des potions s'approcha un peu plus d'Harry, gardant toujours ce contact avec lui. Son autre main se leva.

 _Tu perds la raison._

Elle se dirigea vers l'épaule d'Harry.

 _Ce n'est qu'un gosse._

Puis elle s'approcha de sa joue.

Le Survivant était toujours plongé dans le regard de son aîné, comme coupé du monde. Il sentit des frissons le parcourir quand la main de Snape effleura sa joue avec une tendresse extrême.

 _Arrête tout de suite !_

Le professeur de potions se ravisa et baissa sa main libre en vitesse. Il détourna le regard de celui d'Harry qui sembla reprendre conscience. Il lâcha même sa main et entra dans la pièce qui s'était ouverte devant eux. Et le Survivant le suivit, comme sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les appartements de Snape étaient baignés d'une lumière douce et calme. Elle éclairait son agresser et la réflexion de la danse des bougies contre les murs de pierre hypnotisaient le regard. La cheminée était la principale source de clarté mais la seule de chaleur. En face de celle-ci, il y avait un canapé en cuir noir, dont les points de couture, soigneusement ouvragés, étaient raccord avec le fauteuil d'a côté, celui qui dominait la petite table basse en bois, tout aussi décoré et d'une finition parfaite. Une table ronde, en bois également, se trouvait près du salon et était déposée sur un tapis d'un vert profond, rappelant sans nul doute la maison à laquelle appartenait le maître des lieux. Pour le reste du mobilier, la pièce comportait un bureau simple sur lequel de nombreux parchemins croulaient les uns sous les autres. Une étagère immense et remplie de livres prenait à elle seule tout un mur. Puis, un peu plus loin, une petite commode était placée contre le mur, quelques ivres trainant dessus, sûrement ceux que le lecteur n'avait pas encore finis.

Harry contemplait la pièce avec intérêt. Tout semblait si chaleureux, si apaisant. Cela ne ressemblait pas au caractère du Snape qu'il connaissait depuis quatre ans. Mais depuis les vacances d'été, le professeur de potions s'était montré totalement différent avec lui. Moins méprisant. Plus compréhensif.

—Asseyez vous Potter, fit Snape en lui montrant le canapé d'une main alors qu'il s'installait dans son fauteuil.

Harry obéit. Il ne se sentait pas menacé. Il était à l'aise dans ces lieux.

—Comme je vous le disais, commença le professeur, nous devons parler. Aussi, bien que nous nous trouvons dans mes appartements, je vous prierais de continuer à m'appeler « professeur » ou « monsieur ».

Harry fit « oui » de la tête et écouta son aîné.

—Potter, il y a certaines choses que le directeur voudrait que je fasse pour vous, comme vous apprendre à vous contrôler dans certaines situations. Ce qui s'est passé hier avec Malfoy ne doit jamais —vous entendez, jamais se reproduire.

—Je ne voulais pas… Voulut dire Harry, mais Snape le fit taire d'un signe de la main.

—Laissez moi finir. Ce qui se passe cette année est très grave Potter. Ombrage semble vouloir imposer sa loi, et au vu des propos qu'elle tient, je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont les mêmes que ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a quelques années. Ce pouvoir, Ombrage l'a eu parce que le directeur à du céder à certaines de ses exigences pour ne pas vous faire renvoyer sur-le-champ.

Harry baissa la tête. C'était de sa faute si Ombrage était désormais Grande Inquisitrice.

 _Sa faute. Encore._

—Potter. Ecoutez moi attentivement et regardez moi.

Le garçon obéit à son professeur et plongea dans ce regard d'obsidienne si rassurant.

—Ce que j'ai vu cet été m'a fait comprendre certaines choses sur vous. Ce n'est pas dû à votre comportement Gryffondor ce que vous avez fait à Draco. Je dirais que vous êtes si triste que vous perdez les pédales. Ai-je raison ?

Harry hocha la tête. Snape… Le comprenait. Un peu. Mais c'était bien plus que n'importe qui.

—Je me sens tellement… En colère. Tout le temps. Contre tout le monde. Je fais des cauchemars et… Je… Je n'arrive pas à protéger ceux que j'aime, je suis faible…

La voix du Survivant s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Pourquoi parlait-il à Snape comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien lorsqu'il était avec son professeur ? Bon sang, pourquoi était-il comme ça ?

—Vous n'êtes pas faible Potter. Si vous voulez l'avis du directeur, il pense que tout ce que vous vivez en ce moment est du au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

—Que fait Voldemort dans tout ça ? Demanda Harry

—Ne prononcez pas son nom ! Tonna Snape.

 _Ça y est_ , pensa Harry, _il est redevenu l'homme que je connaissais_.

L'homme en noir avait l'air vraiment fâché. Il s'était levé et regardait le Survivant avec dureté. Harry sentit une vague de froid l'envahir. Snape n'était plus le même. Ce n'était plus celui qui l'avait soigné au Square Grimmaud. Celui qui avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux pour qu'il s'endorme. Celui qui l'avait guidé à travers l'obscurité.

Harry baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la table basse où il ramassa sa cape d'invisibilité qui était posée dessus. Il tourna le dos à Snape et si dirigea vers la sortie de ses appartements.

Et le professeur de potions ne le retint pas.

Harry poussa la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il avait juste oublié un détail important : La salle de classe plongée dans l'obscurité. Il se mit à frissonner. Jamais il n'arriverait à retrouver la sortie tout seul. Sans même penser à se servir de sa baguette magique pour lancer un « Lumos », il se retourna et espéra trouver la poignée de la porte des appartements de Snape. Sans succès. Il n'y avait rien. Un vide total, comme si l'entrée avait disparu et qu'il se trouvait seul dans un espace infini, remplie de ténèbres et de solitude.

Le gamin sortit de ses appartements. Ce gosse était bien le fils de son père. Potter, toujours à prendre les mots à la légère. On ne prononçait pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais. Ceux qui le faisaient étaient soit très puissants, comme Dumbeldore, soit foutrement inconscients et vantards. James Potter le faisait. Et son fils aussi.

Pourquoi avait-il cru qu'il serait différent de son maraudeur de père ? Et pourquoi avait-il pensé un seul instant que cela aurait été possible ?

Quand il avait veillé sur Potter cet été au Square Grimmaud c'était un enfant brisé par les épreuves qu'il avait connu, lui rappelant un peu son histoire à lui, et avait voulu croire en l'innocence de ce gamin, de le voir comme Harry et non comme un Potter. Il semblait être quelqu'un de timide et de réservé, tout l'inverse de son paternel.

Mais finalement, ce n'était qu'un Gryffondor écervelé.

A cette pensée, son coeur se comprima. Il se sentait trahi. Juste pour l'avoir entendu prononcer le nom de son maître.

Le maitre des potions se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et regarda le feu en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas réagir comme ça, Merlin, non. Mais il avait du mal à se contrôler avec Potter en face de lui.

Et au bout de quelques instants, il sursauta. Des bruits venants de la salle de classe attenante à ses appartements se faisaient entendre et il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié qu'Harry avait peur du noir. A grandes enjambées, le maitre des potions se dirigea vers le passage de la salle de classe. Etait plongée dans le noir le plus total et le bruit d'une respiration rapide, traduisant un fort état d'anxiété, se faisait entendre à sa droite.

Snape ferma les yeux et avança doucement vers les tables près desquelles Harry se trouvait. Il sentait que son élève ne cessait de se cogner contre ses bords, le marquant de bleus, assurément.

« _Lumos_ »

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers la source de lumière et s'en approcha à grandes enjambées. Lorsqu'il se trouva au niveau du maitre des potions, il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

—Vous n'allumez donc jamais la lumière ? Demanda le plus jeune, d'un ton mauvais. Il était énervé plus qu'apeuré maintenant.

—La porte qui mène au couloir est droit devant vous Potter. Dépêchez vous, je retourne dans mes appartements dans quelques secondes.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et s'enfuit de la pièce le plus rapidement dont il était actuellement capable. Il prit bien entendu soin de claquer la porte avant de remettre la cape d'invisibilité sur lui.

Mais le Survivant n'en tenait pas large. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Porte, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas encore fermée.

Rusard s'en approchait dangereusement quand il arriva sur place. Il courut le plus vite possible et s'engouffra dans le passage avant que l'imposante porte en bois ne se ferme.

Il était dehors.

L'air était frais pour un mois de Septembre, mais Harry n'en tint pas compte. Il était en dehors de Poudlard, libre de toute règle, de tout risque de se faire attraper au détour d'un couloir par un exécrable professeur de potion en manque de retirage de points. Au Diable le dortoir commun où ses camarades ne cessaient d'inventer des conneries sur lui. Au Diable cette nouvelle professeur de Défense qui voulait faire sa loi.

Harry courut vers le lac et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il laissa au pied d'un imposant chêne.

Au Diable tous ceux qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter.

Au Diable Voldemort.

Au Diable Cédric. Au Diable Sirius. Au Diable ses parents. Qu'ils s'en aillent de ses pensées. Les morts n'avaient plus aucun pouvoir d'emprise quelconque sur le monde des vivants. Il n'avait plus à vivre avec cette culpabilité d'avoir causé la mort de ceux qu'il aimait. Ils étaient partis. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu dans toutes les situations, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, alors pourquoi leurs esprits ne cessaient de le tourmenter ?!

—ALLEZ VOUS EN ! Hurla le Survivant dans la nuit. SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE !

Harry s'empara d'une pierre qu'il jeta de toutes ses forces dans l'eau.

« _Harry… Ne nous laisse pas mourir… »_ Disaient à l'unisson les voix de ses parents.

Harry brisa de nouveau le silence de la nuit en répondant sur un ton calme à ses parents, totalement à l'opposé de l'humeur qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt :

—J'avais un an. Je ne peux pas vous protéger…

« _Harry, pourquoi m'avoir fait tuer par Lucius Malfoy ? Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi ? »_

 _—_ Je ne voulais pas ta mort Sirius. Tu étais la seule famille qu'il me restait. J'étais la dernière personne à vouloir que tu meures.

La voix de Sirius se tut, tout comme celle de ses parents. Il restait une dernière personne. Juste une.

« _Harry. Nous étions si bien ensemble. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le psychopathe qui te tourmente m'achève ? Je ne méritais pas ça Harry. Nous méritions tellement mieux. »_

—Je suis tellement désolé Cédric.

Non, Harry n'arrivait décidément pas à faire ses adieux. Il ne pouvait pas dire au revoir au Poufsouffle. Il ne pouvait pas enlever sa douce voix de sa tête.

Le Survivant, qui avait voulu se libérer de tout poids cette nuit, changer, n'y arrivait plus. Il n'arrivait pas à faire face à ce jeune homme qui l'avait hanté tout l'an passé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire adieu. Il ne pouvait juste pas lui faire ça.

Il s'allongea sur l'herbe mouillée et contempla le ciel. Les étoiles étaient magnifiques. Il se perdait dans la contemplation de l'espace, toutes ses pensées se dirigeants vers les astres qui miroitaient dans le fond d'encre, plus haut que les nuages.

Sa main entre en contact avec une pierre et Harry la regarda avec intensité. Il sortit sa baguette, et faisant un effort sur la métamorphose, il changea l'objet en lame qui scintillait par la lumière des étoiles. Il la porta à sa main gauche et creusa une petite croix au niveau de l'os du trapèze.

Cette nouvelle cicatrice était volontaire. Il ne voulait pas se faire de mal, non. Il voulait garder le signe de lui et de Cédric sur ce corps déjà marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce signe là ne serait pas quelque chose de triste. Ce serait le signe du bonheur et de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il avait eu aux côtés de ce jeune homme l'an dernier. L'espoir de se relever.

De tourner la page.

« _C'est bon Harry… Tu arriveras à te relever,_ lui dit le fantôme de Cédric qui dansait devant ses yeux toujours perdus dans les étoiles _. C'est pas bon de trop regarder derrière, et tu le sais. »_

Harry ne répondit rien à ça et se contenta de redonner sa forme originelle à la lame. La pierre, de nouveau entre ses mains, fut posée au sol, à ses côtés, marquant l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Cette nuit était celle des changements.

Et en regardant sa main désormais marquée par le signe qui le représentait, lui et Cédric, Harry eut un sourire en se rendant compte que sa main était non seulement marquée par le Poufsouffle, mais aussi par Snape, qui les avait guéries.

Il allait falloir qu'il s'excuse auprès du maitre des potions pour son comportement, songea-t-il. Il le fallait, pour retrouver le Snape de ces dernières vacances d'été. Il le fallait pour retrouver l'homme bon qu'il avait fréquenté. Retrouver cet homme qui prenait soin de lui, l'aidant à dormir en lui passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux.

Retrouver cet homme.

* * *

La nuit était froide et Harry songea qu'il était bon de rentrer au dortoir le plus vite possible, en empruntant un des passages secrets qu'il avait pris soin de mémoriser grâce à la carte du Maraudeur. Il ne fallait pas inquiéter les autres le lendemain matin. Déjà qu'ils allaient être surpris de voir le nouveau Harry.

Le nouveau Harry allait être courageux. Il allait se battre. Il allait Résister.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Harry se leva sereinement. Aucun cauchemar ne l'avait hanté la nuit passée. Ses compagnons de chambre le regardaient de travers, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention, surtout que Ron s'était empressé de jeter des regards noirs à ses camarades.

D'ailleurs, peu de temps avant que les Gryffondor ne se rendent dans la Grande Salle, Ron demanda à Harry quelques instants avant de lui parler.

Et même si Harry avait voulu changer, il sentait bien son coeur tambouriner fortement contre sa poitrine. Et si Ron croyait à tout cela ? Qu'allait il bien pouvoir faire si son ami lui demandait des comptes ? Il ne savait même pas si il préférait les hommes… Certes, il aimait Cédric, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux garçons. Si ?

—Harry, commença le rouquin. Ecoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Le brun soutint le regard fuyant de Ron et lui fit signe de continuer. Il était prêt à tout entendre. Il le devait.

—Hier, Seamus a dit aux autres façons que tu étais… Gay…

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de la bouche de Ron. Harry avait peur. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre et partir se cacher dans un trou, se faire tout petit.

—Et… Il l'a dit à d'autres élèves de l'école. Je crois… Qu'on va encore parler dans ton dos aujourd'hui.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ron n'allait pas lui poser de questions gênantes, non, il… Le mettait en garde. Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes et étreint Ron dans ses bras. Il était tellement content de l'avoir.

Depuis si longtemps, des larmes de joie.

Le roux rendit l'accolade à son ami, qui s'accrochait à sa robe de sorcier comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait Ron, qui était honnête avec lui et qui semblait vouloir le protéger. Il aimait tant cette sensation.

* * *

La Grande Salle était complète ce matin-là. Harry était arrivé en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione à peu près à la même heure que les autres élèves. Ces derniers ne cessaient de le dévisager, certains lui lançant des regards mauvais.

Mais Harry laissa couler. Ses amis étaient à ses côtés et savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses deux camarades si les choses se compliquaient pour lui.

Ombrage entra dans la Grande Salle avec, comme à son habitude, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Le Survivant ne la quitta pas du regard et ce ne fut que lorsque la professeur de Défense commença son monologue qu'Harry regarda la croix dessinée sur sa main.

« _Je Résisterais Cédric_ ».

Et Harry Potter tint la promesse faite au Poufsouffle. Il n'explosa pas quand Ombrage se mit à cracher sur le dos des hybrides, comme quoi ils représentaient une réelle menace pour le monde sorcier. Il contrôla son souffle quand le crapaud rose insista sur le fait que les plus dangereux criminels, dont Sirius Black, ne méritaient pas de vivre. Et pour couronner le tout, il plongea son regard d'émeraude dans celui de la Sous- Secrétaire auprès du Ministre pendant toute l'heure qu'avait duré la séance.

Le nouvel Harry était là.

* * *

Pendant le repas de midi, Ron grogna en mangeant d'une vivacité hors du commun. Il disait aux rouges et or qu'il fallait vraiment qu'Ombrage revoie ses propos, parce qu'il avait envie de la mettre en pièces.

—Ron, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas faire de mal aux professeurs n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Hermione.

—Je sais, c'est juste qu'elle m'énerve quand elle classe les gens selon leur rang du sang. Sans rire, on se croirait au moyen-âge…

—On aura l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur elle cet après midi, dit Hermione calmement.

Ron poussa un autre grognement, surement parce qu'il venait de se souvenir qu'ils avaient cours de Défense pendant tout l'après midi. Charmant.

Le trio arriva à la salle de classe quelques minutes en avance, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Les Serpentard étaient déjà tous devant la porte, semblant impatients de rentrer pour voir à quoi ressemblait le cours de leur nouvelle idole. Car oui, Ombrage semblait être la nouvelle amie de ceux qui prônaient la pureté du Sang.

Harry ignora les regards haineux qui se dirigeaient vers lui toutes les secondes. Les Serpentard avaient tout bonnement envie de lui faire du mal, après ce qu'il avait infligé à leur prince. Mais aucun d'eux ne faisait autre chose que de lancer des regards meurtriers, la peur de se faire attaquer comme l'avait été Malfoy leur faisait froid dans le dos.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit dans un grincement et, voyant que personne n'était là pour les accueillir ou même les inviter à rentrer, les élèves rentrèrent d'un pas hésitant.

La classe n'avait pas changé comparé à l'an dernier, les murs étaient toujours en pierre et isolaient la salle de toute sorte de chaleur ; hormis un élément… Mineur.

Les pupitres avaient changé de place et le nom de chaque élève figurait sur leur table. Harry chercha son nom et remarqua qu'il se trouvait au dernier rang, à côté d'Hermione. Ron, quant à lui, était au premier rang, non loin de Goyle.

Une fois les étudiants assis, Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Il comprenait comment Ombrage avait organisé la disposition de la salle.

Les Sang Purs devant.

Les Sang-mêlés au centre.

Les enfants de Moldus au dernier rang, avec le fauteur de trouble qu'il était.

Ombrage arriva dans la classe quelques minutes plus tard, quand ses élèves étaient installés. Elle leur adressa un bonjour poli et leur expliqua le programme de l'année.

—Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantation idiote, dans mon cours. Aussi, je m'attends à ce qu'aucun de vous ne comprenne l'art subtil de la Défense.

Harry haussa un sourcil et se retint de rire. C'était mot pour mot les paroles que Snape avait lancé lors de son premier cours avec lui, quatre ans plus tôt.

—Mis à part certains privilégiés, termina Ombrage.

Le Survivant déchanta très vite. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose que Snape finalement. Ombrage allait a coup sur valoriser les Sang Purs.

Et elle continua sur sa lancée :

—Vous avez, sur votre emploi du temps, cours tout l'après midi avec moi, pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cependant, nous n'allons faire qu'une heure de cours tous ensemble, puis nous allons séparer la classe. Puis de nouveau, deux heures ensemble, et les heures de fin d'après midi seront dédiées pour seulement une poignée d'entre vous.

Hermione serra ses poings et ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Ce n'était pas juste ce que faisait Ombrage. La brune était blessée. Elle avait prouvé, tout au long de ces quatre années à Poudlard qu'être une enfant moldue ne signifiait rien, que tout le monde avait sa chance, puisqu'elle réussissait à être la première de la classe dans toutes les matières -sauf en Défense peut-être.

Harry vit la détresse de son amie et son coeur se serra. Ombrage semblait décidée à faire de leur année un enfer.

* * *

Harry et Hermione furent sortis du cours au bout d'une heure de lecture du nouveau manuel de Défense. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle, Ron, au premier rang, leur lança un regard de chien battu. Il allait devoir supporter Ombrage pendant encore 3 heures.

Hermione fonça à la bibliothèque pour essayer de comprendre par elle-même le programme de l'année, parce qu'Ombrage ne semblait pas être d'accord pour l'aider la-dessus.

Harry ne l'accompagna pas, il préférait aller marcher dehors, prendre l'air et mettre ses idées au clair.

Dans le parc de Poudlard, balayé par les fortes rafales de vent, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Tout était vide et semblait figé dans le temps. Le Survivant fut heureux de ne croiser personne, il avait besoin d'être seul et d'essayer de comprendre par lui-même ce qui se passait actuellement. Trop de choses semblaient se passer simultanément et cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Si trop de choses importantes explosaient en même temps, trop de choses seraient perdues.

Il se dirigea vers le lac et s'assit au même endroit que la veille au soir. La pierre était toujours au sol. Harry sourit en la voyant mais préféra se concentrer sur le clapotis de l'eau et le chant du vent. Son esprit devait être clair. Le plus clair possible.

Voldemort était revenu et avait fait tuer Cédric. Lucius Malfoy avait abattu son parrain, le dernier membre de sa famille alors qu'il l'avait aidé à partir de chez les Dursley. Il avait du rester pour le reste des vacances au Square Grimmaud en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione a qui il n'avait pas adressé la parole du mois d'Aout. Il avait été aidé par Snape lors d'un de ces cauchemars. Il avait brisé un miroir et Snape l'avait aidé. L'avait soigné. Tout semblait devenir un peu mieux, mais la presse s'était acharnée contre lui et Dumbeldore, les accusant d'inventer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les élèves de Poudlard lançaient des rumeurs sur lui et ne cessaient de faire en sorte de le blesser. Il avait perdu les pédales et agressé Draco, dans la Grande Salle.

Pour cela, Ombrage l'avait puni d'un Doloris, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier, il était le Survivant après tout. Non c'était faux, une personne inattendue semblait s'en inquiéter, et c'était Snape. Son professeur de potions avait montré un tout autre visage avant qu'il ne prononce le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de sa dernière retenue avec le maitre des potions. Et ce dernier s'était remis à le haïr. Le bon côté des choses, c'était qu'Harry avait reçu comme une décharge électrique lors de ce rejet et avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main, de ne plus se montrer faible. Il avait laissé tous les fantômes qui le hantaient s'en aller, loin. Il avait Résisté.

Mais ce qui inquiétait à ce moment le plus Harry Potter étaient les cauchemars qui mettaient Lord Voldemort en scène. Il semblait qu'il y avait une connexion entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme l'avait dit Snape. « Que tout cela est dû au Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Il n'était pas bête, il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa cicatrice brûlait quand il se voyait dans la tête de Voldemort.

Mais tout cela en si peu de temps… Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi tout devenait si compliqué. Pourquoi tout était si trouble et si agité.

* * *

 _Harry n'était plus là. Il était de retour dans une pièce sombre, dans un manoir qui semblait avoir été luxueux. Il faisait face à deux jeunes gens recouverts de boue et de sang. A ses côtés, Lucius Malfoy se tenait fièrement et bombait le torse._

 _—Vous savez qui je suis. Fit Harry d'une voix aigüe. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là._

 _Le jeune homme à genoux en face de lui tremblait et regardait sa compagne avec un air d'incrédulité._

 _—Vous… Vous êtes mort, fit-il. Vous êtes mort il y a quatorze ans…_

 _Harry se mit à rire très fort._

 _—Je ne peux pas mourir petit sot, cracha Harry. Tu devrais le savoir. Ah, mais non tu ne le peux pas. Les Nés-Moldus dans ton genre ne connaissent rien au monde sorcier. Vous n'êtes que des parasites qui volent notre puissance, voilà ce que vous êtes._

 _—Arrêtez ! Cria alors la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Les Nés-Moldus ne sont pas des parasites ! Ils sont une bénédiction !_

 _Harry cessa de rire et se leva vers la rousse. Il s'approcha très près d'elle et lui lança :_

 _—Toi, une Sang-Pure qui t'accouple avec ce moldu… C'est répugnant._

 _La fille voulut en dire plus, mais d'un mouvement de la main, Harry fit apparaitre une entaille profonde sur la gorge de la rousse, qui se vida de son sang en quelques secondes, sous les cris affolés de son compagnon, impuissant. Harry s'approcha de ce dernier et le regarda, droit dans les yeux. Il lui lança d'une voix doucereuse :_

 _—Maintenant, on va jouer Moldu…_

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa cicatrice brûlant si fort qu'il se doutait que c'était cette douleur qui l'avait sorti du sommeil.

Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant. Il tuait des moldus, et même des sorciers !

Harry tremblait. Il avait peur.

Il ne réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il était toujours dans le parc et que la nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps déjà, au vu du ciel noir d'encre. Il avait dormi si longtemps contre cet arbre ?

Il se sentait fébrile. Il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un et de lui parler de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il devait trouver une personne qui l'écouterait…

Il se dirigea en courant vers les cachots.

Pourquoi Harry Potter courrait vers Snape comme un dégénéré, comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Ses émotions étaient multipliées par cent quand il avait une vision ou un cauchemar en rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et l'émotion qui l'habitait en ce moment était bien plus forte que toutes les autres qu'il avait connues. Il avait _besoin_ de Snape.

* * *

Qui était l'abruti qui frappait comme un dément sur la porte de ses appartements ?

Snape soupira. Il détestait qu'on le dérange pendant la soirée. Il aimait le calme de ses cachots, et la tranquillité, car il était loin de tout couloir. Pourtant, ce soir, un dingue avait décidé de troubler son confort, et ça, il ne l'appréciait pas du tout.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte à la volée, dévoilant un Harry Potter sur le pallier de sa porte et dans sa salle de cours, éclairée cette fois-ci. Il était haletant, comme s'il venait de courir sur une longue distance, et ses mains tremblaient, comme s'il avait été soumis à un grand choc.

La colère du maitre des potions tomba d'un seul coup et attrapa Harry par le bras, le faisant entrer dans ses appartements et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

—Que se passe-t-il Potter ? Demanda, affolé, le maitre des cachots.

Harry n'arrivait pas à parler, c'était comme si aucun de ses mots ne pouvaient exprimer la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Le pouvoir de Voldemort grandissait jour après jour, et ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir n'était que la partie immergé de l'iceberg. Pour lui du moins, car peu de personnes croyaient au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Snape, quant à lui, observait le garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne parlait pas, et cela le troublait au plus haut point. Il hésitait entre secouer son élève comme un prunier ou bien attendre que ce dernier ne se calme de lui-même.

Le professeur opta pour la première option, ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps qu'Harry ne se remette de ses émotions.

Le Survivant se sentit secoué, mais rien n'y faisait, son esprit semblait être comme des fils entremêlés qui n'arrivaient pas à se séparer pour lui donner des idées claires.

—Potter ! Bon sang, dites quelque chose !

—Pro…

Mais Harry n'y arrivait pas. Il tremblait fortement, et les mots n'arrivaient pas à passer ses lèvres. Comment dire à son professeur le plus détesté depuis toutes ses années que Lord Voldemort venait de tuer et s'apprêtait à torturer un pauvre moldu sans aucune défense ?

Une forte chaleur envahi sa joue droite et il sentit ses idées redevenir claires. Il leva les yeux vers Snape qui semblait montrer ses émotions beaucoup plus que d'habitude. De l'inquiétude dans son regard d'obsidienne. Pas de la pitié. De l'inquiétude.

—Vous m'avez giflé ?! Lui lança le Survivant, étonné du geste de son professeur et portant sa main à sa joue rouge.

Les traits de Snape s'adoucirent et ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu plus.

—Potter, que se passe-t-il ? Reprit-il sur un ton plus doux.

—Vol… Il… Il a tué une sorcière et torture un moldu en ce moment même professeur, je..

Le maitre des potions regarda son élève et sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir. Ce gosse venait vraisemblablement de voir un début d'une des nombreuses séances de torture de son maître. C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas rendu son diner.

—Je crois que je vais être malade, annonça Harry.

Mais il avait peu être pensé trop vite. Le Survivant s'affaissa dans le fauteuil qui était derrière lui, comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté. Sa tête était lourde et son estomac semblait d'humeur à faire des acrobaties. Sa gorge se serra et il sentit son dernier repas remonter dans sa gorge.

Snape était resté figé, jusqu'a ce qu'Harry émit un bruit peu masculin, qui fit sortir le professeur de sa torpeur. Son élève avait vomi par-dessus l'accoudoir.

Le professeur de potions s'approcha de lui en une seule enjambée et fit disparaitre d'un sort le contenu de l'estomac du Survivant, désormais au sol. Il ré-installa Harry dans le fauteuil et saisit son visage dans ses mains en coupe.

Le jeune garçon semblait tomber de fatigue, ses yeux étaient à demi-fermés et il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots…

—Professeur… Je…

—Dormez Potter, dit Snape en essuyant d'un chiffon humide la bouche d'Harry.

Le Survivant n'écouta pas son ainé et agrippa la main de Snape qui tenait le tissu. Le professeur fut surpris du geste de son élève mais ne chercha pas à se défaire de ce contact. La peau d'Harry était froide, et pourtant si douce…

—Vous avez froid Potter ? Demanda le maitre des potions d'une voix tendre.

—Professeur… S'il vous plait…

Snape ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait lui faire comprendre Harry, mais il déchiffra ce que son élève voulait lui faire comprendre : Ce dernier essayait, avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, de l'attirer plus proche de lui.

Snape ne savait pas comment réagir à cette invitation. Depuis les vacances d'été, Potter avait semblé baisser sa garde avec lui. Il semblait être en confiance avec son professeur, mais il savait qu'en étant le plus vieux, il ne devait pas se montrer trop proche du garçon. C'était… Mal. Non ?

Pourtant, ce soir-là, le regard vert d'Harry appelait son professeur à se rapprocher de lui.

L'autre main timide d'Harry attrapa le second avant-bras de Snape et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ainé.

—Potter, vous êtes fatigué, vous devez vous reposer.

Les prises d'Harry se resserrèrent sur les robes de son professeur. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se rapprocher de lui, le jeune homme se releva doucement vers son professeur de potions.

Le visage d'Harry et de Snape étaient si proches, l'instant était figé. Plus aucun d'eux ne parlait, plus rien autour d'eux n'importait. Le maitre des potions comprit qu'Harry était bouleversé par son cauchemar et qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas profiter de l'innocence d'un garçon de quinze ans.

Il prit alors les choses en main et attira Harry contre lui et l'enserra fortement dans ses bras. Le visage du Survivant touchait le sien, il était posé contre son épaule gauche, et Snape sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. La joue d'Harry était si agréable contre la sienne. Ses bras maigres qui se posaient timidement contre son dos lui donnèrent des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. La respiration chaude du jeune homme qui frôlait son oreille à chaque expiration. Il allait perdre les pédales.

Harry, quant à lui, était surpris du mouvement de son professeur, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il se sentait si bien dans le creux de ses bras, comme protégé de toute menace. Plus besoin de Résister ou de faire face à un puissant mage noir. Tout se perdait contre la protection de Snape.

Le moment où Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment trop chaud d'un seul coup fut quand le maitre des potions passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry, pour les brosser doucement, comme pour l'endormir.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas dormir. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres tuer et se mettre à torturer des pauvres gens.

Rien qu'a cette pensée, ses idées se remirent en place et il percuta ce qu'il venait de faire quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il avait voulu que Snape le prenne dans ses bras. Il avait voulu un contact avec son professeur, un contact intime, du moins pour lui. Personne, a part Cédric, ne l'avait enlacé de cette manière.

Et il ressentait toutes les mêmes émotions, mais en plus fort. Il sentait la chaleur humaine, la protection, l'envie de rester dans cette position pendant des heures.

Pourtant, ils durent se séparer au bout de quelque temps et Snape se recula, à contrecoeur, de son élève.

—Potter, vous devriez aller vous coucher.

—Je ne veux pas dormir professeur. Je…

Snape soupira. Le gosse tombait de fatigue quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mais le maitre des potions comprit à quoi Harry faisait allusion quand il vit son élève se rapprocher de nouveau de lui. De son visage.

Harry se sentait si bien avec Snape. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça quelques mois plus tôt, mais il devait bien avouer qu'aujourd'hui, il était tellement bien à ses côtés. Il se sentait aussi bien qu'avec Cédric. Il avait retrouvé cet instant de bonheur si fort partagé avant l'épreuve du labyrinthe. Mais aujourd'hui, en compagnie de son professeur de potions, il voulait ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec Cédric. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé.

Harry rapprocha son visage près de celui de Snape, timidement. Il avait envie de…

Snape ne savait plus quoi penser. Il voulait faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait ce qui était bien ou mal. Mais à cet instant, il voulait juste cesser de penser.

Et le professeur de potions combla l'espace entre lui et son élève.

Harry ferma les yeux.

Il sentait les lèvres de Snape se poser contre les siennes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il embrassait quelqu'un. Il sentit une forte chaleur l'envahir, si bien qu'il commença à avoir du mal à respirer quand les lèvres douces de Snape se mouvaient contre les siennes. La température monta encore plus pour Harry quand une langue quémanda l'accès à sa bouche.

Le Survivant paniqua.

C'était son premier baiser, comment on faisait pour embrasser comme ça ? Il ne savait pas du tout comment faire ni…

Snape recula son visage de celui d'Harry et remarqua son air troublé.

—Tout va bien Potter ?

Harry fit un timide « oui » de la tête, trop gêné pour regarder son professeur en face. Mais ce dernier plaça sa main sous son menton et fit croiser leurs regards.

—Potter, n'ayez pas honte de quoi que ce soit.

—Je suis désolé, commença Harry. Je ne suis pas vraiment… Jesaispascommentfaire.

Snape sourit. Ce n'était qu'un gosse. C'était tellement attendrissant.

—Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer, continua Snape. Ne vous en faites pas, d'accord ? N'en reparlons plus.

Harry était soulagé de voir que son ainé ne lui en voulait nullement pour son manque total d'expérience.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence et Snape conseilla à Harry de rentrer dans son dortoir rapidement, puisqu'il avait déjà manqué le diner.

Sur le pas de la porte des appartements de Snape, ce dernier passa négligemment une main dans les cheveux indomptables d'Harry et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, avec sa voix la plus douce.

Quand le garçon sortit de la salle de classe encore éclairée, Snape sourit. Il avait bien fait d'allumer les bougies avant de rentrer dans ses appartements après le diner…

Et il sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Il avait profité de la faiblesse du jeune homme, de son état de choc pour l'embrasser. Il soupira et se promit qu'il ferait le jour sur cet acte le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

En attendant, il devait prévenir Dumbeldore de la vision d'Harry, et allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse pour expliquer le fait qu'Harry soit venu le voir lui et non pas quelqu'un d'autre pour l'informer de ce cauchemar.

La soirée allait encore être longue…

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je vous dis à dans 2 semaines pour le suivant, en** **espérant que vous aimiez toujours l'histoire !**

 **Le sixième chapitre sera la dernière partie des "Résistance" et on verra la Résistance telle qu'on l'attendait depuis pas mal de temps se mettre en place. Voilà voilà.**

 **Une petite review ? Hein ? Hein ? :3**


	6. Chapitre 6 : La Résistance - III

**Note de l'auteur :** Wow tant de retard sur ce chapitre... Je suis désolée, mais vraiment. J'avais pas tant d'heures de cours ou de boulot ces deux dernières semaines mais alors que je relisais le chapitre (au bout de 10 pages d'écriture), j'ai remarqué un faux raccord de type ENORME au tout début. Résultat : j'ai du tout retaper ! Et le pire, c'est que ce chapitre est le plus long de la fic, il fait 21 pages d'ordi et un peu plus de 9 000 mots...

Je suis donc désolée de ce retard :(

Voilà, sinon je me fais un peu de pub, je suis depuis peu sur Twitter où vous pouvez suivre l'évolution de la fanfic (bon après y'a beaucoup de blabla sur ma vie aussi mais au pire vous vous en foutez hein xD). Le lien est sur mon profil ^^ 

D'autre part, les prochains chapitres seront plus courts je pense, parce que je veux faire en sorte de publier un peu plus souvent. Voilà :)

(C'est aussi que j'ai toujours pas commencé le chapitre 7 xD)

 **Disclamer :** J'ai beau y croire, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas... Tout es a JK Rowling.

 **Réponses aux reviews (je le fais cette fois ci parce qu'il y en avait pas mal d'anonymes et je voulais les remercier ici) :**

— **Shay-la** : Merci de ta review ma chère, merci encore de tes encouragements :)

— **Daidaiiro30** : Merci de poster une review à chaque nouveau chapitre, je suis touchée. C'est vrai que Snape est un peu trop doux, mais il va devenir un eu plus Snapien dans les prochains chapitres. Eh non, on ne le changera jamais ! Tu vas pouvoir voir de nouvelles perspectives des idées d'Ombrage dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira !

— **Matsuyama** : Ah oui, le vomi. ben j'ai pas d'excuse à ce sujet, je suis juste trèèès tordue et je pense que je ne voulais pas que leur premier baiser soit trop romantique. Après comme je viens de le dire, je suis tordue (n'ose pas avouer que c'est une incohérence ignoble). Par contre j'espère que le fait que ce soit rapide ne te gêne pas trop parce que ça monte encore d'un cran dans le Snarry dans ce chapitre. Encore merci de ta review !

— **Guest (cat)** : Merci de ta review, Harry va continuer à se relever dans ce chapitre, je pouvais pas le laisser si bas x) Contente que le rapprochement Snape-Harry t'ai plu !

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça permet de corriger certaines choses mal comprises ou autre :)

Juliet Drake.

* * *

 **Résistance**

 **Chapitre 6 : La Résistance III**

Harry Potter était dans son lit, mais il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. De nombreuses images dansaient devant ses yeux, et il ne cessait de passer du baiser qu'il avait eu avec Snape à la vision de Voldemort tranchant la gorge la sorcière qu'il avait capturé.

Le Survivant ne savait quoi penser de toutes ces choses qui s'étaient passées dans la soirée. Bien que l'image de la mort de la jeune femme le trouble, Harry ne cessa de penser à Snape.

Plusieurs questions tournoyaient dans son esprit, et une n'arrêtait pas de revenir : Pourquoi Snape était-il devenu si gentil avec lui ?

Harry se souvenait bien de cet été au Square Grimmaud, et Snape n'avait que peu été présent avec lui, comment aurait-il pu passer de la haine qu'il lui vouait depuis quatre ans à des sentiments qui l'avaient forcé à l'embrasser ?

Harry massa la marque qu'il s'était faite, la _Croix_ , comme il aimait l'appeler dans son esprit. Il se calma un peu en repensant à ce qu'elle signifiait : le changement. Le nouvel Harry.

Et le nouvel Harry voulait juste dormir, sans plus penser à cet homme qui l'avait tendrement embrassé. Qui lui avait donné son premier baiser.

Le Survivant passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, et il se rappela de la chaleur de celle de son professeur contre les siennes.

Ce n'était pas bien d'embrasser un professeur, si ? Avaient-ils le droit de faire ça ?

Et finalement Harry sombra dans un sommeil peu réparateur et perturbé par de nombreuses questions qui allaient —il le savait— rester longtemps en suspens.

* * *

Au petit matin, Severus Snape se réveilla avec un mal de crâne puissant, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Il n'avait que très peu dormi, et son esprit n'avait cessé de lui rappeler ce qui était arrivé plus tôt avec Potter.

Merlin, ce garçon n'avait que quinze ans et il l'avait embrassé. Alors qu'il venait juste de rendre son repas.

Snape se massa les tempes. Il avait sûrement agi par pitié. Oui, c'était ça. La détresse d'Harry l'avait touché et il avait juste voulu le réconforter.

Mais depuis quand Severus Snape réconfortait des adolescents en pleurs ? Il ne le faisait déjà pas avec ses Serpentard quand l'un d'eux avait un problème… Du moins pas de cette manière —Pour quoi serait-il passé sinon ?

Mais il ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait _volontairement_ embrassé Harry Potter et ce dernier semblait avoir apprécié.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, pour sur.

* * *

Le matin, Ombrage donna son habituelle séance, et elle était aujourd'hui portée sur la modification des emplois du temps pour les élèves.

—Chaque élève de Poudlard aura bientôt un emploi du temps approprié à son statut, disait la femme en rose. J'espère que vous saurez être reconnaissants envers le ministère pour vous offrir cette chance.

Au moment où la sous-secrétaire auprès du ministre prononça ces paroles, Dumbeldore se leva, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Le directeur ne regarda pas ses élèves, et Harry sentit son sang se glacer quand le vieil homme quitta la Grande Salle pour laisser ses professeurs et ses étudiants entre les mains d'Ombrage.

—Comme vous pouvez le voir, ricana Ombrage, vous ne pouvez rien faire contre les règlements que je crée. Vous ne pouvez pas vous dérober ou Résister. Alors profitez de cette chance et agissez en tant qu'adultes, pour le plus grand bien de cette école.

La voix d'Ombrage s'était transformée en une mélodie menaçante. Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent de larmes et elle saisit la main de Ron et d'Harry qui l'entouraient.

Le Survivant comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle s'était battue toutes ses années pour vaincre les préjugés sur sa naissance. Elle était née-moldue et la fille la plus brillante de l'école. Elle avait une grande soif d'apprendre et de montrer que n'importe qui pouvait devenir puissant s'il y mettait de la volonté.

Et aujourd'hui Ombrage détruisait tous ses espoirs.

En voyant l'air si triste de son amie, Harry se promit de faire en sorte qu'Ombrage paie pour ce qu'elle faisait.

* * *

Le premier cours de la matinée était consacré aux potions, et Harry Potter sentait son estomac se nouer. Il ne savait pas comment il devait agir devant Snape pendant ce cours. Il était plus que sur que son professeur allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et il allait faire de même, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender cette leçon.

Ron et Hermione voyaient leur meilleur ami inquiet et la brune glissa discrètement au Survivant, alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin des cachots :

—Harry, je sais que tu étais proche du professeur Snape pendant les vacances, mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

Harry baissa la tête et se concentra sur ses pieds, qui devenaient vraiment intéressants en ce moment même.

Hermione et Ron savaient que Snape avait pris soin de lui au Square Grimmaud, mais il savait que ses amis étaient loin d'imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer avec son professeur de potions.

Une fois en classe, le trio s'installa autour d'une table avec Neville. Ce dernier salua chaleureusement Harry, comme si ce que Seamus ne l'avait pas gêné le moins du monde. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas des Serpentard, qui profitaient toujours des heures de potions pour lancer des piques aux Gryffondor —ils savaient pertinemment que leur directeur de maison n'allait pas leur retirer de points pour ça, il était même capable de leur en donner.

Mais depuis l'agression de Malfoy les Serpents semblaient s'être calmés et ne disaient plus grand chose conte Harry, même s'ils lui vouaient une haine sans limite.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, cette tendance semblait avoir changé.

—Alors comme ça Potter aime se faire péter le cul par des garçons ? Fit une voix nasillarde dans le dos d'Harry, qui frissonna.

—D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il aimait bien faire ce genre de choses avec Diggory, avant qu'il ne le tue. Peut-être qu'il a fait ça parce que Potter trouvait qu'il était un mauvais coup ! Continua un Serpentard en riant de plus belle avec d'autres de ses compagnons de table.

Le Survivant serra ses poings si forts que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Il ne devait pas craquer, il se l'était promis. Il fixa sa Croix et essaya de garder une respiration calme.

Mais les émotions le submergeaient tellement vite. Il sentait sa colère bouillir en lui. Qui étaient-ils pour insulter la mémoire de Cédric ? Qui étaient-ils pour penser qu'il aimait les hommes ?

Et bon sang, qui étaient-ils pour l'accuser du meurtre de son… Ami ?

—Ca va aller, dit Ron en posant une main ferme sur l'avant bras d'Harry. Laisse les parler, ils sont débiles.

Les prunelles émeraudes du Survivant rencontrèrent celles du rouquin et il implanta son regard dans le sien. Il était son point ancrage en ce moment même. Sans Ron, Harry aurait explosé. Il aurait défendu l'honneur de Cédric.

« _Je t'ai dit de ne plus regarder en arrière Harry. Je suis mort, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Sinon tu vas te faire du mal à chaque fois que tu entendras mon nom…_ »

—J'ai tellement de mal à l'accepter…

—Tu as dit quelque chose Harry ? Demanda Ron qui avait entendu les mots d'Harry, sans comprendre à qui il pouvait bien parler.

Avant que son ami ait pu répondre, Snape entra dans la salle de classe en prenant soin de cogner la porte contre le mur, ce qui faisait toujours sursauter ses élèves, même après toutes ses années.

Harry retira son avant-bras de la prise de Ron et se concentra sur son livre ouvert juste sous son nez.

Maintenant il avait peur.

Il avait mal à l'estomac, il sentait la boule au creux de son ventre prendre de plus en plus de place. Il sentait une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Merlin pourquoi est-ce qu'il était comme ça ? Il n'avait même pas écouté ce que son professeur disait, et il s'en rendit compte très rapidement quand il sentit un coup de coude d'Hermione, ce qui le fit lever les yeux.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda son amie, comme pour trouver la réponse à sa question, mais elle fit juste bouger ses yeux en direction de l'estrade professorale. Harry tourna la tête vers le bureau de son professeur, mais ce dernier se tenait juste devant lui. Ils n'étaient séparés que par un bon mètre de table en bois sur laquelle reposait des chaudrons encore vides. Si ces derniers étaient en préparation, Harry aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que le sien explose et ne fasse ainsi diversion. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait Snape devant lui, les sourcils froncés et le fixant avec attention. Ses traits n'étaient plus les mêmes que ceux de la veille au soir, ils étaient redevenus sans aucune expression, et la tension qu'Harry ressentait ne fit que grandir.

—Monsieur Potter, pourriez vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire à la classe ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait écouté aucun traitre mot de son professeur, et maintenant il l'interrogeait, le mettant ainsi dans une position délicate.

—Non monsieur, répondit Harry.

Mieux valait ne pas énerver Snape. Harry connaissait que trop bien ses réactions, ayant été une de ses victimes favorites au cours des années précédentes, lorsqu'il n'était pas capable de préparer une potion ou de répondre à une de ses questions.

Le maitre des potions haussa un sourcil —réaction habituelle quand un de ses élèves n'était pas fichu de lui donner correctement la réponse à une question pourtant simple comme bonjour.

Mais là, il était déçu par Harry. Il pensait que le garçon allait prêter d'avantage d'intérêt à son cours, ou au moins faire en sorte de se faire fout petit après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans ses appartements.

Mais bon sang, qu'avait-il espéré ? C'était le fils de James Potter par Merlin ! Ce n'était qu'un fichu gosse, et ce gamin avait juste agi sous l'impulsion du moment quand il avait demandé une étreinte. De même pour le baiser.

Mais pourquoi attendait-il tant de ce garçon ? Il avait pourtant abandonné tout espoir pour lui au moment même ou le gosse avait préparé sa première potion —un désastre.

Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions, et il se sentait en colère contre Potter. Il en avait marre de ne jamais comprendre ses propres sentiments envers ce dernier.

—Retenue monsieur Potter. Ce soir à 20h.

Et dans un magnifique mouvement de cape, Snape se redirigea vers l'estrade, tout en enlevant au passage quelques points à Gryffondor. Une bonne trentaine, pour montrer sa colère envers le fils Potter.

* * *

Harry se sentait honteux de ne pas avoir écouté Snape. Il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir pu lui répondre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir trouvé la réponse à ce que Snape lui avait demandé. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu la trouver, il n'avait même pas entendu le début de son cours. Il était trop focalisé sur les rumeurs que les Serpentard avaient lancé sur lui au début de l'heure de potions.

Le Survivant décida alors d'aller s'excuser après le cours auprès de son professeur. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car à peine la fin de la sonnerie, la terreur des cachots avait disparu dans ses quartiers.

Harry soupira et se dirigea, résigné, vers la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione.

En chemin, il reçut une lettre, volante et pliée comme les avions moldus que les jeunes sans pouvoirs magiques fabriquaient en classe pour se distraire, signée de la main du directeur.

Il s'éloigna quelques instants de ses amis pour aller la lire dans un coin calme du couloir.

 _« Harry,_

 _Je t'envoie cette lettre car j'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau au plus vite. Il me semble que tu n'as aucun cours actuellement et je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec toi dans les plus brefs délais._

 _Albus Dumbeldore._

 _PS : J'aime beaucoup les suçacides. »_

Harry fit signe à ses amis d'aller sans lui à la bibliothèque, et Ron mima une tête de désespoir en voyant qu'il allait devoir passer le reste de la matinée à travailler avec Hermione. Juste à travailler.

* * *

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il n'entra que quand ce dernier lui donna l'autorisation.

Dans la pièce étaient comme toujours entreposés des objets pour le moins étranges et qui n'évoquaient absolument rien au Survivant.

Le coeur d'Harry Potter se mit a battre plus fort en voyant l'autre personne présente dans le bureau.

Severus Snape était lui aussi présent, mais l'entrée du Gryffondor ne semblait lui avoir fait ni chaud ni froid.

—Bonjour Harry ! Lança joyeusement Dumbeldore. Un bonbon au citron ?

—Euh non merci professeur, répondit-il poliment.

Le directeur invita Harry à s'assoir sur la chaise en face de lui, alors que Snape était resté debout près de la cheminée.

—Harry, si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que je devais te parler de Voldemort de toute urgence.

Snape frémit au nom, mais Dumbeldore, qui continua, ne sembla même pas atteint par ce qu'il venait de faire :

—Le jour où tu as agressé Malfoy dans la Grande Salle, il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ai encore du mal à comprendre. C'est aussi pour cela que Severus est la.

« Quand tu as frappé Draco, tu semblais disposer d'une force puissante, et je doute que tu aies fait cela consciemment. Cependant, après cette… Altercation, tu as reçu un _Doloris_. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la Grande Salle pour te le lancer. Or, tu sais très bien qu'il faut un contact visuel pour lancer un sortilège pareil.

« L'impardonnable ne s'est arrêté que lorsque Severus a touché ta cicatrice. C'est pour cela que je pense que tu as un lien avec Voldemort. Et d'après les visions que tu as, je ne vois pas d'autre conclusion.

Harry avait un millier de questions à poser au vieil homme, mais la première qui sortit de sa bouche, avec peu de contrôle, fut :

—Pourquoi le Doloris s'est arrêté quand le professeur Snape a touché ma cicatrice ?

—Je pense que c'est parce que Severus a aussi un lien avec Voldemort Harry… Mais comment cela fonctionne, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il avait du mal a admettre que Snape portait la Marque sur son avant-bras gauche. Et quand il se retourna pour regarder son professeur, il vit sa main posée là où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres.

—Harry, il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement, reprit Dumbeldore. Je veux que tu prennes des cours d'Occlumencie avec Severus jusqu'a ce que tu puisses stopper par toi-même les visions que tu as de Voldemort. Ton professeur t'expliquera en quoi tout cela consiste, alors soit patient.

Harry, qui n'avait pas entendu le maitre des potions arriver près de lui, sursauta quand il prit la parole.

—La première leçon sera ce soir Potter. A 21h dans mes cachots.

Harry allait donc finalement faire sa retenue, suivie d'un autre cours avec Snape. La soirée allait être longue…

* * *

—Harry, il faut que tu manges un peu ! Tonna Hermione au repas du soir, après le cours de Sortilèges.

—Je n'ai vraiment pas faim 'Mione…

—Harry, il faut que tu te nourrisses, tu es maigre comme un clou…

Le Survivant ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de discours de la part de son amie. Il n'était déjà pas à l'aise avec sa taille, si en plus on le critiquait sur son poids…

—Laisse moi bon sang Hermione ! Eclata Harry.

Toutes les têtes de Gryffondor se tournèrent vers le cri du brun. Harry soupira, il avait encore réussi à se faire remarquer. Merlin, pourquoi personne ne pouvait le laisser en paix ? Il ne voulait pas entendre leurs critiques, leurs avis sur ce qu'il était, sur ce qu'il devenait depuis quelques jours —un monstre.

Le Survivant se leva et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas énervé. Deux paires d'yeux le fixaient avec plus d'attention que la centaine d'autres élèves qui le dévisageaient.

Dumbeldore commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur le comportement d'Harry. Peut-être s'était-il trompé sur certaines choses. Comme le fait que le garçon ne soit pas violent. Le brun avait peut-être beaucoup changé pendant les vacances… Il se promettait de découvrir ce qu'était devenu Harry pendant ces deux mois, pour la sécurité du monde sorcier. Personne ne voulait d'un nouveau mage noir…

Quant à Snape, il ne savait plus quoi penser quand il voyait le garçon dans un tel état. Il avait envie de le réconforter, de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille… De…

Le maitre des potions se leva, à son tour, de table et emprunta la porte de derrière pour se rendre dans les cachots.

* * *

Dans le couloir des cachots, Harry tomba sur un groupe de Serpentard qui _discutaient_ avec des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. Ils le suivirent du regard alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer devant eux. Mais un Serpent lui bloqua le passage, et les autres formèrent un cercle autour du Survivant.

—Potter, tu aurais du dégager quand tu nous as vu.

Le brun ne frissonna même pas. Il était le nouveau Harry, il n'avait plus rien à craindre des brutes qui essayaient de l'intimider. De plus, il avait déjà eu affaire à des gros bras comme eux dans le passé —merci à Dudley.

—J'ai une retenue avec Snape, lui lança Harry. Laisse moi-passer.

—Ne me réponds pas comme ça Potter ! Tonna le Serpentard.

Il mit une droite à Harry qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir, et il n'avait pas pu se préparer à esquiver. Quand il sentit la chaleur se diffuser dans sa joue, sa magie se mit à bouillir en lui et toutes les torches autour de lui émirent un feu bien plus intense que l'original. Les murs se fissurèrent et les élèves autour de lui commencèrent à se poser des questions sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Les Serdaigle comprirent qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à déguerpir vite avant de le payer cher. Les Poufsouffle les suivirent. Il ne resta que les Serpentard et le Survivant.

—Tu veux jouer Potter ?!

Les quatre garçons en face de lui étaient énervés au possible et sortirent tous leurs baguettes magiques pour calmer le jeune homme en face d'eux.

—Pour qui tu te prends sale Sang-Mêlé ?!

La tête d'Harry se tourna vivement vers le garçon qui avait osé l'appeler comme ça. Depuis quand être de Sang-Mêlé était mal ?

Et puis Harry laissa tomber les questions.

Sa magie s'extériorisa en filaments qui attrapèrent le Serpent et le soulevèrent au-dessus du sol. Il voulait lui faire du mal.

Il se sentait si puissant.

Au dessus de n'importe qui.

Et ce petit prétentieux qui avait osé l'insulter allait payer le prix fort pour lui avoir donné des ordres.

—Aaahh ! Hurla le Serpentard dans les airs.

Les autres élèves de la maison des verts et argents partirent en courant dans le couloir. Ils devaient sauver leur peau.

Les liens se resserraient autour de sa cage thoracique. Si le Gryffondor continuait son traitement, il allait mourir, il sentait sa peur augmenter en même temps que le visage d'Harry devenait de plus en plus sombre.

Il tomba dans l'inconscience, ayant pour dernière image un sourire machiavélique sur un visage autrefois si calme.

Harry Potter était devenu fou.

—POTTER !

 _Cette voix…_

Snape attrapa les deux poignets d'Harry avec ses mains et le plaqua violemment au mur, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper les filaments qui entouraient un élève de sa maison.

— _Enfin, que fais-tu Severus ?_ Demanda Harry d'une voix aigüe.

Snape frissonna fortement.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient rouges et sa voix…

Merlin.

La voix de son Maître.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait à travers Harry.

Sans réfléchir, Snape fit passer les poignets du Survivant dans une seule de ses mains et plaqua l'autre sur la cicatrice de son élève.

Tout s'arrêta brutalement et Harry redevint normal, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'origine.

Snape ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il devait s'assurer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait quitté l'esprit d'Harry.

Quand les autres professeurs, accompagnés du Directeur, des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle et des Serpentard présents plus tôt lors de l'incident, Snape se sentit soulagé de voir Dumbeldore arriver pour régler les choses.

Harry, qui reprenait finalement conscience se retrouva les bras en l'air maintenus fermement par Snape.

Autour de lui, des gens parlaient. Sûrement à lui d'ailleurs, mais il semblait ne pas les entendre, il ne percevait que des bruits sourds.

Tout son esprit était focalisé sur Snape. Il était si proche de lui, il pouvait sentir son odeur, son souffle.

Il se sentait tellement… Vulnérable entre ses mains. Et il ne voulait rien changer. Si ce n'était l'espace trop important entre leurs deux corps.

Quand la terreur des cachots le lâcha pour l'entrainer vers le directeur de l'école, Harry ressentit un manque immédiat.

Il n'en dit rien parce que le vieil homme le fixait droit dans les yeux.

—Voldemort n'est plus là Severus, affirma Dumbeldore.

—Merlin, merci, soupira Snape, si légèrement que personne ne l'avait entendu.

Hormis Harry.

Il regarda son professeur parler au directeur. Son ton était grave. Le brun ne se souvenant pas de comment il s'était retrouvé maintenu par la terreur des cachots au mur, préféra ne pas interférer dans son discours, ou même poser une simple question. Il aurait bien les réponses en temps et en heure, se dit-il.

—Potter, reprit Snape avec une voix rauque trahissant pourtant un soupçon d'inquiétude, suivez moi dans les cachots.

Harry accepta de suivre son professeur sans poser de question, ce n'était clairement pas le moment.

Une fois arrivés à dans la salle de classe éclairée, qui, Harry le savait, menait directement aux appartements de son professeur, Snape se stoppa brusquement et plongea son regard dans celui de son élève.

—Potter, nous allons reporter votre retenue à demain soir, et nous allons commencer tout de suite les cours d'Occlumencie, annonça son professeur d'un air grave.

—Oui monsieur, répondit docilement Harry.

—Dans ce cas suivez moi, dit Snape qui ouvrit la porte de ses appartements.

Le maitre des potions ne savait plus quoi penser de ce qu'il faisait avec Potter. Il l'invitait à entrer dans ses appartements pour une simple leçon d'Occlumencie. Il n'avait, depuis le début de sa carrière de professeur, jamais autorisé un élève a pénétrer dans son chez-lui, hormis Draco, au cours de sa deuxième année. En seulement deux jours, Harry explosait tous les records.

Snape invita Harry a s'assoir près de la cheminée, à même le sol. Le jeune homme obéit sans poser de questions, même quand Snape resta debout et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

—Savez vous ce qu'est l'Occlumencie Potter ?

—Non monsieur, répondit en toute honnêteté Harry.

—Pour faire simple, l'esprit est composé de plusieurs couches que certaines personnes, comme les _Légimmens_ peuvent explorer à leur guise. Les _Occlumens_ peuvent, eux, créer des barrières dans leur esprit qui empêchent les _Légimmens_ de les explorer et de les utiliser contre vous.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un puissant Légimmens, et je pense que c'est pour cela que vous avez ces excès de colère et ces visions. Il peut pénétrer votre esprit à sa guise. Si vous ne l'en empêchez pas, alors le Mage Noir pourra vous rendre fou, vous détraquer.

« Ce qui n'est pas normal en revanche, c'est la distance entre vous deux. Pour pratiquer la Légimmencie, il faut un contact visuel avec la personne… Cependant, il semblerait que les règles ne s'appliquent pas à vous, encore une fois, monsieur Potter.

—C'est ce qu'on appelle lire dans les pensées monsieur ? Demanda Harry poliment, un peu perdu dans les explications de son ainé.

—Seuls les moldus parlent de lire dans les pensées, l'esprit est bien plus compliqué qu'ils ne peuvent l'imaginer. Donc non, ce n'est pas comme dans lire dans les pensées Potter.

Le Survivant acquiesça, n'osant plus rien demander de peur de vexer Snape qui avait répondu à sa question avec énervement.

—Je vais tenter de pénétrer votre esprit Potter, annonça Snape de but en blanc. Vous allez devoir essayer de résister à mon intrusion.

Harry se tendit à ces paroles. Comment était-il censé faire pour Résister ? Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour se préparer car son professeur avait déjà prononcé l'incantation en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

— _Légimmens !_

 _Harry replongea sans comprendre dans sa tendre enfance. Il était de retour chez les Dursley et était perché en haut d'un arbre, un chien grognant à son pied et la famille du 4, Privet Drive le regardant en riant avec méchanceté._

 _Un instant plus tard, le souvenir tombe en cendres et est remplacé par un autre. Harry est dans le placard sous l'escalier, il a 14 ans, quelques jours avant de partir à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il est dans le noir. Il a peur de cette obscurité. Il frappe contre la porte de toutes ses forces, mais elle est fermée à clef de l'extérieur._

 _Il n'y a personne pour entendre ses pleurs. Personne pour lui ouvrir. L'oncle Vernon et sa famille sont partis diner en ville et a puni Harry. Encore._

 _Le gosse griffe l'intérieur du placard de ses ongles, laisse des traces de sang là ou il s'arrache la peau des doigts._

 _Puis le décor change de nouveau._

 _Ce n'est pas un souvenir a proprement parler. C'est un rêve qu'Harry a fait peu de temps après la mort de Cédric._

 _Lui et le Poufsouffle sont assis au pied du chêne, au bord du Lac Noir de Poudlard. Le Survivant est calé entre les jambes du plus âgé qui laisse le dos d'Harry se déposer contre son torse._

 _Le temps est magnifique, les oiseaux chantent. Il n'y a personne pour troubler la tranquillité du couple. Ils rient, ils se tiennent la main, ils semblent insouciants…_

 _Snape les regarde d'un peu plus loin. Il les observe en silence alors qu'il sent le souvenir vibrer, signe qu'Harry commence à Résister à son intrusion. C'est sûrement parce qu'il veut lui cacher quelque chose._

 _Le maitre des potions ne veut pas partir de cette scène, il veut savoir ce qu'Harry à a cacher, mais il s'en doute déjà, après avoir été à son chevet pendant l'été._

 _Harry se retourne vers Cédric et fait tomber ce dernier au sol, il est allongé sur lui, souriant._

 _Le décor commence à se troubler, mais Snape veut en être persuadé._

 _Le Survivant pose ses lèvres sur celles de Cédric qui répond au baiser._

 _Le maitre des potions ressent une violente secousse au niveau de son coeur en voyant ainsi le fils de James Potter. Il doit partir maintenant. Il n'a pas le droit de voir cette partie intime de la vie de son élève. Ca ne le regarde en rien après tout._

 _Au moment de stopper le sort, il remarque que les nuages tournent au noir et que le ciel devient extrêmement menaçant. Le décor a changé, alors qu'il n'a rien fait pour explorer un autre souvenir. Il regarde de nouveau le couple et voit avec horreur qu'Harry pleure sur le cadavre de Cédric dans un cimetière. La dernière tâche du tournoi des Trois Sorciers._

 _—_ _Cédric ! Hurle Harry. Cédric ne meurs pas !_

 _Voldemort apparait aux côtés d'Harry et s'approche de lui. Son visage est a quelques centimètres de l'oreille du Survivant, mais ce dernier ne le voit pas._

 _—_ _Tu es un minable Harry Potter. Ton ami est mort par ta faute. Tu as tué ton petit-ami._

Snape en a trop vu. Le sort est levé.

Le professeur est de nouveau dans ses appartements avec Harry. Il le regarde, et voit le gamin pleurer en silence. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues pâles. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le souvenir qu'il a de nouveau vécu.

Snape se sentit mal en le voyant comme ça. Il ne doit pas le montrer. Le gosse doit se rendre compte a quel point l'Occlumencie lui est indispensable.

—Arrêtez de pleurer Potter ! Vous êtes faible, vous n'essayez même pas de me repousser !

Harry ancra son regard dans celui de son professeur et dit sur un ton déterminé :

—Je ne suis pas faible.

—Alors prouvez le ! Contrôlez votre esprit ! Vous me laissez accès à tous vos souvenirs ! Je pourrais les utiliser contre vous si j'avais de mauvaises intentions !

—Vous ne me dites même pas comment faire ! Je ne peux pas deviner tout seul ce que je dois faire ! Cria Harry en se relevant brusquement.

—Vous ne… Commença Snape.

Harry venait se s'écrouler contre le fauteuil. Il semblait vidé de toutes ses forces. Et alors Snape comprit une chose qu'il venait tout juste de voir.

—Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Était-ce un souvenir ?

Harry fit non de la tête et lui répondit :

—Je ne l'avais jamais vu me parler à ce moment…

—Merlin… Potter, nous allons devoir pratiquer l'Occlumencie tous les soirs, vous êtes totalement vulnérable aux attaques mentales du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a agi alors même que j'étais dans votre tête.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry essuya ses larmes avec sa robe de sorcier.

—Vous avez mal à la tête Potter ?

—Un peu, avoua Harry.

C'était compréhensible. Snape comprenait pourquoi le gamin avait pleuré. Deux personnes dans son esprit en même temps, c'était douloureux. Et gênant. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que le gamin ne l'avait pas repoussé hors de sa tête.

Il avait mal jugé ce gosse.

—Harry, a qui appartenait le chien, demanda le professeur de potions en faisant référence au premier souvenir qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit du Gryffondor.

—A ma tante Marge, répondit machinalement le garçon.

Il avait tellement mal au crâne qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que la terreur des cachots venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

Ce dernier se leva et alla chercher une fiole sur une étagère non loin, à côté des livres qui s'étaient entassés.

Il revint vers Harry et lui tendit le récipient.

—C'est une potion anti-douleur Potter.

Le brun ne se posa pas de questions et avala la substance immonde sans se demander une seule seconde si son professeur ne tentait pas de l'empoisonner.

Pendant ce temps, Snape s'était rapproché du fauteuil sur lequel Harry était avachi. Il regarda le garçon boire la potion et s'accroupit en face de lui.

Il ne voyait plus le fils de James Potter. Il voyait Harry. Il décida de lui poser _la_ question qu'il voulait tant poser.

—Harry, commença-t-il, je dois vous demander si le souvenir que j'ai entraperçu d'un placard a balai… Est ce que…

Les mots manquaient au professeur de potions.

—Est-ce que c'était quelque chose de normal dans ma famille moldue ? Lâcha Harry, finissant ainsi la phrase de Snape.

Le maitre des potions posa une main compatissante sur le genou d'Harry, qui, à ce contact, plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de son professeur.

—C'était quelque chose qui arrivait de temps à autre, professeur. Surtout pendant les dix premières années de ma vie chez eux.

Snape ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry en parlait avec tant de détachement, ça ne signifiait rien de bon.

Le maitre des potions se rendit alors compte d'une chose.

Il ressentait tout un tas d'émotions en voyant Potter ainsi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ce qu'il avait pensé sur la merveilleuse vie d'Harry avait été faux.

—Montrez moi Potter.

Harry était las. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Les larmes montèrent jusqu'a ses yeux mis clos par la fatigue.

—Regardez ce que vous voulez professeur. Moquez vous, utilisez mes souvenirs pour me rabaisser en cours, ça m'est bien égal maintenant. Je ne veux plus me battre contre vous.

Snape déplaça sa main jusqu'a la joue d'Harry, et se releva pour à nouveau se baisser afin d'être encore plus proche de son élève.

Il caressa du bout des doigts cette peau si douce, si chaude. Il posa son front contre celui d'Harry qui ne broncha pas. Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent, et dans l'un d'eux, Snape murmura

« _Légimmens_ »

 _Il était aux côtés d'un petit garçon d'a peine dix ans qui préparait le petit-déjeuner pour trois personnes assises à table, en pestant contre lui._

 _La femme riait de la maigreur du garçon, et ne manquait pas de la lui rappeler chaque fois que ce dernier avait du mal à soulever la poêle d'oeufs du gaz._

 _L'homme ne cessait de l'insulter, de le traiter de monstre et de bon a rien._

 _Le plus jeune, un garçon du même âge qu'Harry, s'amusait à menacer son cousin de le frapper s'il le faisait attendre trop longtemps, il avait faim._

 _Et le jeune Harry Potter obéissait à sa famille sans broncher._

 _Le souvenir changea et Harry était dans une petite chambre, assis sur son lit, à parler à sa chouette. Il semblait si heureux d'avoir quelqu'un a qui parler. Comme si personne d'autre n'était là pour lui._

 _Harry était dans son lit, il hurlait dans son oreiller pour ne pas réveiller son oncle et sa tante. Les larmes débordaient abondemment de ses yeux rougis par la tristesse. Il ne cessait de prononcer le nom de Cédric Diggory sans jamais s'arrêter. Ses poings étaient serrés contre le tissu, il était roulé en boule._

 _Et de là où il était, Snape put ressentir la peine du garçon. Elle ressemblait grandement à celle qu'il avait lui-même ressenti un soir d'Halloween, quatorze ans auparavant._

 _Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'esprit de son élève, un souvenir vint à sa rencontre. Il le regarda avec attention, se rendant compte que c'était Harry lui-même qui lui envoyait cette pensée._

 _Harry Potter était au Square Grimmaud, face à son professeur de potions. Il avait les mains en sang et les yeux plein de larmes._

 _« Aidez moi » dit-il au maitre des potions._

 _Puis une fumée emporta le souvenir pour faire ressentir une forte émotion à Snape. Il sentit le coeur d'Harry se réchauffer quand il pensa aux mains que son professeur avait soigné._

 _Il vécut de nouveau leur baiser._

 _Alors, Snape décida de sortir de l'esprit de son élève._

Ils étaient tous deux restés dans la même position front contre front, le maitre des potions penché au-dessus de son élève.

Timidement, les bras d'Harry vinrent enserrer le corps de Snape, qui sentit une forte chaleur monter en lui. L'aîné, comme emporté par une envie soudaine, embrassa Harry sauvagement.

Il était sur de ses sentiments désormais.

Il aimait Harry Potter. Il l'aimait de tout son coeur.

Il souleva son élève et le plaqua contre son corps, le tenant fermement par le bas du dos, de ses deux bras forts.

Harry répondait au baiser. Il se sentait si bien dans les bras de son professeur. Il perdait les pédales, tout comme le maitre des potions qui l'allongea sur le canapé, le recouvrant de son corps.

Harry se sentait encore plus heureux avec Snape sur lui. Il était parcouru de frissons de plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Il enserra le cou de son professeur pour approfondir le baiser encore plus. Dire qu'il avait eu peur de ça la première fois que ses lèvres avaient été en contact avec celles de Snape.

Ce dernier sépara leurs lèvres et s'attaqua au cou du plus jeune, le parsemant de baisers légers, qui firent frissonner de plus belle Harry, qui se tortilla sous son professeur.

Les mains de Snape passèrent sur la robe de sorcier d'Harry, au niveau de son torse, provoquant des décharges à chaque passage de ses doigts sur le corps du jeune homme.

Harry sentait sa raison s'en aller loin de ce qu'il se passait sur le canapé du maitre des potions. Il n'avait jamais ressenti tant de sensations.

Snape releva la tête vers Harry qui avait les yeux mi-clos, les yeux révulsées sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche, et alors que Snape l'approchait de nouveau de la sienne, le Survivant émit un sifflement peu humain.

— _Snnaaaaaaaapeesssssss…._

Du Fourchelang.

Snape se redressa brusquement sur Harry.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et interrogea le maitre des potions :

—Professeur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Snape ne savait trop quoi répondre à la question de son élève. Il avait été surpris de l'entendre siffler son nom dans un moment comme celui là, rien de plus. Mais il était trop fier pour lui dire.

—Vous devriez aller vous reposer Potter, dit Snape en se relevant du canapé et en lissant ses robes.

le Survivant s'assit et reboutonna les premiers boutons de chemise que son professeur avait enlevé lors de leur… Ebat.

—Comme vous voudrez professeur, annonça Harry, un peu déçu.

Snape se tourna de nouveau vers son élève et lui prit la main, glissant dans celle-ci une fiole remplie de liquide bleu nuit. La potion de sommeil sans rêves.

—J'aurais du vous apprendre plus de choses sur l'Occlumencie ce soir Potter, en attendant, prenez ceci avant de dormir, votre esprit sera au moins protégé cette nuit.

Le regard du maitre des potions était doux, et pour une fois il ne blâmait pas Harry le moins du monde. Ils n'avaient pas pu pratiquer l'Occlumencie parce qu'il était occupé à comprendre le jeune homme en voyageant dans son esprit. Il avait fait cela par pur égoïsme et l'assumait. Il voulait être sur de ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme, avant…

Mais l'esprit d'Harry était aussi imprévisible que le garçon. Il avait vu des choses qu'il n'avait pu imaginer, de sa « famille » à ses sentiments envers lui.

Alors qu'il laissa le garçon repartir vers la Tour de Gryffondor, avec un dernier baiser sur le front, Severus Snape se demanda comment il allait désormais gérer tout ce qui allait arriver pendant cette année scolaire.

Parce que dès le lendemain matin, Harry et ses camarades auraient une mauvaise surprise, et Ombrage était celle qui avait initié ce cadeau empoisonné.

* * *

Dès le petit matin, Harry se leva après un sommeil réparateur, bien avant ses camarades Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas envie de leur parler après l'épisode de la veille où il avait encore agressé un Serpentard et où il avait crié sur son amie dans la Grande Salle.

Le jeune homme s'habilla en vitesse et en discrétion, puis dévala les marches du dortoir pour se retrouver dans la salle commune, où il n'y avait personne à cette heure.

Personne sauf un hibou de l'école, qui vola en direction d'Harry en le voyant arriver dans la pièce. Il tenait dans son bec une lettre que le Survivant s'empressa de lire :

 _Harry,_

 _J'aimerais que tu viennes me voir dans mon bureau avant la séance obligatoire du matin avec le professeur Ombrage._

 _Il s'agit de quelque chose d'important que tu dois connaitre avant de te retrouver au milieu des autres élèves pour le petit-déjeuner._

 _Albus Dumbeldore._

 _Ps : J'aime beaucoup les bonbons au citron._

* * *

Le bureau du directeur était toujours aussi encombré de babioles aussi étranges les unes que les autres. Le vieil homme l'attendait, assis sur son bureau, sirotant un thé qu'Harry imaginait au citron.

—Harry, te voilà ! Sourit Dumbeldore. Assieds toi je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans poser plus de questions et s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau du directeur.

—Harry, je voulais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec les Serpentard. Comme tu le sais, Ombrage va fout faire pour te renvoyer, et tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur.

—Monsieur, hier soir je ne me contrôlais pas. Ce n'était pas _moi_ , il faut me croire.

—Je le sais Harry. moi même et les professeurs de ce château, en dehors de la Grande Inquisitrice, croient au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et croiront ta version des faits. Cependant, le professeur Ombrage le nie encore et le niera toujours, elle va faire en sorte d'aggraver les situations compromettantes, comme celle d'hier soir, pour tout mettre sur ton dos et te faire passer comme quelqu'un de dangereux ou de fou auprès de la population.

—Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors, professeur ? Demanda Harry, encore plus perdu qu'avant son arrivée dans le bureau du directeur.

—Nous avons effacé les souvenirs d'hier soir de tes camarades, sans exception, et ils ne se souviendront de rien. Tu dois au maximum fermer ton esprit le temps que tes cours avec Severus portent ses fruits.

—Je dois donc continuer les cours d'Occlumencie avec Snape monsieur ?

—En effet Potter, fit une voix grave derrière lui.

Le Survivant se retourna sur cette voix qu'il entendait beaucoup depuis peu de temps. En voyant son professeur sur le pas de la porte, Harry rougit violemment quand les images de la veille au soir s'imposèrent dans son esprit.

Snape sembla ne pas s'en rendre compte le moins du monde et focalisa son regard sur le vieil homme derrière le bureau.

—Ah, vous voilà Severus, dit Dumbeldore.

Le directeur semblait content de l'arrivée du professeur de potions. Il adressa alors à Harry quelques paroles avant de le renvoyer avec ses camarades.

—Je te laisse aller dans la Grande Salle Harry, je dois m'entretenir avec Severus. Et n'oublie surtout pas que tu dois faire comme si rien ne s'était passé hier soir. N'en parle à personne. Y compris Ron et Hermione.

Harry acquiesça et quitta le bureau de Dumbeldore en se demandant comment il allait faire pour prendre un air innocent alors que les évènements de la vieille l'avaient marqué plus qu'il aurait pu le penser.

Il était si dangereux que ça ? Il pouvait faire du mal aux gens qu'il n'aimait pas ou qui lui faisaient du mal. Il pouvait leur attirer des ennuis.

Pourquoi devenait-il si violent au fur et à mesure du temps ?

* * *

Durant la séance de parole du matin, Ombrage arriva les bras chargés de parchemins. Bien que le poids de ces derniers semblait être conséquent, elle affichait un sourire malsain.

Elle s'avança sur l'estrade et fit face aux élèves assis sur les bancs de l'école.

—Bonjour à tous, chantonna-t-elle. Je viens aujourd'hui vous distribuer, personnellement, votre nouvel emploi du temps, qui a été aménagé selon les besoins de chacun.

Hermione, qui se trouvait à côté d'Harry, commença à se ronger violemment les ongles. le brun l'avait rarement vue si stressée. A vrai dire, il n'en menait pas large non plus, Ombrage avait sûrement trouvé quelque chose pour imposer encore plus sa loi et sa vision des choses ; et après ce que Dumbeldore lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'opposer directement à elle.

En repensant au directeur, une question vint à l'esprit du Survivant : pourquoi le vieil homme, considéré comme un sorcier puissant et peu intimidable, se pliait aux volontés de la Grande Inquisitrice sans broncher.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

D'un coup de baguette, Ombrage fit voler les parchemins vers les élèves, et comme prévu, ils étaient nominatifs.

Harry regarda le sien quand il atterrit sur ses genoux. Il remarqua que bon nombre de ses cours avaient disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais suivi la moindre heure avec les professeurs titulaires de ces disciplines.

Il tendit le cou pour voir celui de ses amis, car si leur emploi du temps était nominatif, il était près à parier que Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas le même que lui.

La jeune fille n'avait quasiment aucun cours, elle avait au moins 6 heures de moins que lui, et son planning était déjà pauvre. Elle n'avait que ceux qui représentaient la « base » même de l'éducation sorcière, le minimum obligatoire. Elle n'avait plus aucune option de mentionnée dans son emploi du temps. La brune semblait dévastée. Elle le fut encore plus quand elle remarqua le planning chargé de Ron. Le sien était surchargé au possible : options en tous genres, cours supplémentaires jusqu'alors jamais enseignés à Poudlard, sport…

Harry Potter sentit sa colère monter encore plus contre la Grande Inquisitrice quand il vit les inscriptions à côté de leurs noms :

—Hermione GRANGER : Née-Moldue

—Ronald WEASEY : Sang Pur

—Harry POTTER : Sang-mêlé

Le Survivant serra les poings sur le parchemin, le froissant à un tel point qu'il ressemblait à un petit Souaffle.

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

* * *

Pendant le petit déjeuner régnait une ambiance pesante sur toute la Grande Salle, et seuls les Serpentard gardaient leur attitude ordinaire.

Hermione était silencieuse et ses gestes lents. Elle n'avait même pas ouvert l'imposant grimoire posé sur la table à ses côtés. Ses yeux , bien que fixés sur son bol de porridge encore rempli, étaient embués de larmes. Ron remarqua son comportement étrange, et il comprit pourquoi. Il n'était pas aussi stupide ou bourrin comme beaucoup de gens le pensaient. Il se glissa un peu plus vers la brune qui était assise à sa gauche et posa sa main sur son avant-bras, dans un signe qu'il voulait réconfortant, et dit doucement à Hermione :

—Ne t'occupes pas de ce que fait ce crapaud Hermione. Tu es une fille brillante.

—Je ne peux suivre aucun cours supplémentaire Ron, fit Hermione d'une voix étranglée. Je ne pourrais jamais étudier autant par moi seule et…

—Je prendrais les cours pour toi 'Mione, annonça le rouquin. Il est hors de question qu'Ombrage te mette de côté comme ça. On va lui montrer qu'on va Résister à sa petite dictature. Pas vrai Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Il soutiendrait totalement Ron, et prendrait aussi certains cours pour Hermione, ainsi ils se partageraient la prise de note avec le rouquin. Les yeux d'Hermione, dirigés, vers ce dernier, s'emplirent de larmes salées de bonheur et étreint Ron pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

Harry détourna le regard de cette scène et fixa Ombrage, assise à la table des professeurs. Elle souriait fièrement et bombait le torse.

En la voyant ainsi, Harry Potter se fit la promesse qu'il Résisterait aux lois injustes et immondes que cette femme imposerait.

Et aux paroles de Fred et Georges qui discutaient à côté de lui, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas être le seul à lui Résister.

« On pourrait lui mettre des pastilles de gerbe dans son thé ! »

Oh que oui, il était temps de réunir les Gryffondor pour une annonce toute particulière.

* * *

Dans les couloirs, sur le chemin de leur premier cours, que le célèbre trio rouge et or avait comme par miracle en commun, Harry se décida à leur faire part de son idée de Résistance.

—On ne devrait pas se plier à ses règles, leur disait-il. On doit faire quelque chose pour montrer que ce qu'elle fait est totalement injuste.

—Je te suis à cent pour cent mon vieux, lui dit Ron. Il est hors de question qu'elle continue son petit manège.

Hermione semblait plus septique.

—Que se passera-t-il si on se fait attraper ? Elle nous classe déjà selon notre statut de sang et n'hésite pas à lancer des impardonnables…

Harry comprenait le questionnement d'Hermione. Elle était, de toute évidence, la plus menacée par ce système.

Il allait lui répondre de ne pas s'en faire et qu'il allait la protéger, mais une voix grave derrière lui l'en empêcha.

—Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers Snape, surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Harry, lui mit un peu plus de temps à faire face à son professeur. Il avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

—On allait y aller professeur, dit Ron, sans aucune méchanceté dans la voix.

Il devait encore respecter suffisamment Snape après l'aide qu'il avait fourni à Harry durant l'été, mais s'il savait que son ami avait passé la soirée de la veille dans les bras de son professeur de potions, il était prêt à parier que le rouquin n'aurait plus aucune estime de la terreur des cachots.

—Je vous conseille de faire vite, le professeur Binns n'aime pas attendre, répliqua Snape.

Le trio ne se fit pas prier et accéléra le pas vers la salle de classe du fantôme.

Snape, lui, les regarda partir et sourit discrètement. Comme ça, Harry avait la volonté de Résister au crapaud rose. Il tenait encore un peu de son père finalement. Mais cette partie de lui le rendait fier et non mécontent.

La terreur des cachots retourna dans ses appartements, un livre sous le bras. Il traitait de liens. A vrai dire, il était intrigué par ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande Salle quand le Survivant avait agressé Malfoy. Snape avait fait cesser le Doloris qu'Harry sentait par son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en posant sa main sur sa cicatrice. Il était curieux de savoir comment il avait fait pour stopper cette douleur.

Et ainsi commencèrent les recherches de Severus Snape.

* * *

Le soir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry se tenait près du feu. Il était tard, mais il attendait que certaines personnes soient en face de lui pour leur parler.

Ainsi, à neuf heures du soir, Fred et Georges, Ron, Hermione, Dean et Neville étaient les derniers occupants de la pièce, avec Harry Potter.

—Je voulais vous parler, commença Harry. Ce que je vais vous dire va peut être vous choquer, mais je vous connais depuis longtemps et je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance. Si ce que je vais vous dire ne vous plait pas, pou même que vous êtes contre, je vous demanderais de ne pas répéter ce que je vais vous dire. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, vous pouvez partir tout de suite.

Personne ne broncha, pas même Neville qui parfois pouvait se montrer froussard.

—Très bien. Je veux vous parler d'Ombrage.

« Ce qu'elle est en train de faire va détruire ce pourquoi nous nous battons depuis longtemps. Le statut du sang est quelque chose que seuls les adeptes de magie noire ou que Voldemort ont a coeur. Nous n'avons pas à subir cette dictature. Si nous la laissons faire, nous pouvons faire une croix sur ce que nous aimons, ce à quoi nous tenons.

« En plus de ça, elle ne nous laisse pas pratiquer la magie, parce qu'elle estime que nous n'avons pas besoin de connaitre des sorts de défense, qu'ils ne nous serviront à rien, que rien en dehors de l'école ne nous oblige à les connaitre.

« Pourtant le danger est bien la. Voldemort est revenu et si nous ne sommes pas prêts à nous lever pour le battre, alors il va réduire à néant tout ce à quoi nous tenons.

« J'ai vu mon… Un ami mourir sous mes yeux cet été parce que je n'étais pas assez fort pour le défendre. Je ne veux plus jamais que cela n'arrive, ou qu'un de vous ressente cette douleur. Parce que ça vous détruit de l'intérieur.

—Etes vous avec moi ? Demanda finalement Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

Tous se levèrent et promirent à Harry de se battre pour leur liberté, qui déjà restreinte, n'allait pas durer plus longtemps.

—Harry ? Demanda Neville d'une voix timide.

—Oui ?

—Ombrage est vraiment maléfique mais… J'ai peur tu sais. Elle t'a lancé un Doloris juste pour te punir d'une absence… Alors que c'est une de ses propres lois qui l'en empêche… Si on se fait prendre…

—On ne se fera pas prendre Neville, je te le promets. On va faire en sorte que personne ne nous remarque, et c'est le but d'ailleurs. Nous serons anonymes, le but n'est pas de se vanter mais de Résister, quelles que soient les manières de le faire.

Neville acquiesça, rassuré. Il avait confiance en Harry. Il le suivrait toujours.

—Quand à nous Harry… Commença Fred.

—… On va faire en sorte de saboter toutes ses règles, termina Georges.

Harry et les autres pouffèrent de rire. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient les chahuteurs-en-chef de Poudlard, il leur faisait amplement confiance pour faire tourner Ombrage en bourrique.

Le Survivant reprit tout son sérieux et dit à ses alliés avec un petit sourire, en frôlant la Croix sur sa main :

—Nous formons désormais la Résistance.

* * *

Harry allait se faire liquider par son professeur de potions devenu son professeur d'Occlumencie quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait totalement oublié leur leçon à cause de l'annonce qu'il avait fait à ses alliés.

Il était plus de dix heures et le Survivant courait jusque dans les cachots pour retrouver Severus Snape.

Il arriva dans la salle de potions qui était éclairée et frappa à la porte qu'il savait comme celle donnant dans les appartements de la terreur des cachots.

On lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

—Vous m'honorez de votre présence Potter ? Vous aviez oublié notre cours ?

Harry rougit violemment. Son professeur n'avait pas tord, il avait totalement oublié la leçon d'Occlumencie, et, par la même occasion, de repenser à leurs « ébats » de la veille.

—Entrez, ne restez pas dehors, fit Snape.

Harry obéit docilement et s'approcha par réflexe de la cheminée. Il faisait tellement froid dans les cachots que la seule source de chaleur l'avait attiré comme des ours par du miel.

Snape sourit en voyant son élève agir ainsi. Il tenait tellement à ce gamin.

—Félicitations Potter.

Harry se retourna vivement vers son professeur, qui entre temps s'était rapproché de lui.

—P… Pardon ?

Snape venait de lui faire un compliment ou il avait rêvé ?

—Pour votre initiative de Résistance avec Weasley et Granger. J'espère que cela portera ses fruits.

Les yeux d'Harry ressemblaient à des billes. Non seulement la terreur des cachots lui avait clairement fait un compliment, mais en plus il semblait être d'accord avec son idée. Délirant.

—Euh… Merci monsieur, répondit Harry, se demandant comment répondre à ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

On n'entendait pas ça tous les jours…

—Avant de passer à notre leçon Potter, je voudrais vous parler de votre cicatrice…

Mais Snape n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il serra son avant-bras gauche et son visage se tordit sous la douleur. Il ne regarda pas plus longtemps Harry et s'empara de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta dans le feu, puis mis un pied dans l'âtre et se rendit au « Manoir Malfoy ».

Le Survivant était en état de choc. Il ne repris conscience qu'au moment où les flammes reprirent leur couleur orange originelle.

Snape était parti rejoindre Voldemort. Sa cicatrice le brûla et il sombra dans une vision d'horreur, évanoui sur le sol des appartements de son professeur de potions.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 6 ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez des nouvelles de Malfoy et des jumeaux Weasley survoltés !

A bientôt j'espère ! Et laissez une pitite review :3


	7. Explication

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne vous fais paraitre ce message que maintenant pour vous informer de plusieurs choses sur ma fanfic.

Tou d'abord, je n'ai pas publié depuis très longtemps à cause de mes cours et de mon travail qui m'ont occupé tous les jours de la semaine de ces derniers mois.

Ce n'est certes pas excusable sachant que j'avais quelques chapitres déjà écrits mais je ne voulais pas les publier, plus je les relisais pour les corriger, plus je constatais qu'il manquait quelque chose, que l'histoire était tirée par les cheveux.

Il y a moins d'un mois, le disque dur de mon ordinateur a lâché et j'ai eu une certaine prise de conscience. Résistance est une histoire qui m'a toujours tenu à coeur et je craignais de ne jamais récupérer mes données sur mon disque et par conséquent, cette fanfiction. Finalement, tout s'est plus ou moins bien terminé et j'ai récupéré mon histoire (qui, avec mes chapitres en avance est faite de plus de 140 pages). J'ai eu une envie subite de me remettre à l'écrire, mais tout ce qui était fait auparavant dans les chapitres était lent, sans trop de but de mon point de vue et je ne veux pas vous livrer un texte dénué de sens et plat.

C'est pourquoi cette histoire, dans cette version, s'arrête ici.

Je suis sur une nouvelle version de Résistance , qui paraitra très prochainement si tout se déroule comme je le souhaite.

L'histoire sera la même dans les grandes lignes, avec des modifications qui me semblent urgentes.

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi, je mettrais un lien qui vous conduira à la nouvelle version sur cette page même ainsi que dans mon profil.

Je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir pu vous donner de suite à cette histoire, mais sachez que la nouvelle version devrait vous plaire encore plus. Merci à toutes vos review et votre soutien, je continuerais à publier.

Juliet Drake.


End file.
